Challenges, Drabbles & Oneshots by r0o
by Sugar0o
Summary: SK Oneshot's due to Challenges & Oneshots for no reason, Non-related AU/Canon unless other wise stated. all oneshots are complete. - r0o *Chapter 50. Impromptu DDN - May 8th 2010 **COMPLETE**
1. Voodoo

**Voodoo by: r0o .............................................................................For Nobody's Late Challenge: Puppet  
**

* * *

Kumo - spider

Tachi - group

.

.

The seventeen year old miko had been taking French classes as of late, her quest to find the jewels long over, the kumo dead, her love for the dog hanyou lost, and now she had her sites on another dog, Sesshomaru. Kagome found she still needed to travel to the feudal era, it had been disheartening to realize that with the death of Naraku the jewel had not been complete. Though he held most of it, there were still missing pieces.

Her French class, the language of love having become something the young woman adored, had given her an extra credit assignment to make a marionette, a puppet bound by strings and its fate decided by the one holding its pegs. She felt an odd sense of irony, as she had often felt as much for the kami themselves and she had often fought off this same type of thing from the dark kumo.

And it was that thought that had led her to her current situation. The extra credit project had gone well, she'd gotten many points for the mini Sesshomaru look alike, not that she let anyone see it. She'd thought to herself that if the kumo half demon could do it, so could she. Kagome was lucky that Rin was a constant in their village, and with luck she'd found a single long pristine platinum silvery white strand of hair. No doubt it belonged to the Western lord, as Inuyasha's was a whitish grey.

Finding the hair, and having the marionette, all she needed was the know how. Luckily the Tokyo public library had an amazing amount of books on the subject of Voodoo. Easily she decided this would be best, after all it was a French class that had prompted the marionette, as well as her making it to look like Sesshomaru, why not use a French method to make it work as well?

She tested her plan at home away from the Feudal era and prying eyes of her tachi, the form of the Western lord coming together as it should have and the miko could not hide her desire for him even if he was not real. Her Sesshomaru, this puppet was detached from everything, his real counterpart either not alive or too far away from the marionette to react to it as Naraku had controlled his own. The miko could not stop herself from playing dress up!

Before she knew what was happening the 'doll' was nude before her eyes, those bright wide saucer like glowing cinnamon orbs finding his member, she nearly drooled wondering if this was what he really looked like or if this was her conjuring as she had created him. Staring for some unhealthy amount of time, she eventually dressed him in many items from her time, undressing him, only to dress him once more, unconsciously falling more in love with the being that inspired the marionette.

It was hours later when the exhausted miko finally let the 'dolls' illusion fall, only the homemade marionette and strand remained. She knew she should never do it again, but something in her wanted to make it more real, something was calling her to go back to the Feudal era early and follow the urgent call in her being to be there, and use the voodoo enhanced marionette at her beck and call.

Perhaps it was power that made her want to do it, but the miko did not give in to her desires to go back just yet. She spent the next day off, simply learning how to move her marionette. His face was easiest, as the blank cold look was one often worn by the dog demon, but the rest of his body was not. Tired from a full day, Kagome had eventually learned the right caress, and flick of her finger or wrist to make the marionette move according to her whims, but for today she was overly tired and wished nothing more than to sleep.

She again couldn't stop herself from kissing the cheek of her creation while allowing it to fade away in illusion with a pop. After all having a Kitsune for a son did help out in such tactics. A week passed with her new 'toy' and soon she knew she would have to go back, not being able to play with her toy for at least a month. Saddened by this, Kagome ever impulsive took the marionette and the strand and headed back to the feudal era two days early.

Kagome was lucky that group, hanyou and all were away from the area at the moment. Her aura, now as a trained miko, was much stronger than it had been years before, was often the give away that she was back, yet now it stretched out confirming that they were no where near the well. Missing the hidden aura of one certain demon lord, who had been near the well itself for more than a week for reasons unknown to and annoying to him.

The pull to be near the well, and more so beyond it had consumed it, having even gone so far as to attempt to jump within its dark walls, the owner of this aura had been surprised to see the miko climb from its depths. His gleaming golden orbs not understanding what was going on, let alone the pull to be here, near his brother's miko companion, or what her connection to the well and all of his sudden feelings were. Whatever it was it was confusing, and he didn't like it.

He expected her to head to the village and yet she did not, so he followed. Deep into his brother's forest he followed her, waiting and wondering why he found himself being pulled towards her when she finally stopped in a clearing. He felt her powers rush out, creating a strong barrier for both sound and sight, encasing him in her powerful cage. Part of him laughed inwardly that she thought she could actually hold him, but yet he knew she had not known of his presence, for she would not feel as safe if she had.

Curiously he watched as the miko pulled forth a small tube of what seemed to be crimson paint and a miniature doll, before realizing that it looked amazingly like himself, easily forgetting about the lip lacquer as he focused on the doll. He absently watched as the miko smeared the scarlet lacquer over her lips making them look fuller, for what reason she had done so he didn't know, and couldn't know that she'd plan to leave crimson love scars all over her marionette doll, as if it were the real thing.

Sesshomaru was just about to move upon the miko to demand and answer, when she pulled out a long silvery strand of hair, the smallest hint of a scent upon it being Rin's and his own. Still not understanding just what was happening until he saw it. The demon lord was shocked and amazed not to mention angry that the miko would do such a thing.

Before him was a demon puppet of himself.

The miko now had to die.… ...Or so he thought.

He watched feeling a strong pull to do what his demonic puppet counterpart did to the young woman. He was amazed to realize she was the one controlling it, and yet she with a soft flick of her finger and wrist had his double's light whip spring forth and slash her clothing from her body, she moaned softly unknowingly enticing the hidden demon lord. Scraps of clothing fluttered towards the forest floor and before him stood the miko in all her nude glory, the scent of her arousal thick in the air.

He hadn't really understood what was happening; he certainly didn't understand what his fake double said, "Je veux a la baise vous. Vu le vu couche avec moi." Though the scent the miko made then made his eyes nearly bleed red as she moaned again louder and more wanton then before. The double took her in an embrace while kissing her thusly, ruining the crimson lip lacquer the miko had worn for the event, and lowered her to the forest floor where it seemed the miko had set up a blanket, and the double's mokomoko.

Sesshomaru, _the real Sesshomaru_, watched as his double worked the miko into a frenzied state. He was slightly disturbed that he watched, but was more then turned on, seeing himself and the miko in such a state. He nearly gave away his position though when the double placed her in a receiving pose, and stalked behind the miko bracing its self tightly above her back, and settling its weight upon her. From no angle could he, the real Sesshoomaru, see exactly what was going on, but the heated scent she gave off alone with her mews and cries of torturous pleasure sent blood rushing to his now stiff member.

His eyes did seem to bleed crimson though as he watched himself, as in the puppet, begin to nuzzle, lick and kiss upon the miko's neck. The imposter of her own making sending her scent into such a state that he could barely stop himself from ripping the doll apart and taking the miko. Bringing him back to the situation, he heard when her breath came out in a staggering shudder, and noticed that the double had taken her from the rear. He had never thought the miko of all beings would ever allow such a position. Though not disgusting in youkai society, anal intercourse was far from something most if any humans tried, but the miko seemed to be in pleasurable heaven.

Finally he could take it no longer, having watched all of it, he shot out towards her and the double, tackling them so that the double lay beneath the miko and the miko's belly and breast lay vulnerable to his hard crimson gaze, her neck craning in the new yet oddly comfortable position she'd found herself in. Her concentration lost the double was no longer moving, her heart rate sky rocketing as she looked upon the real Sesshomaru, sure that this moment would be her last.

Kagome was shocked, though unable to move as the marionette lay still buried deep within her from behind, and the cold demon lord stood before her looking down, shame and lust battling for dominance of what she should feel at this moment. Moments passed when she finally came from her stupor to see the real Sesshomaru quickly pulling free from his cumbersome armor, lust and desire heating his vision upon her flesh. She found herself sandwiched between them as the demon Lord wasted no time taking her innocence in one blazing thrust, her wetness easing his way but her tightness nearly strangling his member.

Kagome cried out as it happened, suddenly realizing that she would lose her powers now and possibly with them the way to her home, not to mention the loss of so many other things that suddenly sex wasn't as important for, like her kit, her friendship with Inuyasha, her companions would feel betrayed when they found out. She'd gone outside of her comfort zone of her home at the shrine in the future to have the marionette Sesshomaru in a place that would feel real and like it really was Sesshomaru and still leave her innocence intact. In her folly she'd never thought that the real demon lord would find her in this situation and give her much pleasure.

She'd wanted to have the fantasy come to life, so she'd brought the doll back to here and now, wanting pleasure, feeling lust, after all she was a girl of the future. She might be innocent of body but that fact certainly didn't count towards her brain. She'd wanted so much, and asked for so little in life, and even though her body shuddered and gasped with pleasure she couldn't help but think about who she'd be letting down when they realized she couldn't find the jewel shards any longer, and why.

Ideally she realized that without her powers the last few shards of the jewel would be lost to her, her quest would be nearly impossible to finish now, and though those thoughts were most distressing, along with the lack of closure that would come with this situation, the feeling of the marionette Sesshomaru embedded within her to the hilt, and the real Sesshomaru buried within her to the hilt as well, left her staggering for breath, and longing for them to take her to heaven.

Sesshomaru took the moment of surprise and took the guiding pegs from the stunned miko who could only seem to stare at him. Flicking his wrist like only a whip master could the double thrust within her, just before the real one did as well. Sesshomaru had always been a fast study and had easily noticed just what seemed to control the puppet. Kagome's body was easily brought to a state of bliss as both the double and the real Sesshomaru's began to dance with her body, both their hands roaming and making it almost impossible for Kagome to come down from her high. Making the miko easily forget her woes, and lose herself in the bliss of having two Sesshomaru's within her at once.

It was hours before they were sated, the power over the marionette having transferred to the demon lord as he took over controlling it, leaving the miko shuddering violently from the aftermath of her many many orgasms, and leaking seed from both areas of her nether region. The site and smell of her was nothing short of captivating to the real Sesshomaru. He wanted to stay in this moment, but having had her, he realized something very important, he would never share her, possibly even with himself, and maybe someday not even with their pups if he had to.

Standing quickly and startling the poor miko who still had the double holding her locking her in his embrace and curling around her because of the wants of the real Sesshomaru. The real demon lord stood in all his glory, his member standing proudly, as he would soon take her again, and took out the blade, Tensaiga. Easily slicing through air as he pulled it, the tip of the blade was held out so that it would hang just above the miko's now open, and gapping mouth.

She had gasped in surprise, and her marionette who was under orders from the Real dog, had pulled her taught so that she would not be able to struggle against him or the real Sesshomaru. Soon tears swam down her confused and hurt face as the demon lord braced his unused palm against Tensaiga's gleaming sharp edge. His blood began to run down the healing swords neck and was soon met with the heavy acid of the Dai's poison's mixing within the blood, all the while the mixture flowing slowly, lethargically towards her open mouth.

Terror filled the miko as the blade glowed bright blue, making the poisoned blood glow as well as it dropped into the miko's open mouth. So much of it that the miko was nearly choking upon it. With a flick of his finger, the Dai had the double clamp its large clawed hand over the miko's mouth and nose, insuring that she would swallow, and had it not been for the double she would have spit it up. There was no choice, it was either choke or swallow, and swallow she did, her throat moving the Dai flexed his finger once more and the double released the miko's breathing way, its hand smeared with the remnants of the crimson lip lacquer from earlier. Soon her body convulsed, and she felt nothing but pain. Hours passed this way and finally it was done.

Her body looked mostly the same, the change would only effect her womb as it would now be able to create demonic offspring rather then hanyous and smaller parts of her personality, like her temper, and her instinct to protect. The miko would submit to him more, as well she would have shaper sight, hearing, claws and small fangs. She was now be able to be his mate, and no other would have her, she was his and his alone, she had made it so. While past out from pain, and exhaustion, Sesshomaru marketed her as mate, even though it was not needed, and highly barbaric, the dog could not help but mark what was his.

A slight thrum woke her and the double was no more, Sesshomaru having dispelled it, Kagome's powers had given up on that fight many hours before, as the double held her through the night with hardly a scratch from any of her dying purifying powers. Soreness was what she felt, her new mate reading her mind as he scooped up the former miko up and found easily a hot spring. Settling her easily into his nude lap he nearly chuckled at the deep blush on her cheeks, and finally asked one of the questions he'd had from the night before. "Miko. What does, 'Je veux a la baise vous. Vu le vu couche avec moi.' mean? It is a language this Sesshomaru knows not."

He watched as a blush so deep and red spread across her cheeks and flushed upon the tops of her breast and even lower still into the hot springs as she dared not look at him to answer, easily mumbling, and if not for his demonic hearing he would have had to have her repeat herself. "I want to f-fuck you. Come to bed with me." she answered finding it impossible to lie to him, but not saving her from both desire and embarrassment.

The demon lord was instantly turned on, whatever the language it was far different from their own but hearing both the foreign words and the way the translation sounded upon her lips made him wish to take her once more. But still he had to know more. "And this?" he held up the doll form marionette, "This is a puppet is it not?"

"A marionette, but yes." she quietly answered, looking anywhere but at the demon lord. Which he found highly amusing. His voice next came purring over the shell of her ear.

"And this mary-un-et, Why does it resemble this Sesshomaru?" he asked huskily, happily watching her heated blush grow deeper crimson.

"It…I… oh my…" she found she couldn't answer him, and gulped instead. He actually chuckled at that, and gave his poor mate some pity and asked another question instead.

"Hn. Miko have no demonic power, so how is it you got it to work?" he asked her genuinely confused by this. Though Kagome smiled a bit her finger dancing upon the small faux mokomoko upon the doll's person.

"Well there were two ways really." answered Kagome matter-o-factly, though still quietly. "First Shippo, the kit in my group is like my son. I'm constantly having to deal with illusions and things he wishes to show me. The other is a book from my time on Voodoo, a sort of magic. As I wanted nothing malicious from your puppet…the hair around it being yours and probably attaching it to you in some way, it let me have control, and you know the rest." she finished quietly, not looking at her mate.

"Hn." he said with a grin as he rubbed her thoroughly, his clawed hand making its way up her inner thigh as she blushes more. Wanting to sooth her but somehow causing her sadness. "What ails you mate?" he asked confused, Kagome sniffled.

"It's just that, I'm not like I was before and I can't feel my spiritual powers, I won't be able to find the jewel shards anymore." she said as she looked out into the night sky.

"You mean these?" Sesshomaru pulled out the shards and handed them over to his mate, watching as the tainted black faded with her touch still and she fused the rest together.

"Where did you get them?" she breathily asked.

"This Sesshomaru had an unfortunate dealing with a demon that thought to take the place of the kumo hanyou. It was little to deal with, that was over a week ago, before I felt the pull to come to this forest."

The miko, his mate, smirked softly as she felt the jewel slowly and easily begin to shift its form, rolling up her arm and down her shoulder to settle upon her skin and finally back beneath her ribcage, forever gone from this world. She couldn't help but kiss him then and as then broke away, he asked the last question on his mind.

"And the magic, miko, what was that?" Kagome bit her lip as she answered, feeling whole, and complete, devious, and sweet all at once.

"_Voodoo_, a French magic." she said expecting him still to eventually get angry.

"Vu-du." he stated questioningly before stating, "Hn. This Sesshomaru's mate will only practiced with such Vu-Du and toys when this Sesshomaru is present. And only when he allows it. Though it was amusing for a night, none, not even a toy will have you unless this one is present to enjoy your body as well." he stated smugly while burying his nose into the crook of her neck and smirking as he had finally gotten his ellusive mate, one that would not want him for his title or his lands, nor his wealth but just for the fact that she wanted him. And it was all with the help of a puppet.


	2. On the Wall

**On the wall by r0o.............................................................................for LC Rose's Seat Dancing Challenge.**

* * *

Kagome was having the best afternoon of her life, she was young, happy, single, and in town wearing the most decent yet scandalous white halter top with low rise hip hugging jeans, not that anyone could see them as she sat in her car. It was just one of those days, nothing seemed to go wrong, and nothing at all was ruining her afternoon, not even the unnatural traffic she was caught in.

Her car was a mini cooper, a present from her estranged father for graduating college. The man lived in America with her step-mother and whatever family he had made for himself there, he was hardly in their lives, but he'd given her this, and had a promise for one to Souta as well when he graduated college too.

Her music was turned up and she couldn't help but to put the top down in her car as she chair danced. Swiveling her hips madly like she was giving a lap dance, 'Thank you Carmen Electra and your strip-aerobics,' she thought as she gyrated and pivoted to the beat of the song, the wind lightly billowing her hair about, she soon pulled up to a sleek expensive car next to her.

She was in her own world when one of her mother's favorite songs from the 70's came on, a song she'd seen her parents dance to richly before everything went to hell in a hand-bag or a secretary. Her voice sang out as she lifted her hands above her head and danced and sang her heart out in the most seductive manor possible for one in their car seat belted down.

_"I used to go out to parties, and stand around.  
Cause I was too nervous, to really get down.  
But my body yearned to feel free!"_

.

Kagome moaned loudly catching the golden eye of the driver of the sleek car next to her with tented windows who had been trying to ignore the siren singing sex and dancing with her delicious body.

.

_"I went out on the floor so, somebody would choose me!  
No more standing on side the wall!  
Now I got myself together baby, and I'm haven a ball!  
Baby!  
Long as your grooving, there's always a chance,  
Somebody watching might want to make romance."_

.

She giggled making him want to get out of his car and talk to her something completely out of character for the demon lord.  
.

_"Move your body, oh baby, and dance all night,  
To the grooving, feels alright.  
Move your body, oh, and move your feet,  
Cause the DJ's grooving, oh and it sounds so sweet!  
Baby just party! All night! Hey! Hey!  
Cause this parties jumpin' to the break of dawn!" _

.

She moaned once more finally catching his eye and singing the rest for him directly.

.

_"Sexy baby! Sexy baby! Ha ha!  
You can have me when you want to baby,  
This is such a live party baby,  
Going crazy in this place to-night oh yeah!  
And this feeling is oh so right,  
All the fellas in here are so fine."_

.

She licked her lips at him and pivoted her hips to make it seem like she was grinding in her seat and he could easily see himself under her as she did that move, the rest of her song not helping him at all to feel better about not having the female in the black mini cooper who was obviously having a good day.

.

_"Mmmm, moving your body! Boy your blowin' my mind!  
Sexy baby! Sexy baby!  
Oh oh oh, Sexy baby!  
Sexy baby! Sexy baby! Sexy baby!  
Sexy baby! Hey hey hey hey!  
Mmmmmm, Sexy baby! Sexy baby!"_

.

Kagome promptly blushed ten shades of scarlet as she finished the song, but laughed happily having seen the stranger in the care next to her, watching her in the middle of the song. With her own top down she had no way of stopping him from doing what he did next. His business card flew easily into her car, as if he had practiced ease trying to get playing cards into a hat. She looked at the card, _'Sesshomaru Taishou._'

She grinned, turning the card over and wrote down, _'Kagome Higurashi, 8pm the club at the corner of 8th and main. This Saturday, I don't want to be on the wall.' _She promptly flicked the card back towards him, not missing his astounded face as he though she was rejecting him, and pulled off on the next right turn taking back roads home. Smiling to herself as another great song from her past came on and she danced the seat away.

Sesshomaru watched as the little minx turned right, and grinned as his business card. He hadn't had a good chase for a little while and the onna hadn't overreacted, or acted horribly when she saw his name, in fact she acted like she'd never even heard of the Real Estate mogul before, she was beautiful and her body what he'd seen was tempting. Her voice was something he could listen to for forever, and the sound of her moaning like that, he knew she wouldn't be on the wall this coming Saturday, but perhaps she would be on a bed though, at least if he got his way.

* * *

**AN:** if your not over 25 you might not remember this song, if your not its been re-made by Aaliyah[RIP], "Got to give it Up." its a great song.


	3. Audit

**AN: **AU, xmasy, all human. Even Sess. Sess and inu are not brothers in this fic.

.

**Audit****.............................................................................For Nobody's Challenge:** Audit.

.

.

.

.

**Audit** - _[noun] _meaning 2. A report or statement; a final statement of account.

.

Sesshomaru hated this time of year, he was a busy real estate agent, and yet the cold weather made life for him a bit dull, thus meaning he got to do errands his wife was unable to, thus leading to his current loathing exsistance. His marriage was wonderful and his family was fantastic. Both he and his wife were busy and yet they had so much in common yet enough to always be left surprised by. Due to circumstances beyond both their controls, they had met years ago during a tragedy.

His best friend and said friends wife had been in a car accident, Miroku and Sango were gone, leaving him, surprisingly as guardian of their only child, Rin. At the same time, in the same crash Kagome's friends Inuyasha and Kikyo had left her their only son Shippo. Neither of them had ever made time for a social life that would allow loved ones, and children, as she was a lawyer and he was a commercial real estate agent, he didn't ever have time off, yet they found themselves the unwilling parents or two small children.

They met in the waiting room waiting to find out what was going on, and the doctors had given them both the bad news nearly at the same time. They had been shocked, and yet had shared stale coffee and stories of how they met their now passed on loved ones. Admittedly both were well aware that they had little parenting skills, and even less patients for it, yet a friendship was sparked from the darkest of hours.

Years later, and many messy, angry, confused, cautious, and many other things, years later they married. Between them they had Rin and Shippo at first, thinking that their family was ideal, the perfect family, until they realized that they would be adding to it, and add they did. The triplets were born one and a half years to the day of the their marriage. The twins, five years to the day after finding out that they were getting triplets instead on just one. And their last birth another pair of twins twelve years after they first met.

**…….elsewhere…….**

'_They had two moody teenagers, three fussy pre-tweens, and four pint sized clo0o0o0o0ones,' _Kagome thought as she remembered sending all nine of her children off with their father to the mall while Christmas music played as she worked. '_The holidays were always her favorite time of year,'_ she mused as she finished up dinner for her large brood.

**…….elsewhere…….**

As he was thinking…. he hated this time of year, and he couldn't believe his wife had sent him out alone with all of them, what was she thinking? Hours after arriving at the hell hole that was Shikon Mall over Tokyo, Sesshomaru departed for home, and his loving wife whom he was either going to screw into tomorrow morning as a punishment so she was left walking funny, --'_the idea had merit'--_, or strangle her for such unending torture as a mall during Christmas time.

When he got home, dinner was made and ready for them, bags were deposited, and all sat down to dinner, until Kagome's eyes caught Sesshomaru's, counting heads they seemed to be missing one. "You failed your audit dear husband."

Confused as to what his pretty wife was speaking about he cocked his brow in question.

"How many children do we have?" she asked playfully and not at all too worried about Shippo, he had a cell phone and could probably find a ride home from the mall without too much difficulty, and he was sixteen now, almost a man.

"Your not pregnant again are you?" he asked, his voice an unreadable mix of excitement and horror, making Kagome laugh wholeheartedly. Mirth shining in her eyes she took pity on her husbands poor frazzled nerves.

"You seem to have lost one of our children." she mused easily. Sesshomaru's eyes darted over the heads of various mixed colors, between his side of the families odd white hair, and her side of the families amazing raven tress, easily finding the lacquer brown of Rin's but missing the bright red top of Shippo's, inwardly he cursed as the house phone rang. His wife got up and took the call in the kitchen coming back moments later a smile still on her face. "Well your great as selling houses, and land, but I wouldn't hold my breath as an accountant. Shippo will be home in an hour he found a friend at the mall."

Sighing Sesshomaru was glad for small miracles, weather it was just that Shippo was going to be home soon and okay or that his wife wasn't pregnant again, he wasn't sure, but as he thought about it, he wouldn't mind getting her pregnant again it was always fun making them, and she did seem to love to make them during this time of year. Perhaps he could bribe her and win that audit back after all, and fall on the plus side as well, he smirked deviously at the idea, calming his face before his pretty wife caught on.

Maybe this time he'd shoot for five at once.


	4. Nuts!

**Nuts! by: r0o .............................................................................For Nobody's Challenge: Nuts**

**

* * *

**

That's it he was insane, a loon, off his rocker, he was a nut! There was no possible way he could have just said what he had, Kagome was certain of it. Stuttering she said, "E-excuse me? Could you repeat that?" Inuyasha bristled once more from the side as her party all seemed just as shocked as she, though Miroku's grin was just plane disturbing.

"Miko, This Sesshomaru doesn't often care to repeat himself so only this once, shall I. You will bare this Sesshomaru's heir." he stated as though speaking about the weather.

Honestly they had finished off Naraku, sure it had taken a few years, sure she had nearly failed school, and she'd even given up on Inuyasha but this was just **nuts** . He didn't even like humans like that, Did he?

Her mouth gaped open like a fish and she could find nothing to say to that, in fact what does one say to someone that tells you your going to be their baby's momma. With great pain and exasperation she finally managed to speak, "B-but I'm human!"

"Your miko." stated the alabaster lord.

"It'll be hanyou..." she tried once more.

"It will still be stronger then any other being with its sire and dam being us miko." He stated smugly.

"You'll have to t-touch me!" she stammered, watching as he stepped close to her being cupping her face and making her flush from the fact that the male god of demons was upon her.

"I don't mind." he said not using third person with a low husky voice, making her eyes widen a bit before she spoke.

"Your nuts!" she whispered.

"Your mine." he said as he sealed his lips against her own blocking out the sounds of their party around them as she submitted to his will. "And that wasn't a no." he finished as she pulled away from her leaving the little miko dazed and grinning.


	5. Whatever Will Be

**Whatever Will Be**

* * *

"I'll kill you, you bastard!!!" she bellowed from the tight grip of the Western Lord who was wincing at the hard range in her voice and keeping her view blocked from the source of her raging fury. Her aura hurt, stinging his pale skin as it licked his person, clashing against his own, it was setting him on fire as it fluxed wildly to life, and just as suddenly, it diminished. His eyes squinting from pain he had never felt in all his years, never let show on his face once, Sesshomaru slowly peeled his eyes open to fall on the woman he'd come to love. "Let me go Sesshoamru." she stated in a far too calm voice, and a far too calm aura. He knew she was concentrating which did not bold well at all for his half-brother. Reluctantly he let his little woman and before even he could react she had pounced.

How he could forget that she'd gained those powers?, he'd never know; she was fast if you called Kouga slow, he didn't see her draw the blade, only the cool glint of silver that the light cast as it arched down impaling the red clad hanyou into the ground. Bone crushing and breaking as the unbreakable metal met with his body, muscles and tendon tearing, while the boy-dog's blood flowed. So fast was she that the hanyou was pent beneath her before the whelp could bellow in pain. Sesshomaru understood her pain, wanted even to comfort her, but she was beyond that now, with need for revenge. His chest tightened at the idea she could kill, even if his brother deserved it.

"How could you?" she asked in a dark whisper that was only barely audible while dancing on the wind to find the Taiyouaki's ears. Kagome looked at the boy she had once loved, once wanted nothing more then to marry and bare children, now she looked at him in disgust. Of coarse she didn't care how he could, she didn't want to even know what went through his mind. _How could he do that to her, of all people_, she asked herself as she fought tears from falling. Inuyasha lay beneath her, her leg tight, forcing the bones of her knee to crush into his throat, cutting his air off, her weight on the blade's hilt, while the blade itself hit just below his collarbone, and sliding between his spine and his shoulder blade, he knew fully well that in this position he was highly vulnerable. He wanted to die for what he'd done, what he couldn't stop himself from doing, or at least that what he told himself. Kagome could see it in his eyes, feel it in his aura, he wanted death as much as she wanted to give it to him.

Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the last few hours of her life, she'd come here to Edo, so she could make her final trip home, it was nearly time to make her decision, stay in the past where she was loved and useful, or stay in the future where her birth family was, it had been hard but she knew there was no way she could leave her Taiyoukai, no way she could leave her son, or her brothers, Miroku and Inuyasha, let alone leaving Sango. She had gone to see her family to tell them what she knew would break their hearts, and yet they would accept this, it would be okay knowing she would be both loved and happy, and they would see her again, fate was not so cruel, not when after everything she'd become something akin to an immortal. She had laughed at the thought of her being able to live long enough to see them again, her mind plastered on how it occurred…

_That had been an interesting thing_, ….

**Flashback…**

The final battle with Naraku, the battle that had broken any and all trust she had with Inuyasha. The tainted jewel the once hanyou had made the boy-dog go insane, she'd trusted him, had faith that there would be nothing that could separate them as Naraku had done with Inuyasha and Kikyo, how utterly wrong she was. Inuyasha blood crazed and beyond reasoning had pushed her to her death, literally. She'd fallen from a great height, and yet she couldn't bring herself to hate Inuyasha, _not this time, not ever,_ she had thought, though she could hate that he had not fought harder against Naraku's will. As she fell her anger could only be placed on one being, and one being only, Naraku and what he had caused to happen again.

She felt the sharp pain of the 'ground' as she made impact and in the last slit seconds of her life saw everything that had ever transpired, from birth until death, ever wanton moment she'd felt for the dog-hanyou, every pain when he ran to another or called her wench or weak, every painful memory her soul had ever endured in this life, and yet still she could not hate him as Kikyo had when in the same point in her own life. Yet, the last image she would see would not be of she and Inuyasha, but of a tall figure in gleaming white when the rest of her world was so very dark, "Sesshomaru." she whispered as she felt her heart slow, and her breathing stop, the few precious moments she had left looked upon the most beautiful being she'd ever seen.

He looked at her, the little woman that was his brother wench, she was the key to killing the bastard Naraku he knew, though he loathed to admit it, and here she lay dead mere feet in front of him. He had never wanted to use Tenssaiga, not even on Rin, his second 'experiment' as he called the few lives he had ever saved with the mythical sword of healing, had left a small link between he and the unfortunate being he would save. 'Being stronger' his fathers voice echoed through his head, _Nonsense_, he quickly thought, but here broken and dead lay the brave little miko, Kagome.

Kagome lay there in the darkness, the void of the afterlife, some how she could feel something unlocking, as small clammy hands began to examine her body, one by one she counted as four heavy locks began to yield and open gates to something unknown. Sesshomaru had only begun to walk towards the girl, no woman, when he felt power, unadulteratedly raw, power. The air itself seemed to thicken as he still neared the dead female. Once unlocked, with a mighty 'click', Kagome opened her eyes at death's minions. 'no.' she said softly, though they paid her no mind, 'no.' she said with more force, causing one of the imp-like beings around her to look at her. More imp-like beings materialized around her tugging heavily at her soul, but she refused to budge, and in a move so stubbornly Kagome, she bellowed "**NO!**" Light and air cracked around her as her power flared into an ungodly fury, scorching the messengers of death away from her.

Sesshomaru stood there seriously alarmed for the first time in his whole long life, not only had the girl's powers start to wildly build after death, but she had just roared with a deafening tone "**NO!**" While the air around them cracked wildly, he saw her chest rise and fall, while her long black lashes fluttered to life as she seemingly did as well. Her once muddy blue eyes, though still rare for a Japanese woman were now a pale cold blue, crystalline almost. For a moment she did nothing she just breathed, and while she did he did nothing but stair at the woman who it seemed had stopped death from claiming her, even though he had witnessed death take her.

Pulling herself up Kagome felt like she had never in her life, the power that had before always hummed just under the surface of her skin was always untamed and raw, but now that same power and much more rose off her skin as though she herself were on fire. Ribbons of spiritual energy, raw reiatsu flamed around her small form, were before it might have been calm even when Kagome was stressed, her aura lashed out wildly in some seductive dance of power. Standing on shaky legs she scowled, and cursed inwardly. Naraku was now problematic. Huffing audibly, Kagome turned her now unearthly gaze upon Sesshomaru as if assessing him, taking him as no threat she walked passed him only to stop when she heard his unique baritone voice. "Miko.." he didn't even get to finish his statement as Kagome slowly peered over her should to glace back at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru had effectively been silence by that glance, it spoke volumes more then any booming voice could, she was out for death, and judging by the power he could visibly see let alone what he was unsure of, he knew right now the miko was not one to be fused with. "Come." was all her once sweet, yet now hard and angry voice said. He figured he'd be rather pissed if he died as well, so in a move unlike any he'd ever done since he was a pup, he followed someone else's order. They walked in utter silence for fifteen minutes, while her aura seemed to tighten and shirk, she in front leading with what he thought were 'mortal' eyes, and he following. When they came upon a dead end he was just about to sneer that he'd been a fool to follow her until she simply raised her right hand. A pulse of the strongest raw reiatsu he'd ever seen or felt exploded from her palm, the dead end was no longer, while simultaneously their surroundings responded to the threat.

Naraku had felt the change in the miko's powers, he had thought her dead, felt her life force end, but now she was not, he thanked the taiyoukai and the damnedable healing sword for that, but still even with the power he felt before, she was not a threat to him, or so he had thought until her felt his innards begin to melt. Yet it was not demonic in nature the melting, itwas spiritual, it was his worst fear, it seemed she had finally woken her powers up, the miko was now his greatest threat, working at a speed even he thought was ridiculous for, Naraku began his assault on the miko within. Sesshomaru had scented the change in the air, of coarse the bastard had noticed, _who the fuck wouldn't with what she just did_, the wall that had once been there, was gone, an open cavern where Sesshomaru was sure flesh had once been, the miko had even begun to enter the cavern without the slightest care. Though he did take note when her already dark scowl grew more in anger.

Sesshomaru watched amazed as the little onna took on wave after wave Naraku's minions, not just the bees, or the weak but his own naturally strong hell spawns. She seemed to be un-phased by it all and rather more annoyed then anything; Sesshomaru watched as her teeth clenched, and heard them grind in anger as she finally had enough, taking her eye off the hording youkai, which he thought was utterly stupid even for her, she asked, "Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru was dumbstruck at the audacity of the situation, until he noticed her aura beginning to grow again, with a quick nod he answered her and watched as an almost evil grin found its way to her face.

The reiatsu she held caressed his skin, not stinging and burning as it should, he watched in morbid fascination as she killed without mercy the horde that had come for her, and again as it exploded every way around her. The new cavern had held an unexpected surprise, as there in a pile of youkai parts sat Rin, and yet her body it might be, it was not Rin, but Magatsuhi's every being exuded from the girl. "Hmm, it seems my bonds were only meant o hold until after your death, who would have thought you could cheat that." said Rin in a cold voice, and again Kagome's scowl grew, by now she was glaring.

"Release the girl." Kagome said in cold voice that sound much like Sesshomaru's but far more feminine. A child's dark chuckle greeted the taiyoukai and the miko's ears.

"I think not. In this body neither of you will hurt me, thus I'm free to do whatever I want. And you are powerless." Kagome's eyes shot to the youkai lord of the west, she knew he'd never hurt the girl even if the bastard was using her, it was not in him, as it shouldn't be. But Kagome had been used, tricked, and betrayed far too many times, she loved the little girl dearly but this was about more then them, more then her, more then if they lived or died, it was about saving the world. Silent consent was given from the Western lord, knowing he could never hurt his daughter, it didn't take more then a moment before the roar of Kagome's aura few out and burned all living evil in the room, Rin's scream of terror filled pain echoed loudly in his ears and he fought with himself to not fall to his knees.

Kagome walked to where the little girl lay, her dying breaths slowing, as a sad smile graced her lips, "Thank you." she whispered. As again Rin passed into death. Kagome narrowed her eyes, as she saw the flux in the air, as minions of the afterworld again came to claim the beautiful little soul Rin held, anger grew with in her like a tsunami, causing her aura to crack angrily, the moment the soul was lifted from the body she executed the sorry excuse for soul collectors. Pressing the small glowing bundle of soul to her chest, and pulled her in for safe keeping, Kagome would repair the tears that the three deaths had caused.

"Take her." she said holding the small girl into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Miko." Kagome ignored him as she looked around the cavern of holy ash covered body, the vulnerable spot just happened to lead a path beyond her to her friends and out to fresh air. Nodding her satisfaction she missed the tinting of red eyes. His control was slipping as his inner beast roared for vengeance. "Her soul." he growled out more in a deafening roar then a voice, causing Kagome to turn to him.

"Is safe, as her body is with you. You will leave this place and keep your daughter far from here. I'm going to finish what I started." she bit out again turning from the youkai. Her white bow had been hung over he shoulder being little of use with no arrows, before, but now, she didn't need them, taking the bow from its resting place Kagome spread her legs and forced her back taught as the string in between her fingers. Sesshomaru looked upon her as though she were a fool, she had killed his ward, and now she presumed to order him to leave, that was it, he would kill her. His fanged lengthened as his eyes grew red, Kagome could feel the shift in his aura, she would regret it if she had to kill Sesshoamru, though she would if she needed to.

Sighing she pulled a sizable amount of reiatsu into the size and shape of an arrow, releasing it, the rip in the air alone roared with furied anger as it burned and turned to ash the surrounding flesh of the spider demon around them. The roar that accompanied her arrow rumbled the 'ground' they stood on, Sesshomaru watched in amazement, the crimson fleeing his eyes as the bright white light of the pierced layer after layer or flesh until finally it hit the last but and burst from the abdomen of the beast that held them. From miles away at Keade's hut she could see the explosion on the abdomen of the demon spider Naraku, the aura that had been released with it, Kagome's, a small smile played on her face as she prayed for the young miko. Miroku and Sango had almost been hit by the flying death of Kagome's fury, had it not been for the hairs on the back of the monk's neck standing up they would have been burnt to a crisp.

"Leave now. I go to finish this." Said the small woman Sesshomaru had greatly underestimated, nodding to her he began to leave before the flesh could reform. "Tell the monk and slayer to leave as well, no one else need die here today." it had barely been heard as the flesh began to seal around him but he turned to her and said.

"You will see to this Sesshomaru's ward little miko before I allow that to happen." She flashed him a brilliant smile as he was cut off from her sight. Sesshomaru began his way at speeds unknown to him in life before, he'd grabbed the slayer and the monk by the cuff of the their collars as he exited the dank stench of Naraku. Silently he preyed to all kami who might be listening that the little miko knew what she was doing. Landing near the hut of the old miko in the village, he dropped the monk and the slayer who had the small neko as well, covered in blood and guts from the vile hanyou, the old miko had purified the air around them burning Naraku's essence off of them. The taiyoukai though could not take his eyes off the dark hanyou, he didn't know what was going on, inside the beast was the jewel, the girl and his brother.

Naraku's dark laughter was heard through the air in Edo, the chilling sound brining shivers down the backs of most of the living souls near by, placing his ward in the hands of the old miko he went to go help them end this. His golden harden eyes leveled on the spider demon, he began to see a faint glow near the beasts heart, dark at first, but soon it was awesome with a brightness that seemed to scorching his eyes, blocking them from the sight of the light, he heard the hanyou's bellowing rage, as the beast exploded. Wave after wave of Kagome's awesome reiatsu flared into life burning the hanyou to ash, from his point of view he finally saw her, the small woman child's iris' seemed to be gone, only the whites of her eyes remained, the jewel of four souls slowly being pressed into her being as she floated in mid air. And yet the most amazing part of this all were the large pair of pink glowing wings extending from her back as though she were literally a floating angel.

The jewel once finally embedded back in her chest, allowed gravity to take back over, and the onna began to fall, her wings falling apart as she plummeted to earth, with all his power he managed to catch her before she hit earth. Looking at the female in his arms he could see she was still alive, he could feel the power, still just as raw and untamed, and yet she seemed so happy, even her aura said as much. Glowing feathers of reiatsu floated aimlessly around the couple, making the land glow slightly giving everything a haloed look as Sesshomaru took in the delicate beauty of the small shikon miko. Each feather floated on unseen winds, landing near blood and death all around purifying whatever it touched, so long as it held an evil aura. Landing in the little miko's village, everyone looked on them in awe. His gleaming tall figure in white holding a fallen goddess, her onyx hair had hadn't noticed was far longer then before, her sun kissed darker and more exotic. He hadn't noticed that her legs seemed longer and more shapely, hadn't noticed that her clothing though still inappropriate for this era seemed even more ill-fitting.

Walking passed all the living beings in the village he went right into the elder miko's hut without acknowledging any or all, he placed the small bundle in his arms near his ward, sitting against the wall, his brother's whereabouts never crossed his mind, only these females. He'd waited an hour before the shikon miko woke, her first act after having single handedly destroying Naraku was to ask for him, leaning in he barely heard her voice for it was so utterly weak, her warm breath kissed his skin as she did as asked, and pulled her into his grasp, over to his ward. He watched as she pulled the small soul out of her own chest, though he noticed before it had been pale white, now it held a faint glow of pink to it. Wondering just what it was she answered his unasked question. "It is laced with my own, for as long as I live, she will as well." Taking the moment in stride he realized he would have his daughter for longer then he could hope, for he could not smell the faint smell of death upon the miko that all mortals held, not even the tiniest bit that had always been there, she was immortal, or as immortal as one could be.

Kagome remembered how gentle the Taiyoukai had been those early weeks, so much had happened right after Naraku's death, Kouga had attempted to take her as mate, though she had completely bashed it into his head that she would never be his mate, Inuyasha she couldn't look at without getting angry, which considering she held so much power was highly dangerous to his health; as they all saw she when he finally pissed her off enough to 'sit' him and he was impacted into the ground so deep they actually had to climb down to get him out. Kagome and Sesshomaru would end up spending larges amounts of time together, often just enjoying the other presence, much to the hanyou's distress. It was decided then that Kagome would leave with Sesshomaru, who seemed to be the only one who could keep the females anger in check, a strong boost to his male ego at that, and beyond that the taiyoukai had become highly territorial over the little woman as well.

Leaving her Feudal family had been hard, but at the same time it just meant change, and if anything Kagome like the water in her soul could handle and adapt to change. That's what her grandmother had told her once about her eyes, that she held water in her soul and no mater what may happen in life she would always settle and find peace. Her grandmother had been so right, she couldn't imagine life now without Sesshomaru, now she just had to go home to the future and tell her mother and family the news. That little trip of coarse had been pushed back far longer then she'd wanted it but there were many things more to being the Lady of the Western lands then Kagome had ever hoped for, true she was a warrior miko, the Shikon Miko at that, but delicate tactful matters of state were not what she was used to dealing with, dealing death to evil via bow and arrow, yeah that she could do.

Much to her dismay she had lessons upon lessons, though Sesshomaru was pleased she never lost her fiery anything, in fact if anything the silver tongued skills she now possessed were probably equal or the surpass of his own. The female was simply too educated to not know how to speak her mind in an elegant way, he knew now he'd have interesting times at those boring cardinal meetings from here on out.

It came to no surprise to old shard hunting group when months later an announcement was made that the taiyoukai had taken the shikon miko as his mate, no surprise to any but Inuyasha. He couldn't understand why she had been this way, everything had changed since that day, the day that Naraku died. Inuyasha couldn't remember what had happened to make Kagome turn from him so much, so he'd paid them a visit, his brother and his 'sister.' He'd been floored that Kagome had refused and audience with him, and had stormed the castle to get to her, what he met was one pissed of miko.

"You have no right to be here!" she hissed at him.

"Tell me, tell me why? Why him?!" he pleaded in a yelling demanding voice, while Sesshomary pressed his mate behind him and growled threateningly at his half-brother. Kagome was almost in tears, why couldn't he just leave her alone, she'd been compared to another the whole time they'd known one another, her heart ripped and shredded, and finally their supposed 'unbreakable bond', broken by his own clawed hand. He'd killed her simply because he didn't care enough about her to fight harder, he fought for the jewel, and for his shard detector but not for Kagome, not for their bond. And it wasn't that she hated him, she just couldn't look at him without remembering those hate filled red eyes, the terror that raked her heart when she knew he was finally going to kill her, and then seeing him there laughing as she fell into darkness. No she didn't hate him, but she hated what he allowed to happen, she didn't want to trust him, or be around him to remember that, he had already done enough to her.

Nearly panting in a whisper she answered his question, "You killed me. You killed me because you didn't care enough to fight against _his_ will. And you killed me." she paused trying to choke down the sob that threatened to pull her to the ground, "I can't trust you with my heart Inuyasha, not with my person, or even in my presence. I don't hate you, but I cant look at you without seeing the fact that you didn't care enough, ever. Leave my mate and I in peace. You. Are not welcome here. " her words were stern, but no more then a pained whisper.

"And so you run to him without giving me a chance?" Inuyasha yelled.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome roared from behind her mate, shocking both male inus. "Your so selfish! Do you ever take anytime to even think about anything other then yourself? The world does not revolve around you and what YOU WANT. I tried for so long to give you everything I could, and you threw it away, I have nothing left for you, you got what you wanted Inuyasha, I am not yours, nor was I ever, and you would do well to remember that I can choose whom I mate with, it is _my_ life that was bent in two to search for a jewel that never should have been brought back in the first place. It was ME who brought our group together, it was I who killed Naraku and it was I who chose Sesshomaru. Now leave this place. You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here!" she seethed out through clenched teeth, while flaring her angered aura out.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome buried her face into his half-brothers embrace, he wanted nothing more then for it to be him that Kagome went to. He was getting annoyed with everything as a dark scowl pressed its way onto his face as he lunged at the couple. He found himself pinned to a wall fast though, he'd thought it was his brother, but the jolt of energy that sent its way through his body was reiatsu. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome holding him firmly in place, the blue iris of her eyes gone in a sea of furious white that burned the eye to look upon. "I don't _want_ to kill you Inuyasha, but if you force my hand I _will,_ And I will make it as painful as I can. I've taken enough of your abuse, and your lack of thought where it concerns others. Leave now before I finish what Kikyo started so long ago." she said releasing him to the floor. "I will not give you any other warning then this." Her mate stood behind her pulling her into his protective embrace as guards filed into the room, at the flare of their Ladies deadly aura. They knew their lord and his half-sibling never got along and that their aura's would flare just at the sight of the other, but their Lady was gentle, and her aura only spiked like that when imminent danger was about to happen upon the lands, her family, or her home.

That day had been a week ago, and she had come home to Edo to tell her family the news, to tell them, that she would be staying with her love, her husband, her mate and lord, that she would be bringing home her first child for her mother to meet soon and then they would have to wait to see her again; Sesshomaru had not been happy to allow her to leave via the well, not when she was so close to birthing their heir. But he also knew keeping her here would be far harder then letting her go, but still he was wary of the well and the idea that it would swallow his pregnant mate for five hundred years did not settle well with him or his beast. So when she had gone home through the glowing portal only to return moments later in a near fit of raging sorrow, her hands covered in blood that smelt like hers but not, to say the least he was not at all pleased. She'd leapt from the well flaring her reiatsu wildly around her as though she had never had training, which he had personally administered, so he knew this to be true. Whatever was on the other side of the well it had triggered such raw emotion that her powers were going wild, and for once they hurt. She didn't have an excellent sense of smell so when she turned her fury filled glowing white eyes to him and asked in a deadly calm voice, "Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru knew something had gone tragically wrong on the other side of the well.

"What happened?" was all he said trying to find out what had happened, and changing the subject, neither going unnoticed by the females who's power level was growing stronger by the moment.

"He killed them. Now. Where. Is. He?" she said still far too calm.

"This is not healthy for the pup, koi." he stated.

"Then tell me where he is so I might rid myself of this rage." she said, while her mate pulled her into his hard embrace, though she didn't need it now, no, Kagome was far too gone for revenge to know she needed to let her anger go and release it all. Taking her to his person he found his brother, and that's when his mate started to bellow at the site of him. The monk and the slayer had been behind him asking him questions when all three felt the awesome rip of Kagome's fury, no one could forget the feel of her wrath.

The moments played by slowly for Sesshomaru as he listened to and watched his mate, his heart sank thinking that she would kill his brother, though it was true, killing her family, if true did deserve a death warrant. They were helpless humans, even a half-breed could kill them easily. He could see the monk and the slayer going pale at the site as well. Though upset that she was ready to kill so easily, Sesshomaru couldn't help the swell of pride that she could handle herself so well. He had blocked out most of what she had said event the long pause as she waited for some answer that she really didn't want to hear, but her next question registered it was simple and nearly a whisper but all heard it. "Why?" she asked.

"I went to see your mother, to see if there was anything I could do to get you back, she told me that if you were mated to someone else if I really loved you I would let you be happy with my half-brother. That possible you were never meant to be with me. That's when I caught it, your scents on the wind as I made ready to leave, it seems that even now, five hundred years from now your waiting for yourself now to seal the well so you can go on with your happy little life, showing off the newest brat who's scent sickeningly stinks of him. Before I knew what I was doing I felt the transformation coming on, and all I wanted to do was hurt you, and the best way to do that was through them." he stated calmly and coldly.

Kagome's chest rose and fell several times taking in everything she had just heard. "You wanted to hurt me, because I didn't love you?" she stated more then asked. Getting no reply her eyes once again bleed a furious white while she both scowled and frowned, pulling her angry reiatsu into what looked like an arrow Kagome drove it into Inuyasha's chest, audible gasps were heard from both the monk and the slayer as they watched Inuyasha's white hair turn black, as the dog ears atop his head fade away only to have them appear on the side of his head. His once amber eye grew wide as they turned to a dull brown, claws turned to dull nails and fangs dulled. Even in broad daylight, Inuyasha was human. Pointing her index finger to the once hanyou's forehead, a pulse of energy washed over him, her raw pain and anguish rushed into his veins and he cried for mercy she would never give him. Standing gracefully, Kagome grabbed Tetsaiga from his hip.

"Where do you think your going with my sword bitch?" Inuyasha bit out through the angry sorrow Kagome had suppressed him with.

"You forget whom you speak to _boy_, I am a Lady of the Land, and the Shikon Miko, where as you are _Nothing_!" her voice was so cold and deadly that even her mate had to look at her now. "You have no right to this blade now, I have taken everything from you now just as you have done to me. You are nothing more then the son of a whore. You are no longer a prince of the west, as I have removed the great gift of blood Lord Inu no Taishou blessed you with. You don't deserve it, and you dishonor and sully our clan by existing. I will have your existence removed from this world, in written text or spoken verse, when you die a mortal death no one will remember you, no one will sing praise of your name, you will not be remembered as the savior against the dark hanyou, you will not even be remembered as the foolish hanyou who was pinned to a gods tree. You will live your greatest fear, life as a human." With that a whip of light crossed the clearing and hit Inuyasha upon the forehead, a mark that burned his very soul, let alone his skin appeared. "Now everyone that sees you will know you are nothing, I will not kill you this day, it will not be my hand that spills your blood, but someone will, eventually, and that is enough. Know this Inuyasha, if I were to come across you while you lye upon the ground taking what might be your last breath, I will look upon you in scorn, and pass by without second thought."

Kagome nodded to her friends as she began to walk away, her mate followed, as well as the monk, and the slayer, to Kagome it felt like hours when her tears finally started to fall, sorrow and pain, hurt and rage felt as though it swallowed her whole. Without her notice it seemed like gravity had taken a hold of her as her knees gave out, Sesshomaru had her in his grasp before she could even more a bit, holding his pregnant mate to his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. He said no words as he knew nothing would ease her at the moment, rubbing her back and allowing a low vibration radiate through her being. Turning his head to her old companions, he said one word. "Come." taking off in the direction of Edo, they made it to the old miko's hut, where he laid his now sleeping mate to rest. Filling in the elder miko on the days events, he advised he would be sending shoulders to this town to protect it from anything his now human once half-brother could do, that he was still indeed impaled to the ground, and that he would have the monk and the slayer come to be with his mate for a time being, that she too was welcome as the birth of their heirs would be coming soon. They rested there that night, mostly because he didn't want to move Kagome, when she stirred it was with fiery determination in her eyes.

He was awake of coarse but he knew her to well, it would just be best if he didn't get in her way right now, "Kaede?" called her once again soft voice.

"Yes child?"

"I need you to have some of the men in the village cover the well in planked boards, I would also like it if there were a structure built around it. Miroku, I will need five of your strongest Ofuda's. The structure can wait but I would like the Ofuda's and the well sealed before we get going." the old woman nodded as did Miroku, as both left to do Lady Kamoge's wishes. Taking a moment to look questioningly at his mate she answered his unasked question, something she was getting good at he noted. "When I was fifteen, the well had been covered as I asked for far longer then I ever thought possible. The Ofuda's I did not recognize at the time because I had yet to learn them we're in Miruko's hand righting, the magic that sealed it, my own, the wood so old that when pulled through it shattered like glass. I am meant now to seal this world from that one. When the time comes I will save my family from this future." she said matter- o-factly.

"And Inuyasha?" he asked genuinely curious. Her brows drew together, as her eyes lightened into a small fury.

"He wanted, once, to be a human so he could love a woman, and have a normal life, yet he hates his human blood for making him a weakling in the court and eyes of all demon kind. He has always been torn between one life and the other. He no longer has this problem, I hope you will not fight me, I intend to remove him from anything and everything that may know of his existence." she said looking away from him.

"Even if I were to fight I know that face, you would win. Are you willing to go that far though to hurt him?" Sesshoamru asked his mate as he pulled her into his lap.

"It sounds cruel I suppose, but it is the most mercy I can show him. As a human with no powers, and no sword, he is vulnerable, and though I want him dead far more then I have ever in life at this moment, if no one knows who he is then no one will be willing to hold him against us for any reason or another. I will not allow him to be a bargaining chip for any reason, I'm beyond caring what happens in that case, but it does not mean I wish to see that outcome. Along with that, it a tradition far older then you to remove one in such a way. There is a land far to the West of here, in a mainland called Africa, the country called Egypt, once ruled the world as they knew it, when a new pharaoh, a human god like King, was crowned, depending upon how he took his crown he would erase from history the name of his enemy. There are many unknown kings in that land, rulers who were of such little thought that their names are gone from this world. He is by far no king, nor a god, nothing but a human now, and to both destroy him and protect him I will have his name stripped from life as is known." she finished.

**Five hundred years later…..**

A couple of both light and darkness climbed the stairs in a hurried pace, a horde of footsteps in their wake, a cry from the infant held at Kagome's breast as the coppery scent of blood hit all of her loved ones noses. Her breath hitched as she waited for the blue light to appear in the corner of the shrine telling her that it was time, moving with a speed that had yet to diminish from so long ago, the shrine irrupted in a bright flash of pink light. Sweat beaded upon her brow as she heard the many gasps of her children and friends, of her lover and mate, as they all watched their mother bring back the dead. The souls had not gotten far, when she pulled them back to their now mended bodies, their chests slowly beginning to rise and fall, their eyes fluttering open to fall upon the large group that surrounded Kagome.

Her mother was the first to her feet, quickly a pair of arms wrapped around her to steady her and she looked into a face so much like her own, though there was defiantly a difference, where as she had no fangs, or crest marks, the similar face did. "Mama," Kagome said sweetly to the confused woman they all knew now was their grandmother. "Meet my second eldest daughter, Reia." Mrs. Higurashi then took notice that nearly ever face held some vestige of her daughters, or the tall male with the striking silver hair, who held a now quiet babe, but what caught her attention more was the man standing next to this tall silver headed baby holding man, it was her husband. Pulling herself from the grasp of her granddaughter Sayuri ran for her husband, and embraced him for the first time in almost a decade, she had so many questions and needed to know what was going on. Many if not all faces smiled at her, as tears began to run down her face, Kagome too was becoming emotional, and many of her daughters had come over to assure their mother was okay, while some cast dirty looks at their father for pupping her again so soon after the birth of the last pup. Sesshomaru noticeably looked away, all of his daughters and some of his sons had inherited their mother's temper, which he found amazing because honestly she could put him in his place when she wanted to.

"Please come in side, we have so much to talk about!" exclaimed Sayuri.

"Actually Momma, if you all would come with us, this is only about a half of the family, many of the others are still coming in to the country as we speak, there'll be much more room if you could come home with us, assure you the shrine will be perfectly safe." she added looking at her grandfather, who nodded his head in return. "Oh, and Ji-ji, please don't throw any Ofuda on my children, most have my nasty temper." she said with a weak smile, while mirth clearly played in the sea of golden and sapphire eyes of all around them. They started down the long flight of stairs, her youngest pup quickly being deposited into the steady arms of her eldest daughter present, Reia's arms, as Kagome was scooped up into the protect arms of her mate, her grandfather's voice stilling them all.

"Kagome, Who're all these demons?" asked Ji-ji. Kagome let out a long giggle while shaking her head, it seemed he was never meant to change.

"They're my pups, my children, Ji-ji, we're going home to get everyone back up to current with the goings on of the Taishou-Hirgurashi clan." she said with a smile. Arriving back at the mansion, the rest of the evening was spent telling the family all that had happened, introducing Sayuri, Souta and Ji-ji, to her large family, Sesshomaru had wasted no time pupping her and keeping her that way, Kagome in five hundred years had only had maybe fifty were she was not pregnant. She and her mate had brought back the inu demons from near extinction. Their eldest, Soutaishou, and every pup their after had been born a full demon, all had either their mother's of father's hair coloring, no grey's anywhere, only onyx and silver. All of their eyes where either golden or sapphire blue and many of them were what Kagome called, 'Little Clones.'

Their family had grown as well when Kagome had realized that she had actually taken part of Rin's soul and switched it with her own that fateful day so long ago, and that had actually been how they'd postponed her lift to that of a normal demon, she too no longer smelt of death as other humans did. Sango and Miroku too benefited from this give and take of the soul that Kagome happily gave them, which oddly was not needed for any of their children as they aged like hanyous, not truly slow but not like Rin, Sango, or Miroku. This eventually was fine, their oldest even after five hundred years barely looked 22.

The subject of Shin Higurashi came up though, Kagome explained to her modern family what her born children and friends already knew. Shin had died when she was 8, shortly after Souta was born, the first time, he had stayed dead, the second time that was not the case, Kagome had some of her most talented pups create the illusion that allowed the authorities to figure out that bodies had been switched, Kagome herself had trapped her father's soul so that it could not leave again. Like that of Sango, Rin, and Miroku, she offered her father the same gift, he was not happy that he could not see his family for a decade but he agreed after some though, he knew that he couldn't be there that being there world have changed things on how they were supposed to come out. So he had stayed far enough away, but always watching, he remembered the boy in red, and seeing the many times his daughter had come home crying, he wasn't allowed to but he'd purify that boy if ever got the chance to, being a priest he knew many things.

He had foreseen many of the events of Kagome's lift, and had known of the jewel in her small body long before he told his father. He mused about how his daughter took after him, though her reiatsu was far more dangerous and stronger then his own, he was the ever proud father. The topic of conversation luckily never landed on Inuyasha, the modern family all knew what happened, they saw his eyes bleed red, while they tried to stop the carnage, they had all died in the process. Souta though oddly happy to be the young uncle of what he had counted to be about 37 - 42 mostly grown full demons being there were many twins and triplets, as well as a few adolescences and 3 small children; his heart felt broken, that the one he once thought brother could do this to them.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing as more family and extended family came home, Though Kagome had been put to bed huffing as they went, far earlier then any one else, the rest of the group stayed up late into the morning sharing stories. Finally it seemed that everything was right in the world. Kagome lay naked upon her silk sheets as Sesshomaru came over to get in bed with his mate. "What bothers you love?" he asked her noticing her aura and the look in her eyes.

"For the first time in five hundred years I have no idea what tomorrow will bring. And I've finally gotten my family back, do you think they'll take some of my soul as well? I don't know if I can stand seeing them dye again." she stated worriedly. He chuckled at his mate as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Que sera, Kagome." he stated quietly as he got in bed and pulled her round frame to his lithe one, though worried she fell asleep peacefully in the arms of her mate, an odd smile upon her face.

"What ever will be, will be. I love you Sessho." she mumbled.

"And I you, love, and I you." he murmured into her hair as sleep claimed them.

* * *

**AN: well? R&R please, I'd like to know how this one faired.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**reviews from where it was:**

**Teensie-sama 2008-10-01 **. chapter 1

Er...I am not writing anymore.  
U kick **  
Er..I suck  
Er..yeah...

**Lea Kuchiki 2008-09-10 **. chapter 1

loved it ha

**SessysGirl219 2008-05-14 **. chapter 1

This was great, and what she did to Inuyasha was far more than he deserved. And being pupped 450 of 500 years would make anyone have issues with emotions and tempers, don't you think? Although I have heard that women get very, um, receptive to mating after giving birth, so maybe it wasn't so bad...After all, Sessy is HOT!

**ichleibeyouko 2008-05-08 **. chapter 1

OMG AMAZAZING! ITS AMAZING WITH 3 SYLIBOLS! (luv that movie) YOUR STORY WAS SO GREAT! i especially loved the paragrah she said right after she turned inuyasha human. omg I almost cowerd in fear of her. i shall now love you forever. which of your stories should i read next!

**Moonrosesa 2008-02-01 .** chapter 1

simply amazing. You did a great job with it though i wish that there was a bit of a lemon in there but otherwise WOW!

**vampiricfaerie 2008-01-26 **. chapter 1

I think you did a great job with this story. It was really cute and i loved up the good work.  
-Vamp

**zoey tamagachi 2008-01-24 .** chapter 1

i love it so much pain and anger  
Shippou:Scary!  
yup plz keep up the good work i love it ^.^  
Shippou was i in it? T_T  
aww ship don't worrie r0o has other stories of u in it ^.^  
like i said keep up the good work

**Spazztasticle 2008-01-23 **. chapter 1

Cute

**Zerhai Dragonspirit 2008-01-23 **. chapter 1

ah how sweet... i love it as i love all your work, but you still need work on your grammer... oh well it doesn't take from the story like it does to so many others... keep writing  
~Dragoness Fohama


	6. How they Remet

**Nobody's Spaghetti Challenge, Kinda-Cannon, ****Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**How they Re-met**

* * *

Kagome busied herself around the kitchen lost in thought while cooking dinner, her darling two and some month old toddler sitting in his high chair watching his mother with his eyes as she moved with grace around their large kitchen. Her thoughts were on her husband and how they met, _'more so how they re-met'_, she mentally amended. She was nearly sixteen when the battle with Naraku happened, trapped in the dark for three days, when the then love of her life saved her. They ended up back at her home, and the well took him back, her part in history was done. She cried for weeks, until she was given medicines to help her get through her funk.

It had taken time but eventually something close to the girl that fell down the well came back, but she was vastly different, cool, calm, collect, mature beyond her years. She'd caught many eyes before when she was bubbly, but the new more demur and confident Shikon Miko that was Kagome now caught the eyes of men, not just boys. She was oblivious of coarse, it took her twice as long to fall out of love and get over the hanyou then it did to fall in love with him in the first place. She did it with her own will and determination, as well as the fact that she easily threw herself into school completely shattering anyone's ideas of the sickly young girl that they had come to know, and she trained.

That one hadn't been easy but when everything was said and done, she'd become far stronger then any miko since that of Midoriko, she couldn't very well go around with unkempt powers, and so Kagome grew up.

She had been doing into business classes nearly three years after she'd come back, and on graduation day she'd felt the pull of the well, but she didn't want to chance fate again, that rabbit hole took more then it gave, and so she ignored the call, and went back to her life, it never called again. After graduation, she was given an internship at one of the largest corporations in Tokyo, she was excited, and yet the morning she walked into the building, she could feel the immense demonic power hidden somewhere high in the tower.

The part that scared her though, was that she knew that aura, that signature.

At eighteen, and an intern while going to business school, Kagome re-met Sesshomaru.

The meeting was well, unplanned, and awkward. She remembered seeing his face, and it had honestly made her laugh, never before had she seen shock on his face. He'd changed too though, the years had of coarse been kind to him but he was more mature as well looking to be about twenty eight in age, his power stronger, his body bigger, his chest and shoulder more broad, and rounded out with more muscle mass then he had 500 years ago.

His hair was shorter…to his mid back, his markings hidden but this was still the Sesshomaru she knew. He whisked her away that day, demanding to know how she was still alive, as fate would have it, of coarse he owned the company, so she didn't loose her internship, and in the end they had Italian for dinner, their first unofficial date. That was today, only seven years ago, she didn't expect him to remember things like this, that's what she did. Since that time, they had dated, and eventually married two years later, mated fully when she got a bit older, thus stopping her aging to meet and equal his, she looked twenty two, even though she was now twenty-five.

Their son was conceived the night they mated, looking very human, and yet feeling very much demonic. He had claws, and fangs, but not the same puppy ears Inuyasha had. His hair was flaxen like his father, his eyes golden like his father as well. There were no markings though only the crest on his brow which was easily hidden with magic, they figured it was the combination of his and her own powers that produced a hanyou as their son was. She smiled as she went over and cooed him, causing the small boy to giggle so. She heard the front door to their home open she knew her husband, mate, and lover was home.

He was beautiful as always, and had a surprise with him, a bouquet of white tulips, her favorite, she didn't dare to hope that he'd remembered the day they re-met, she didn't make a point in doing so, as it was not a day most had an anniversary for. She happy remembered though that every year for the last seven he'd always given her flowers this day. Kagome helped her husband take off his jacket and loosen his tie, planted a kiss on his lips quickly as she went back to get him something to drink while she finished up the last bit of dinner, which was just to place it on the plates, before serving her family.

The spaghetti, _'the same meal they had the first night, was wonderful,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his lover, mate and wife, as she tended to their son, while trying to keep his chubby little clawed hands out of the bowl of pasta. He would never tell a soul that he'd wanted her then, long ago, when she belonged to another, but he'd brag all the day long that he got her in the end, her first and only. He loved her, and would have no other, and watching her with their son, only made him want to give his wife a daughter as well, after all it was on their fourth anniversary of having met once more that he mated her and gave her a son, it was only fitting that on their seventh he gave her a daughter. She thought he never remembered, she would be wrong.

It was then that the spaghetti went flying, and flaxen tress was coated in red pasta sauce, the toddler clapped and happily squealed as it fell down his face, while his wife had huge sapphire eyes laden with mirth, while she desperately tried to hide her amusement as his distress, and failed. _'Perhaps not'_, he thought, _'Maybe a daughter next year.'

* * *

_

* * *

AN: Reviews from original location:

.

.

.

**Kagome357 2008-10-24 .** chapter 1

Oh that was so cute!! I love stories were Sess was always lusting after her in the past and the cute kid throwing spaghetti is just adorable. I liked it!

**pandora-of-the-south 2008-10-23 **. chapter 1

Why do males have to be so difficult...Kagome would love to know that he remembered...Great one shot!

**kashiangel07 2008-10-20** . chapter 1

aw, how sweet. love the fluff.

**Darkness living in Hope 2008-10-20 **. chapter 1

awe that was a very cute story

**inuyasha1818 2008-10-20 .** chapter 1

this is great please keep it up

**Teensie-sama 2008-10-20 .** chapter 1

confused and retarded how many kids does she have? one right? a boy and then at the beginning you said her darling two...? er...but me likey the story. as always

**Surreptitious Faerie 2008-10-20 **. chapter 1

Cute *heart* Go pasta flinging baby! xD


	7. Its all the buttons fault…

OK so i usually never do this but i couldn't help it this is a One-shot, i may option for more, but honestly i don't think i will, this is honestly me saying this is gibberish, but i was amused enough to right a horrible short fic, based off of a song, "Loosen Up my Buttons" by the pussycat dolls. Its honestly supposed to be amusing, and sexy, but mostly just cute. I didn't give a lot of details because well again its gibberish, but i wanted to do it so i did, so nah! flame, review, love it hate it. i dune care, i just wanted to share, its not even gunna be rated M. but there is a tad bit of mature content, so be warned, its a S/K. Like all my others. Remember Imagination is my lover... though sometimes i think even he has an off yet amused day. - r0o, so with out future measure of annoyance from your author... edited i gave a tad bit more detail and fixed a this and a that.

* * *

**Its all the buttons fault… it did want to be loosened after all.**

* * *

The twenty two year old almost college grad, time traveling world saving miko save in her room with her face in her hands, she had promised her three four dear friends that she would go out tonight with them. Now Eri, Yuka, and Ayume had been putting up with her for years, her constant excuses, sicknesses, etc, but Sandy, a Japanese American that was in all reality the reincarnation of her long dead sister Sango had only been putting up with her since college started three and a half years ago. Pulling up to the shrine in a hot black sports car that could only fit them all if some of them were sitting in laps, she heard a honk, 'now or never' she thought as she dashed down the stairs, calling out to her mom, "I'm going out for the night Don't wait up, and I've got my cell, I love ya momma!" and she was off, not wanting her mother to see her. Wearing a crimson corset over a simple but slinky white dress that was barely a mini skirt with straps, a buttoned collar and high heels.

Long tanned legs that had seemingly tanned permanently from a few years of walking around feudal era Japan ran down the stairs and what normal people would consider breakneck speeds, but to one that lived at a shrine well, it was really very normal. The girls squealed as they saw their friend, and just like that Kagome was 'kidnapped' by her four best friends to 'the hottest club in Tokyo.' Now to say that her powers had been strong once, would be an understatement, during the last battle she had unlocked them, well lets just say training was a must, regardless of the lack of need for them here and now, she still had to train to control them lest some none spiritual person good a good view of them. Modern Tokyo just wasn't teeming with demons. The thing was the closer they got to their destination, the more Kagome's powers began to flare into life like they had not in a few years, sure every now and then a spark here or there, but never flares. Somewhat worried and yet not wanting to think to much on the subject, she cast her feelings aside, _the instinct to survive wasn't always right? Was it?_

They made it to the club, and parked, Sandy, the newest of their group had the hook up, they were in the loud club making the line that much more angry at the door guard. The place was loud, dark, smelled heavily of musk, sex and alcohol. How Kagome knew these things, well having a spiritually demonic jewel imbedded in your body added to your own heightened senses of everything, allowed this woman a few more liberties then the average human. Even aging she was noticing was something she would soon have to deal with, but that didn't matter now, she was out for a night out with her girls dancing and drinking, though it was most likely going to be her getting all home tonight, as she was not a drinker. Yuka lead the way to the bar, and began ordering for them, Kagome was annoyed this place had a 'no water' policy, meaning if she got thirsty it was going to be alcohol, and of coarse after an hour in the place dancing with her friends she did indeed need a drink.

Now over the years, the only alcohol, or liquor Kagome could really stand or had any tolerance for was warm sake, the traditional drink of this land. How was anybodies guess as even the tiniest bit of wine made her tipsy, but with the few small cups of sake down all inhibitors were off, so off in fact she didn't notice the demonic aura entering the club, heavily suppressed, but still so large it should have had her on alert. But of coarse sake did wonderful things to the body, take Kagome's for instance, it happened to be leading the group of girls to the floor to do something they hadn't done since freshmen year in college, the song was a pussycat dolls song, 'loosen up my buttons.' The idea years before had been for a charity…_basically they sang and danced and guys gave them money….it was all for charity, thought there were a lot of bills that had cell phone numbers attached to them, and they did end up with a killer take_. Now though, the five girls positioned themselves as the song really got going.

Golden eyes watched in surprise as they saw some one thought long dead begin to sway to the song with her friends, singing the words to the song. The seductress the one in the middle making her body writhe to the beat, exposing that swan like neck. He couldn't help but want to sink his fangs into her, he had been without for far too long, and thought he hated the idea of taking anyone weak to his bed, he had simply gone without, _it was after all preferable_. Now of all things he had been dragged out here, and it had been a waste until he saw her, possible the only female, human or not that he could in fact stand, and did indeed want to bed. _Hell if it was really her, he'd think about making her Lady of the Western Lands_, he thought as he smirked down from his VIP room out to the dance floor were the onna was.

To the beat the leader, the miko, ducked down fast into a crouched position, popping her ass out and back in before bringing her body back up, the other four mimicking her, and doing their own dance. It was very quick that the whole club had eyes on them, many lustful eyes of males, and jealous eyes of females. When the break for the music started they had ended up in a line singing the lines of the song, "Loosen up my buttons babe!" over and over like a mantra, only the miko had an outfit with buttons, and thus by the end of the chorus had efficiently unbuttoned enough to show off some very well developed cleavage that he didn't remember her having 500 years ago, _but then it was probably the corset_, he thought, _but then again, she does look a bit older, maybe she filled out?_

Sesshomaru sat in the VIP box entranced by the site of her, not that the other girls weren't as beautiful no, they were a sight as well, but only the miko had his eyes. And with one turn of her head, her gaze caught his, and for the longest moment of her life, sapphire froze in the liquid heat of gold, much to his surprise she grinned wickedly and continued her little tease. _That smirk promising something, _what he didn't know. Ignoring those in his inner circle those who had tried many times to bed him, beat, him, fight him, kill him, those whom he kept around only for his own odd pleasures, even if it was at their demise, he made his way down to the floor where his little miko was. Back then, when he had known her, fought with and against her, those thoughts would have sent him into a rage, 'his miko.' But in this time, where magic was a fable, and the thrum of their power battled for dominance like two forces of nature, it was clear she could be no one else's, just as he could be no one else's. No one cold handle the other, and they both knew it, she knew he wouldn't be here if he had some little tart at home, and well he knew no guy in his right mind would let their woman run around like she was.

Of coarse she noticed him, god she loved sake, being able to be perfectly sober while still not having such feelings like embarrassment, such a wonderful thing. Like the forces of nature the great shikon miko and the taiyoukai of ole looked each other in the eye, that wicked smirk still on her face as she bit hard into her poor lower pouty lip, her slightly sharp k-9's daring to almost break the skin, only enough to allow the scent of her intoxicating coppery blood to fill his nose. Still singing the words to the song as her body still swayed in a way that made other women jealous and the male in front of her possessive, she made her way over to him, dancing around him while grinding her body against his own. The few that knew him were in shock, no one touched him, and yet he allowed this woman, it was only the taiyokai that could feel her pressed down power and she his, the few other demons in the building were nothing. As she made her way against him, fitting her back to his chest, her hips swaying and pressing into his growing need, his hand found its way to her hips, holding them tight against him as they moved across the valley above her femininity.

They danced, while she pressed her back into him with need, and he pressed back in kind, his hand rubbing the swell of her hips up to the flat plane of her stomach. The barely there claws, thanks to concealments, finding their way into the hem of her skirt. Leaning her head back exposing her neck to him, he nearly lost it, of coarse she remembered their long lost conversations, when she wanted to know why Inuyasha did things, they had become friends long ago, and though neither admitted it, they had always wanted more between them, now there was only them, and the things of the past were just that, the past. There was no hanyou spider or dog, no jewel, no lands to protect, no adopted child, there was just them, and memories, something in common that no other had, but them. Their bodies entwined to the music as the club version was severally longer then the cd or air version, it began to play into another song.

Turning into him she made the first bold move, now she would make the second, pulling him down to her, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips locked his in a passionately slow tender kiss, the club and all things around them forgotten. With an upper body strength he did not know she possessed, she hoisted herself up his person, hiking her skirt in the process, and wrapping her long legs around his waist, not that anyone else could really see something but it was a damn bold move on her part. He could feel her heat, pressing hotly into him, the scent of her need growing to massive proportions. One of his hands moved its way from her back to her ass holding her up, while the other played in her much shorter tress. Moving with demonic speed, one moment he was there, the next no one in the club knew where they were.

She didn't' ask where they were going, hell she didn't care, all she knew was they were wearing far too many cloths for her liking, and so she began to undress him, not caring that as she began to pull his cloth off they were in fact falling down upon Tokyo because he was flying them somewhere. He inwardly smirked, she had just lost him a very expensive jacket, luckily his wallet and keys were in his pants pockets. They floated fast and furiously over Tokyo, until they made it to his penthouse, landing he wasted no time and shredded her outfit, though he had liked the white ensemble, but he did leave the crimson corset, it was rather nice and well it made her breasts look fantastic. Standing in front of him, her cheeks flushed cherry, but the bashful girl from the past that would have attempted to cover herself had never come back out of that well, she was somewhere else, Kagome wearing now only her corset and that wicked smirk walked over to the taiyoukai. He had to admit to be stalked by her in such a way was possibly the sexiest thing he could have thought of at the moment other then having her on her hands and knees cleaning his floors just as she was right now, high heels and a corset that did not cover her almost flesh colored tawny nipples. _Yes that would be something held get her to do later, while he drank coffee maybe?, before he took her over and over again until she couldn't walk… tomorrow maybe… _he thought as he suddenly felt a burn against his flesh.

Sesshomaru had been so lost in thought he had failed to notice the seductive miko place her hands on his clothing, now normal clothing would not be so effected but clothing he wore would have magic infused in the off chance he needed to transform, it would act like a shield even, or possibly it was his jyaki that fused so with the material so close to his skin, either way it went up like fire to hair when she surged it with her reaitsu. Before her stood in all his glory a very naked, hard in all meanings of the word, taiyoukai of the western lands, lord of all youkai in Japan, Sesshomaru. He quirked his brow at the little woman, almost suppressed that he was now out of a three thousand dollar suit, she only grinned at him before backing away from him saying something that sent his beast into a near frenzy, "Come and get me big boy." she said before literally taking off into his overly large penthouse. For the first time in a very long time Sesshomaru smiled, not only was she catering to him but his beast as well, but human be damned, that force of nature was going to be his by mornings light… marked, mated, and pupped, not to mention barefoot, and naked…'_raRr_' he thought as he followed his soon to be mate.

He followed her hearing her giggled as he pounced her, her legs wrapping around him to keep him near. "Did you think you could get away from this Sesshomaru?" he asked with a playful tone to his voice.

Her reply was, "Maybe, maybe I wanted you to chase me…" she said a bit huskily.

"Indeed." was all he said before he began their long torturous night of passion, though all she could really think before thinking became too hard was, 'Either way, its all the buttons fault… it did want to be loosened after all.'

* * *

An: reviews from original location:

.

.

.

**kashiangel07 2008-10-08 .** chapter 1

lol, loved it. need i have to say more?

**Teensie-sama 2008-10-06 .** chapter 1

wow girly girl. Great story.  
You sure can write them.  
(my Sesshie still isn't fixed)  
So i have time to read instead of writing.  
(All files saved on Sesshie)

**broken hearted n hurt 2008-09-20 .** chapter 1

that wuz hot! is there gonna b a sequal? like she wake up as the sober kagome with sesshomaru there or something? plz plz plz!?!

**Twist in fate 2008-03-19 .** chapter 1

Good one shot.

**iheartanime43 2008-02-29 .** chapter 1

lol  
nice job ^^

**sesshomarusama33 2008-02-23 .** chapter 1

I loved it! You should have made this into a sequel!  
~ss33

**Alternative Angel 2008-02-23 **. chapter 1

Damn!  
Cold showers anybody?  
I loved this shot but I think some people will be ** at you for not going into detail.


	8. The Surgeons Wife's Pout

**The Surgeons Wife's Pout**** .............................................................................For Nobody's Late Challenge: ****"Public Transportation"

* * *

**_

* * *

_

Kagome pouted, she didn't often act like a spoiled wife but it was times like this that she couldn't help it. Her husband had taken her car keys away because of a speeding ticket she'd gotten, granted it was over $1000, she still didn't think she deserved this. She hadn't seen the construction signs, nor the double fine signs, or especially the cop, so really it wasn't her fault, but having her ride the public bus was a punishment worst then any she had ever been given before.

Her husband and mate, the surgeon, had a fit when the ticket had been sent through the mail to them, of coarse the car was registered in his name, and even though she was hardly a wife to go out on large shopping sprees or spend money excessively she'd been punished like she was and by having her precious Volvo taken from her by the crazy male she mated and married.

So unnerved and upset by having to use the public transportation, a malicious plan formed in her mind, if he wanted to act this way, she'd act the way the other doctors wives acted. Mind made up she asked to be let off the bus, from here she'd walk, and then when it was all over she'd take a cab home. By the end of the night she'd have her car keys back, being a surgeons wife did have its privileges, she smiled to her self..

Hours later the wife, mate and mother of one, came home with so many packages that she had to be helped inside, but she was happier then she'd been when she left, the small house staff they had was shocked. Kagome never acted like this, but they also knew she did have a tempter, and having had her car taken from her had put her in a foul mood for days. They simply figured this was pay back, in part they were correct, but how much they simply didn't know.

Sesshomaru had a long day at work, luckily his skilled hands had saved the young woman's life he'd worked on today, the operation took forever though. But it brought home the paycheck, he got home expecting to see his still rather pissy mate, honestly he could understand why she was upset, he'd taken her car away from her. He hadn't planned to keep her from it for too long, he'd thought about it for a few days, and he'd felt she'd been punished enough. Not only that but he didn't like her being on public buses, or even taxi's for that matter, anything could happen to her.

He'd planned to give her car keys tonight with the promise that she would slow down, when he walked up to his bedroom and saw many many shopping bags. Instantly his temper was rising, this was not like Kagome to act so spoiled, Stomping up to their room he just as he was about to make his anger known when the little vixen stepped into sight.

Before him was his bride, his mate, scantily clad in nothing but an incredibly sheer silken negligee, with ribbons, matching garter belt and stalking, stiletto's to match. Her hair was wild and tossed, as she walked over to him as though he was her prey.

She grabbed his clawed hand and led him to the bed, tossing him back and began to torture him, normally the dominate one in their sexcapades, he was completely hooked and fast. Soon he was worked into a frenzy, and she knew it, he was ready to throw her down on her hands and knees and make a sibling for his eldest pup, when she abruptly pulled away from him, dawning her night robe to cover the body he loved so. He snarled at the loss, being denied by his bitch. When she simply looked at him the mock mask of his own indifference.

"You took away something I loved, I take away something you love." she got up and went into the bathroom before locking the door and getting ready to take a bath. She didn't have to wait long before there was a pounding on the bathroom door, getting up from the side of the tub she casually opened the door to eye her scarlet eyed mate, holding her car keys, she smiled and giggled as he dropped them into her open palm and then again as he pulled her up and slammed her gently into the wall.

"Never again will you tease me woman." he growled out. She giggled still in the face of a 'monster', as she began kissing him, nipping, loving him as she murmured.

"You punished me, I punished you. Next time you take my keys you'll have a lot more then a shopping spree to deal with."

"Well you don't do it often, but I assure you woman, public transportation will be the least of your worries, and you wont be using that car of yours too soon either, you wont be walking right when I'm done with you for days." he nipped her ear as she giggled out again, as he whisked her back into the bedroom.

The next morning he left her in bed, and he was right she couldn't walk, she cursed him playfully as he left her once again for another day of work, still pouting, but at least not being able to use her car was better then not having it.


	9. An act of Deception

**An act of Deception.

* * *

**"So its true then, you have joined the vile hanyou." he stated and asked at the same time, watching a pale blue eyes of the woman that was the root cause of the aches of the jeweled war of the Shikon. He took in her watery smile, as she sat across from him gently, and ladylike, her hands easily and gently placed on her lap, before she looked at him in the eye. A both bold and stupid thing to do, her answer was a delicate voice, words spoken in wisdom.

"To know how to disguise or deceive is the knowledge of kings." she stated simply, allowing him to take in her words.

"Deception." he stated again.

"I want one being to know the truth, one alone will make it all worth while." she said to him, before telling him her plan.

"You are a fool." he stated, watched again as she gave him that watery smile, that was both beautiful and tragic.

"That may be, but I have made my peace. Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama, until we meet again." she said as she stood and walked away literally vanishing in a whips of shimmering smoke.

* * *

That was what she told him a year ago, and here as the final battle waged hard on she stood by that vile hanyou's side, her magic dark now, and yet still oddly pure. He'd seen little of her during that year and yet he'd heard much about her. She the Shikon miko returned, Kagome of Edo, Inuyasha's once wench, had joined forced with Naraku.

She stood tall and proud, defiant, radiant, dressed scantily clad in little more then black strips of cloth made out to be some sort of gown, barely held together with a dark purple corset. Her pale blue eyes stood out more as they were caked and surrounded by dark shadowy black. She was gorgeous as a maiden of death.

Her once companions fought for their dear life, as she watched on in cold indifference a mask that did not at all look right upon her beautiful face. The western lord had to wonder what would happen, if her plan would be as she hoped for it to be. Though his eyes were on the battle they were also on the woman that stood by the vile hanyou's side.

The battle waged for far longer then any of the hunters had thought and finally Naraku made his play. The boy hunters shard was ripped from his back, leaving the boy to die in his own sisters arms, her cries and wails deafening, and your drowned out by the sound of battle all around.

The hanyou quickly handed off the shard to the priestess, who fused the jewel together, as her power mounted up, the winds of her aura spreading out and fanning over the whole battle field. Many covering their eyes, but he, the western lord looked on.

He watched as the hanyou embraced the miko, the sight almost looking as if they were watching a lovers embrace, and yet. There before them they could all hear his screams, as the woman placed her hand above the place where Naraku's heart once was. A bright blasting pink aura shot through the hanyou, killing him instantly, leaving all his minions free from his control.

Kanna and Kagura backed away from the fight, wanting noting to do with any of this any more. He heard his brothers roar to the miko , could smell the confusion in the air, he knew what they thought, but they were all wrong. His own cold eyes locked with hers, she gave a short nod before closing her eyes, as her aura and the wind around her picked up once more, now becoming violent.

He watched as slowly the miko started to grow brighter, and brighter, and then even still as she ascended into the air, her ripped and shredded gown turning into a shimmering sheer kimono, while black glowing wings sprouted from her back.

Slowly she began to glow as spheres of light began to exit her, soon those lights tallied into the hundreds, and with one large burst of light the balls flew every which way, before lighting up the field they were in.

When the light died down, the jewel was no longer powerful, simply a glass ball, clear as a drop of rain, it floated down to his clawed palm. He looked up to see demons and humans of all kinds entering the battle field, the defeated wolf clan, the slayers villagers, and many many more. On the wind whispered her voice, "One life and one eternal soul for all of theirs, my destiny is done."

In all the joy around them it was her kit that asked the dreaded question, "Where's Kagome?" and soon they all looked to see none there.

"What's it matter, she betrayed us." roughly replied the brash hanyou. Soon a chorus of similar tidings were bade and it was all he himself could do not to kill them all, but to do so would sully her sacrifice.

"ENOUGH!" he roared so deafening that all fell silent. He brooded for a moment before telling them what the priestess had done. "Higurashi, Kagome. Born miko of the Shikon Jewel has given her life this day, and for every life there after to bring back into this world those who were taken from you by Naraku."

"Her soul will never grace this world again, for she has given those infinite lifetimes, so that you can share one more lifetime with those long dead. She endured a year of pain, seclusion, torture, and by the scent of her before she left this world rape so that you could find happiness. Sully her honorable sacrifice once more, and this one will slaughter the lot of you. None of you are brave enough to do or give up what she has."

With that the tai turned and left, never looking back at any of them, and yet never forgetting the girl that he respected more then any other.


	10. Messy Miko

**Messy Miko**** .............................................................................For Nobody's Late Challenge: ****"Watermelon"

* * *

  
**

He looked at his miko and silently wondered if traveling through time, all over Japan, and for so long had finally addled her brain. Their sex life was always interesting before, but he had to wonder where she was going with the large oblong and yet strangly round green stripped fruit.

She had told him she would bring him something he liked as some of the 'treats' she had brought in the past, though somewhere sweet, tasted foul to his hyperactive tongue and nose. Yet this fruit was not at all sexy. Quirking a brow at her he watched as she cut into the large melon, as liquid sprang forth from it, it smelled sweet and he could not deny that it tingled his nose in an appetizing way.

As she worked, bent over he couldn't help but admire her hind end, one of his favorite attributes, save her long sinuous legs. He watched as it shook a bit, jiggling here and there, if she was not finished with the fruit she would soon find his appetite had changed for the carnal pleasure of her body rather then the sweet flesh of the fruit.

As if reading his mind she turned to him then, wearing something too sinful for words in the summer heat, in his private garden was the only place he allowed her to wear what she called a 'bathing suit' allowing him and only him to see the sensual curves of her body that left him in need always.

She carried a tray of cut fruit over, and sat before him, taking a small bit she teased him with it, allowing it to run over his lip before allowing him to sink his fangs into it. She had said it was seedless for ease, he didn't notice. The taste was indeed pleasing, and he knew he would have to get her to buy more and bring more of these back, perhaps just the seeds so he could have his gardeners or chef grow him some later.

That though was not on his mind as she teased him eating her own piece of watermelon, she took a bite but not before allowing the juice to trickle down her chin and throat, and onto the lush glob of her breast. He wasted no time licking the spilled liquid up, and raveling in her awed moan. Yes he did indeed want her to bring more of this fruit home, for she was certainly a messy eater with it, and never before had he delighted in such a fact.


	11. Witches, Fairies, Warlords, What Next?

**Witches, Fairies, Warlords, What Next?**** .............................................................................For Akumi's challenge: "Penguins"**

**

* * *

**

The corporate executive looked at his wife and mate of five years as she got them ready for the Halloween ball that she had some how managed to talk him into having. It was an affair that was supposed to allow his employees and their families to get to know one another outside of work, as well as giving him the ability to make potential partnerships with other company heads and their families that were also invited.

It was a costume ball of coarse. He was tailored in a traditional feudal warlords attire of scarlet and white with sakura blossoms, swords, armor, fuzzy pelt and all. Their four year old daughter, Rin, decked out adorably in a fairy costume, though he's never seen a fea wear anything that sparkled, nor was ever so pink. His wife, Kagome, in a slinky black number that had a low but tasteful V-neck line that plunged a bit, complete with choker, and pointy hat. Though again he had never seen a 'witch' look anything like that.

And finally there was his retainer, and Rin's personal 'nanny' Jaken, dressed sharply in a black tux. Raising a silver brought as he wife finished up with the last few curls on their daughters head, he couldn't help but wonder what Jaken was supposed to be. He'd thought a 'spy,' but the old toad was far too clumsy. Then he thought perhaps he was going to be a 'waiter,' but then the little toad didn't like to serve anyone other then his own family. Finally not being about to sate his curiosity any longer the old dog cracked.

"Kagome?" his baritone voice called.

"Hn." she musically replied still fixing Rin's attire.

"This Sesshomaru understands that he is a 'War Lord.'"

"MmmHmm." she called bobby pin in mouth, still fiddling with Rin's hair.

"Rin is a 'fairy.'" he stated.

"Yep, she is the cutest fairy ever!" Kagome said kissing her small daughter's forehead.

"You are a 'witch.'" he stated, and questioned at the same time, causing Kagome to raise her brow at him, wondering where he was going with all of this. She simply nodded her head, not wanting to give him the chance to have herself admit to being a 'witch.' What wife would want to give their husband that ammo?

"Then what prey tell is Jaken supposed to be?" he questioned with a quaked brow, and pointed claw at the waddling servant.

"A Penguin daddy!" beamed Rin as Kagome stared to giggle at the incredulous looked she was getting from both Jaken and Her mate and husband.

"A ...penguin?" Sesshomaru drawled out.

"Mmmhmm." she said with a smile as she kissed him soundly, and they all left for the ball.


	12. Off to the Races

**Off to the Races****.............................................................................For Possessed's Nobo challenge: "Eggs" 1/5/9  
**

* * *

Granted it was an odd turn of events, the weather despite the season in the feudal era was hot, and even after more then two years traveling from one time to another the futuristic miko was still perplexed by it. She had lobbied for some time to be able to get some down time, the spider hunt wasn't getting any better, as he had as usually after their small victory fled like the coward he was.

She'd gone home to get some things, personal effects for herself, more ramen for Inuyasha, 'girl things' for she and Sango, books for both Sesshomaru and Miroku, not to mention Jaken as well. That's right they had at some point joined up. The great dai had originally said it was because plainly it would make since for them to hunt the spider together, after a few months of getting to know the stoic dog, Kagome figured it had been to get Rin to open up more. This was fine by Kagome, because Shippo loved having another child around to play with.

Going to her time she knew her hanyou friend and once thought lover wouldn't let her stay long, why he was always so against her coming home she'd never figure out, unlike him, she actually LIKED her family. She'd sighed heavily thinking about the still rift between the dogs, and decided perhaps they might be able to open up if they all played some games. They would need something that the adults and the children could do, as well as maybe just some things for the adults. She had promised to teach Miroku poker after all.

Decision made the miko came back to from the future laid down with things for amusement. Coming back the air was still nice and warm and she had changed into something more comfortable then her high school uniform. She sighed at this as well, missing her green skirt in favor of the plaid she now wore. Getting over this, the miko wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt over her bathing suit, climbed out of the well with her precious cargo, before heading to the village with a smile on her face.

Once there it didn't take long to get things going though the gang really didn't get it, she still found it amusing. They were playing 'The egg and spoon race.' Something simple yet difficult to grasp for them but over all fun, the miko explained to the group that it was for fun and had arranged them into 'heats' so that they could get more fun out of it. At first it was Jaken, Rin, and Shippo, spoon in the mouth, egg on the spoon, hands behind their backs as they ran as best they could from one end of the field to the other.

Jaken's egg died an instant death as he had tripped early, while Shippo nearly made it but in his hast to get there tripped near the end, and finally little Rin crossed the line. Then it was Kagome, Miroku and Sango, of which no one made it because while Sango and Miroku had the grace of fighters, Miroku's hand had reached for Sango's bottom not more then five feet from the start line, promoting the slayer to slap the hentai monk silly, thus his egg died a painful death as well at the hands of an enraged slayer. And Sango's was lost when she did in fact yell "Hentai!" as her palm hit.

The race had seemed as though it would be synched by Kagome until the fates brought her down egg and all via clumsiness. Of coarse it was all in good fun until the dogs got into it about who would and would not be racing, in the end with a bit of trickery on the miko's part via Rin. Both Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru had agreed to race as well. The two powerful beings both made it, though Sesshomaru had walked annoyed, and Inuyasha had leapt but nearly lost his egg had it not been for amazing balancing skills at the very last moment, oddly enough they tied, something neither liked. Kagome had only giggled before telling them.

"Okay one last race, Rin vs. Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha." she said with a laugh as both brother glared at her for sending them out to do this again. Her hanyou friend though wasn't having it, he didn't want to play and like the pouting puppy he was went off to sulk, Kagome knew though it was Kikyo, who was not for from them, that had called him away. She was disappointed but not sad, having long gotten over the hanyou in favor of the stoic older brother. She was insane she knew but oh well, a girl could dream!

Sesshomaru though, never one to give up wasn't really liking the position he was now in, to let the girl win would be miserable to his pride, but he could not and did not want to upset the child because she did not win the miko's silly game, in the end he really had nothing to worry about he would soon find out. The race wasn't fast as again he walked and Rin walked with him, side by side, of coarse this some what sucked the fun out of things, and still Sesshomaru was winning, something Kagome couldn't let happen.

Without thought the miko's fingers started working the buttons of her button down, before calling out to the dog demon "Lord Sesshomaru!!" now she never called him _lord_ so of coarse he looked and as soon as he did was greeted by the site of the miko's bare voluptuous chest save for the titsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polkadot bikini top she had on. Basically the thing covered her nipples, as it was a suit meant for tanning. The normally stoic demon faltered, his jaw slacked and the egg died a happy death, Rin of coarse won.

Kagome blushed prettily as she slammed her shirt shut just before Miroku could get his head over, his hentai radar going mad as Sango slapped him one more for trying to look, and the girls shared a happy laugh as Rin started to jump up and down that she won. Kagome thinking to herself that at least she hadn't taught them poker, surely Miroku would figure out that she knew strip poker as well, as Strip egg race. Kagome sighed, to herself as she smiled, before noticing the hungry look on the demon lord face.

Maybe teaching them strip poker wouldn't be such a bad idea, the miko thought, winking before she smirked at the demon lord and making plans for after the children went to bed while still madly blushing.


	13. Where have you Been?

**AN: **Hojo/Kags - nonsexual/relationship but sexual Sess/Kags + relationship, Mature reading folks, lemon, lang.

.

.

**Where have you Been? ****.............................................................................Random oneshot 1/11/09**

* * *

Kagome sat at her vanity, taking one last look before her dinner with Hojo. Gods how she hated this seemingly bi-annual events! It'd been years since they were considered a couple by their 3 similar friends, years since the Feudal Era, where she met a boy who was a dog, a man who was a lecher, a woman who was a exterminator, a little one…a fox who was a son, and most importantly the man she fell in love with.

She'd come back afterwards, not by choice, god no, not by choice. The jewel had finished and found its way back into her chest; the seventeen year old had been completely at a loss then, now she was far more collected, she had to be. Rather than a four year college she went straight for a two year business degree, figuring it be easiest to do something that allowed her to stay at the shrine.

She'd opened two businesses, one a yoga class in the morning and a martial arts class in the evenings. All and all it was an easy life, and they were both things that helped her stay close to her family, remind her that she was, in fact, savor of the world, shikon miko. Not to mention it helped her stay in shape.

Adjusting the diamond wedding ring on her left hand, Kagome remembered the day her mother gave it to her. She'd come home from the supermarket feeling so out of place, she couldn't just slap someone for looking at her or making comments but still it unnerved her to no end that males fell all over her body. Her mother had been sympathetic and placed the band her father had given her mother some twenty years ago on her small finger with a smile.

Saying that it was time she took it off and that Kagome could make better use for it. The ring had been on her finger ever since. It had come in handy on more then one occasion, especially when it came to her meetings with Hojo. He insisted that they meet every once in a while to catch up. Though she knew better, every few months they'd go out, he'd hit on her she'd turn him down and remind him that she was a married woman, flashing the ring her mother had given her years before.

Sighing Kagome looked at her watch then headed downstairs and kissed her family goodbye before slipping low heels on for the evening. They never met to far away, for emergencies, as well as the fact that she could always just fake a sickness and go home. How she hated meeting him like this, but she felt so obligated to him, even after paying him back for his help, she felt she owed him at least this.

The ever gallant Hojo had been the one to assist with funding the bare simplistic of material for her businesses at first. But within the month he had spread the word and had her scheduled booked with lessons of both forms. He had actually gotten the word out and many people had come to the classes. Even now she had too many students. Sighing as she made her way to bistro down the street. The place was quiet, and run by a friend of her mother's so it made meeting here just that much easier.

**.**

**Elsewhere…**

**.**

The sun was setting as his airplane touched down in Tokyo for the first time in a little over twenty years. He'd missed his homeland and had come back for a while before again having to leave the land of his birth. Closing his laptop and standing once the plane came to a stop, a black Maybach sat waiting for him. His nearly seven foot frame ducked out of the plane and into the car, his cold tired voice instructing the driver to take the 'scenic route' home, the demon behind the wheel already knowing the route from heart, it had been the same route they traveled every time to arrived in Tokyo, a route that always brought them passed the tree his brother had once been pinned to.

Nights curtain had fallen over the electric city though thunderous clouds danced on the horizon as his car made its way passed the old shrine, the driver slowing like always to give the lord of the West a moment to look at something that had survived from the past. Golden eyes looked out the window to see a woman that looked far too familiar to be a fluke narrowed in suspicion. Having the driver stop the tall demon made his way out of the car and up the shrine steps. A small woman with curly brown hair had been sweeping, the scent on the air too familiar to be wrong.

He cleared his baritone voice to try not to startle the female because she had her back to him. Sayuri Higurashi turned to look upon Sesshomaru, surprise didn't show on her face, nor did her heart beat quicken when she saw the crests upon his face or the crescent moon on his brow, the signs that told her this man was her grandson's father, a faint smile played on her lips as she wanted for the inevitable. "The shrine's closed for the evening sir, we open at noon until five pm if you'd like to see the grounds, or pay respects." she said politely.

Her words were heard but the demon lord was most interested in her lack of reaction to him, though his concealment spell was in place, his awesome height and coloring often made people gasp, so used to it. He was rather shocked to not receive it. "My apologies, but I was looking for someone, a girl, maybe seventeen years old, her name is Kagome." he said waiting for some type of response, again getting little.

"You must be one of Kagome's old school friends, she's out to dinner with a friend tonight, could I tell her who called?" asked the elder Higurashi woman knowing perfectly well whom this male was. She didn't know if she should be happy, or upset. Where had he been for so long? It had been six years since she came back, and yet the father of her child had never showed. Her daughters mate was lost to time she thought, and now here he stood before her. His aura though hidden was easy to feel, living with her grandson, and her children made aura's far to easy to feel, hell she often wondered how one couldn't feel aura's like theirs.

"I see." he offered the mother, of his mate. He didn't know if he should be happy that he'd found her or pissed that she wasn't here waiting for him. Hell he didn't know what to think. The last time he'd seen his mate had been the day of the final battle with the vile hanyou, they'd made love the night before, he remembered every moment as though it had just happened the night before.

He had been her first, and swore he would be her last, and when it was all done, when they had finally won the good fight, she had touched a complete jewel and vanished in a wash of bright pinkish white light. Yes he had gone on a rampage, and lost himself to his beast for far longer then he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands she have ever.

His beast who'd been imprisoned for so long, silent, and deadly suddenly stirred. As it always had when he came to this shrine, but this time was different, this time, he would have his mate. If one could look within him they would see a great white hound, whose blood red eyes were slowly opening, as if awakening from some dark slumber. Sesshomaru's nose sniffed and caught the slight hint of her lovely scent. In all this time, over five hundred years for him it was still mostly the same, smelling of orange blossoms in the rain, moonflowers one a full moon, and tea, and yet underlying that scent was his own masculine scent, his beast was pleased, how ever long it had been for her, she still smelled of him.

The tall figured bowed his head to her with a devilish smirk plastered on his face, Sayuri didn't know if this was bad or good. She knew her daughter still loved this man, this demon lord, and yet if it had been returned where was he? Why wasn't he here for all of Kagome's hard times, or even for the birth of his heir and son?

She watched with feigned interest as he leap down the stairs, three and four at a time, while she turned sharply to go inside and call her daughter, and give her just a moments noticed. If the elder brother where anything like the young, Inuyasha, she thought sadly, then he'd be at the restaurant in minutes, Sayuri had no time to waste.

**.**

**Back at the restaurant…**

**.**

Kagome and Hojo had been at dinner for maybe an hour, their food had come, and they ate while chatting. Though mostly Hojo just spoke, while she "oh really?", "Do tell…" she loathed meeting with him. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he were some part wolf demon. Though she could since no demonic aura coming from him, she could swear Hojo could give Kouga a run for his money. She smiled at the thought of her old friend, and wondered again not for the first time if any of her demon friends had lived to this day. Hojo of course thought she was just being entertained by his story, truly the guy was thick headed, she thought.

Kagome had finally started paying attention to the conversation, if you could call it that, when she felt her phone vibrate, "Oh, Hojo, I'm sorry." she said while looking down for her purse, which had fallen on the floor under her chair spilling its contents. "My phones going off. It could be important. Do you mind if I take this?" she asked while pushing the spilled contents back into the purse.

"Oh sure Kagome." he said with a waved hand and a smile. He loved her, Hojo had never wanted another girl in all his life, from the moment he'd met her even now, he wanted her, loved her, and would gladly make her his if she would only allow him. He wouldn't lie if asked, he hated this man that had her heart, this man that he had never been met.

This mystery person who had swept into his Kagome's life and ruined it, in his opinion, leaving her married and pregnant, and never coming back. Sure she had told him that her husband was in the military, and that he wasn't allowed to tell her where he went, or what was going on… 'for her safety', a lie, Hojo's heart and mind screamed, thinking over what kind of man could leave his young pregnant wife for any reason, especially if it were Kagome.

His angry mental tirade had come to and end as he noticed Kagome's frown. "Everything okay?" he asked cheerily, reminding Kagome much of a monk she once knew. Kagome sighed.

"My mother called from my house, she knows I'm out, so it must be something important. She never bothers unless its important, but right when I was going to answer it, it stopped ringing, do you mind if I call back just to check and make sure everything's okay?" she asked, again Hojo smiled and said, 'Sure.' Kagome gave him a nervous smile, as he thought about the woman who sat across from him, she was everything a man could want. Even now he could see her married to him, pregnant with his child while their older children played in their back yard, she was so motherly, and loving, in his musings he didn't even noticed Kagome looking at her phone oddly.

**.**

**Elsewhere…**

**.**

Sesshomaru could smell her scent getting stronger. Every bit of him and his beast alive with want and need for their mate, their wonderful soft, lovely, long lost mate. Passing a small flower shop he went inside and bought a bouquet of orange blossoms, her favorite, he mused as he left the spot and made his way to the restaurant, she was off at having dinner with her friend. She would be so surprised. He wondered what she would do, surly she would be happy, and then he could whisk her off and have his way with her until he tired, and they'd get to know each other all over again. He smiled genuinely at the thought of her heated flesh with his own, his arousal growing with ever step.

Kagome had literally just opened her clam phone when her mother's voice rang through, a tad confused seeing as how she hadn't dialed yet, she was just placing the ear piece to her head and felt two very important things. First, she felt his aura, while at the same time, she heard briefly from her mother, "Kagome, I just saw `Shiinu's father, he's on his way, Kagome?…Kagome?! KAG--" She didn't turn around when she felt his aura lick her own in complete desire burning a heat into her body, nor did she notice anything as her cell phone slipped from her hand. Her breath hitched, as she slowly turned her shoulder to look at the front door.

There in a simple black suit, white button down shirt, and black tie with flowers in his hand stood her "Sesshomaru" she whispered. Her eyes widened, drinking the sight of him, his once long hair was cut far shorter then the last time she had seen him, it wasn't short or cropped but still long enough to tie in a small pony tail in the back, his bangs it seemed he had allowed to grow out to the same length, his eyes were still the same burning amber orbs they had once been and when they spotted her, she could feel the love, heat, desire and want he had for her. Her mating mark, which had been dormant since returning was alive, and feeding her his intensions. He casually swaggered over to her, every eye in the room upon him, and now her seeing as how she was the women he came for.

Hojo sat there watching as the phone dropped only to see her turn, hearing two things, one he had always wanted to hear from her, only he had wanted it to be over him, her breath hitched in the most seductive of ways. Next the name, the name of the most hated person he had never met, "Sesshomaru." she had said breathily, almost in a moan. He watched as an impossibly tall figure came over to their table, he didn't like him, he looked like a model, and what was with how he walked over here?, Hojo asked himself seething a bit from the situation at hand. He watched as their eyes met and locked, as her breathing became hot and heavy for this man who had caused her so much pain.

Sesshomaru took little notice of the male his mate was having dinner with, but he drank in the sight of her, the scent, and the sound of his name rolling off her prefect lips. She wore a simple teal dress. It had a scooped neckline, baring the tops of her shoulder and the juncture of her neck which also showed off the pale blue crescent moon set between to faint puncture wounds from long ago, his mark. The dress was form fitting to the nice wide way of her hips, were it flared out a bit so as not to hug her still ever long tanned legs. His smirk grew as she smiled happily at him, before biting her lips as if to not let herself believe the site of him were real. Kagome's undoing though was when he said her name.

"Kagome." Was all he got a chance to say as her body sprang from her seat, allowing the phone to hit the table un-noticed, where her purse now sat as well. Her lips met his as her eyes closed, and she happily devoured him, he was ever quick to respond to his demanding mate, it seemed that it didn't matter how long she had waited she wanted him just as much. His hands slipped around her body, bringing the slow inferno that was his mate closer to his own raging volcano.

It didn't matter how long they kissed when they finally came up for air, all of the restaurant was watching them. Kagome blushed prettily while Sesshomaru brushed off the bit of her gloss from his lips as he took her hand to leave. Kagome didn't need to know where they were going only that he was here with her, she turned casually to grab her purse, when she saw Hojo. She stopped causing the Taiyoukai to notice the male for the first time since he got there.

"Oh my god, Hojo, I …" she was cut off by Hojo.

"Kagome, is this him?" was all he asked, while standing and placing his fisted hands in his jacket coat. She nodded before introducing them.

"Yes. Sesshomaru, this is an old friend of mine, Hojo. Hojo, this is, "She turned to look up at Sesshomaru face when she said it, "My husband, Sesshomaru." While a bit taken back by the declaration, Sesshomaru was at least familiar with the term as it relates to mating, and human society, and doesn't seemed at all bothered by it making Kagome happy. Neither estranged lovers noticing the falter in Hojo's gaze.

Truly he never thought the cad was coming back, but by the look and build of him, he did look like he could be in the military, though obviously Japanese, his uncharacteristically white hair and hazel eye color were unnerving. Though looking at the pair it was easy to see them as a couple as much as he didn't want to admit it. They were exotic. Kagome's dark completion, pale eyes, and strikingly onyx hair pulled together her look, while this man was the polar opposite.

"Nice to meet you." bit out Hojo, though Sesshomaru could tell the male hated him, his scent reeked of it. A small smirk played on Sesshomaru's pale lips as he brought Kagome into an embrace, her warm body flush against his. He could smell her arousal and wondered how long he'd have to stand here before he would have his mate again. It had been five hundred years since he'd had the pleasures of a female, his female.

"Kagome didn't know you were back in town, we wouldn't have been out had she known." Looking down at his mate he could see she was uncomfortable, but the male kept going. "What with your type of work, and all, she hasn't known anything about your whereabouts. I'm glad your back so she won't worry so much." he said with a fake smile that doesn't meet his eyes.

"I told Hojo a little bit about your job in the military, about how sometimes you have to leave with no notice or warning. And that sometimes, like now, I have no idea when you'll be back." glancing down at his mate, a smirk played on his lips, she was so very cunning and smart.

"You were worried?" Sesshomaru intoned, causing Kagome to blush like she had so many times the night he'd taken her. She lightly fit his chest with her hand before he smelt tears that soon he saw welling in her eyes.

"Of course I worried! I thought… I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It's been so long Sesshou." she said in a breathy whine while barring her face in his chest. His arms closed around her as he lean down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her raven head.

"I am sorry, but I've retired from that particular endeavor. If you'll have me, I'll never leave your side again." he stated as she looked up and his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh Sesshou." she said breathlessly as she leaned up and captured his lips with her own passionately. The pair kissed for what seemed like forever in an embrace that left all in the room longing to be the very willing partner of either the polar hued couple, while Hojo's heart broke again, as it had when he found her to be married and with child that was not his own. And now he knew he'd never have her.

His eyes were down cast when she looked back to him. "Hojo. Um, I hope you don't mind, Is it okay if I go?" she asked shyly, though honestly Sesshomaru was just going to take her regardless what the male said he could smell her apprehension about leaving the male, knowing her, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah Kagome, its fine, call me some time when you guys are caught up, we can all go out some time. You can even bring the little guy." he said as Kagome smiled up at him before Sesshomaru began to pull her away not taking note of the humans comment before doing so. If he had to wait any longer the Taiyouki would surely pick her up throwing his woman over his shoulder and taking her before he got them home.

Pulling out his cell, Sesshomaru called his driver, who was there in less then a minute. Opening the door to the black vehicle, Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to enter first, keeping a lustful eye on her body as she moved. He noticed that her curves were different, more full and yet some how more firm and toned, he would have to find out how she had managed such a feat. She looked far more beautiful then she had when they had last seen one another, and for the life of him he really couldn't put his finger on it.

Kagome wasted no time, she had missed five years of time with her beloved Sesshomaru, and now she had him back. It didn't matter if it was only a few minutes until they got out again or hours she was going to take full advantage of this night. Questions and conversations could wait. She pulled her body to embrace his, straddling his hips with her own. Her high heels slipped off the moment she was in the car, her skirt hiked up appropriately for the manor of activities she was in the mists of doing.

Kagome looked into his eyes, honestly letting her very guarded feelings show raw for his eyes, eyes she had dreamt of, eyes that had been passed to another who waited at home for her to return, but the night was young and she would not come back empty handed. Her plump lips now devoid of lip gloss from the steamy passion filled kisses they had already shared, lingered over his heated pale skin, as the plump fleshy petal silk like lips parted just barely kissed fevered over his flesh. She was teasing him slowly, killing him with her love so to speak.

His hands consciously or subconsciously found her hips resting just a bit back, and at the same time above her firm rump, he wanted to give it a squeeze but he was apprehensive. Yes his mate was sitting on his lap, yes, she was kissing him, yes she was stirring his beast which had slept for nearly three hundred years, --not counting those rare moments called world war one and two when it had stirred into life with a roar, -- yes he wanted her more then he could have wanted for anything but he didn't know what to do.

It was unheard of for a mate to literally disappear, to vanish as she had. He should have died without her, and yet their bond was not broken by death, but by time, it was simply a mater of catching up to her. And so once the shock and pain had worn him down, which had taken almost two hundred or more years, he had accepted that he would have to wait for her. Judging by how she looked now he had over waited. The passion filled lips of his mate on his jugular brought him back to the world of flesh and blood, away from his past as a soft growl ran through him.

Her hot tongue licked silkily up his throat and it took all his nearly thousand years of living to maintain her as she was, and not forcedly pushed beneath him. His eyes were closed as he allowed a slight soft whiniest whimpered moan from his throat as that tongue works its way from his vulnerable neck to his over sensitive ear, by the Kamis, he thought, she still remembers every spot.

He moaned again, though this time far more huskily, and darker, promising that when they were without driver she would not walk when he was done with her. His driver could scent what was happening at this point, and was frightened, granted Sesshomaru was not one to let a woman hang on him, he knew if one was, then it was his mate. His lost to time mate and that meant that Sesshomaru would be incredibly overprotective, possessively dangerous, and so many other things that just screamed deadly. More so the driver knew that any gesture, no matter how small or proper could, and most likely would, be viewed as a challenge.

When Kagome paused in her ministrations for a moment to breath she leaned back a bit from her taiyoukai, and took in the sight of him. Her eyes were sorely in need of his beautiful vestige. She sighed happily and even giggled when his eyes opened revealing pink rimmed eyes, while his beautiful amber gold began to tint a warm teal. "I'm not going to be able to walk am I?" she asked softly with a smile, her lips just barely off of his own.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead to her own as her hands cupped his cheek softly, her cool appendages gracefully dancing over markings she should not be able to see if she were a normal human, those velvet like strips that so few had ever touched before, again a low rumbling growl rocked her body to the core.

"No mate, you may not be able to walk when we are finished for this night, day, morrow, eve, and so on. I may make it so you may never be allowed to walk again. "he answered before taking her lower lip in first but soon followed into a passion filled kiss as one of his large hands held her body to him, by her firm rear, and the other tangled at the base of her skull. Her eyes fluttered shut quickly and she could not stop the soft longing moan that crawled out of her, followed by a shallow but sweet laughter.

"You will have to allow me to walk my dear, I do have responsibilities that require the use of my legs, dear mate." she teased.

"Hn. Ridiculous, you are the mate of this Sesshomaru, there is nothing you need to walk for. Besides I may just chain you to my bed," he paused as he felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine as he lips caressed the shell of her ear. "Naked, and barefoot I might add." he said as he leaned back to view the ever lovely hue of her blushed cheek.

"Indeed." she teased. "But I have something for you at home, and you will allow me to take you there tonight." she said with authority, that caused Sesshomaru's brow to rise in curiosity. He didn't ask, right now he didn't want to know, he wanted her, he wanted his mate, naked beneath him writhing in utter euphoric bliss.

They arrived shortly at his penthouse near downtown Tokyo. He hated so many humans but it seemed to be a necessary evil, at least he had an entrance to his own penthouse from the garage, which meant he didn't have to enter the lobby. Pulling his mate out of the car with a quickness, they were in the elevator and going up before very long. This elevator was made far faster then others, an express to his home only. The bell dinged and they were inside.

Kagome was pushed gently but with force against the cool wall of the elevator stalls wall, the shirt of her dress hiked up already as her long legs lifted to wrap around his narrow hips. Fangs kisses lavishes her neck as she breathed in deep, heavily, her eyes rolling back into her head as her lids closed in bliss, her arousal spiked viciously. How could it not? Against her for the first time in years was her mate, her lover, the father of her pup, which she was going to have him meet later, she would not let another night be wasted with out them knowing.

Her thoughts were dashed as she felt him clawing at her panties and heard the delicate fabric ripping with his clawed caress, she smirked nearly devilishly. As he still felt content to lavish her neck with nips, bites, licks, and kisses, she felt herself already wet, and a clawed thumb rubbing gently against her clit. She staggered a breathy moan out as the door to his apartment opened, and he finally pulled back from her. Breathing deeply as she tried to remember how to walk, her lusty gaze slowly opened to pool of molten heated amber.

His own gaze so wanton that it nearly made her burn.

His clawed hand entwined with her own, and easily he pulled her out with him in the lead, he wasted no time at all bringing her to his bedroom, his instincts screaming at him to never let her go again, the last time they had it had taken five hundred years to get back to her. By the time they made it to his room, her shoes had been lost along the way as well as her purse, his jacket and his tie. As he pulled her into his large bedroom, she turned to face him, easily unbuttoning his shirt and un-tucking it. While his clawed hands found the zipper in the back of her dress and unzipped.

His bare chest and abs were presented to her, as her nearly bare body was to him, he looked hungrily over her form, noting that she'd gained weight in certain places, that her hips seemed wider, her breast fuller, though her stomach now had the tiniest little 'pooch' along with barely noticeable stretch marks. He wasn't very sure what it was but it was sending warning bells in his head. He was about to ask a question when she finally undid her bra. Her voluptuous mounds bounced free and his attention to detail was lost on the orbs of pleasure he instantly took in his mouth.

She moaned out as her fingers found his belt and his pants dropped. Pulling a forelock of hair down Kagome scaled her mate's body pulling herself up his person, and locking her lags around him, pressing his need into her heat. He was commando!

Sesshomaru instantly felt the slick wet heat against his fleshy member, his eyes nearly widened at the thought, she was nearly bare there, and he had always loved to lick her there. Kagome kissed him though, kissed him as though she were a woman who never thought she'd see him again, so passionately and full of unfathomable love. One of his hands supported her meager weight while holding on to her flush rump, while the other locked into her tress of raven hair.

"Please." she nearly begged. "Just take me, I don't think I can stand it any longer!" she whispered out in distress. He wasted no more time, knowing she was already soaking wet, and buried himself within her. Her eyes closed tight at the intrusion, and even Sesshomaru was having a hard time of it. She was as tight or tighter then when he had first taken her all those years ago. It nearly bored on painful, but was overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Slowly he began to pump into her taking it with ease as he had never before. Years before taking her as mate, knowing the possibility that they might not live through the battle with Naraku, knowing that time could steal her back, he hadn't cared then. For once in his life he had found true blissful happiness, and for at least one night he had known her in every way a male could know a female. For five hundred years and then some he had no other, fate was cruel but he had made his choice and didn't need another.

He'd been lost to his anger when she was gone, knowing that it was time that had taken her. Rin had softened the blow, though she eventually married and had children of her own. Only those children had he been close with, the next generation after he had cut ties with them. And when they had passed into the next life, he became so very bitter. Lost in his own sorrows he had forsaken the world around him, forsaken his title, and his lands, for hundreds of years. And when he finally came back to himself knowing he could endure time for her, his world was completely different.

Humans had taken over everything; though demons still existed they were forced into hiding as holy wars made their lives horrible. Yet he adapted, and changed with the times, built his empire again based off of only him and not the West that his father had given him on his death bed. It was easy for a long time until modern times began to make things difficult, but then even still he made himself a king amongst men.

He traded business and money like he breathed air, and had come home for the first time in years only to find his mate. He wondered how long she had waited since she had last seen her. It was obvious it had been some years to him. As she had aged, and aged beautifully at that. He was beyond glad to find her now, as his seed would keep her life tied to his own. He pumped harder as she moaned out his name like he was a sex god.

He'd never gotten the chance to tell her that she'd live immortally by his side for all of their lives. That his seed, potent or not, had age deifying properties, that if he gave into her at least once a week she would age as he did. No he planned to have her more then just once a week. He planned to pup her, as she had always been wonderful with kids then, he knew she'd be great with them now as well. Again he pumped into her lifted one of her legs around his shoulder before he began to piston into his bitch like a possessed crazed youkai.

Her walls fluttered around him, telling him she was close, and he only went faster. Suddenly those walls locked around him, his girth taking the pleasurable abuse better then anything, gods he loved her, as she finally came, pulling him with her as he couldn't resist. It had been five hundred years since his last. Knotting within her he slowly lowered above her, her body stretched to fit him, again, just like their first and last time together, though he knew this would not be like that, he'd keep her for always.

He took in her flushed appearance as her eyes fluttered open to look at him, and her legs wrapped around him once more keeping her to him. He kissed her gently, and took in her scent, the scent that was still laced with only his as well as a combination of theirs. Whatever it was it had his beast nearly purring on end. No words needed to be said, they were together. That was all that mattered. Time itself seemed to pas them by as she finally spoke, gently and not at all angry, "Where have you been?" she questioned him.

He sighed a bit but not out of frustration, but out of the fact that he had wished to be with her when she came forth once more. And he'd missed it, missed time, precious time with her. He answered, "In the states. No one knew what time you were from exactly. I could only look around for clues. Like Ramen, and that silly school uniform you wore."

She smacked him playfully. "Hey! That uniform was great! And I'll have you know I can still fit into it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he captured it with a kiss. Before thrumming out a laugh at her shocked face. "Then perhaps I will have you model it for me. I always did like the way your legs looked in it." he said watching her blush hotly. He kissed her all over and found his way to her ring finger. "This?" he asked.

"It was my mother's, I got tired of men hitting on me everywhere I went, I've never wanted anyone once I found you. Its helped so many times to just be able to flash a ring so that guys would leave me alone." she said quietly, not looking up to see Sesshomaru dark expression at the idea of males around his female.

"Hn." he stated, receiving a kiss on his jaw from his lovely mate. And easily the night passed in each other embrace. Finally he was able to pull himself from her being not that he wanted to he was very content being between her folds. She moaned a bit as she'd fallen into a light sleep, and he held her, until dawn when she stirred. Groggy and a bit confused Kagome woke and looked at her mate.

"It wasn't a dream again." she whispered trailing her fingers across his face lightly. Golden lamps opened lazily to look at her, a small content smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"It was no dream, mate." he said slowly leaning in to kiss her. She returned it with favor, only breaking to ask.

"What time is it?"

"Early yet, the sun begins to rise." he finished, but as soon as he said it, she was off of him and running around for her cloths. A mantra of 'oh my god oh my god, OH MY GOD.' being chanted. "Mate?" he called out wanting to stop her frantic flight, and causing her to stop mid step. Her one heel on, the other hanging from her fingers as she tried to put it on, as her dress hung crumpled and messily on her shoulder unzipped, her hair spilling out in that bed-head way that just screams 'I had great sex last night.' Really his woman could make the most sexiest poses when she tried not to.

She blushed notice his darkening gaze but quickly shut out the want for him at the moment, they needed to go home, he needed to meet someone, and her mother was going to kill her. "We need to go." she stated.

"Go where?" he asked puzzled but stepping out of bed, in all his full glory and making his mate blush beat red. Really he loved to do that to her, she'd seen his anatomy a few times, felt it within her, and yet she still blushed like she was a virgin.

"Home. I need you to meet someone." she said as she finished putting on her last shoe and began to run her fingers through her rumpled hair. Bringing her head up she looked at him with a smile.

"Who are we meeting?" he asked as he got out a pair of slacks and a button down shirt easily dressing quickly.

"It's a surprise, but we need to hurry. I don't want mom to worry any more, I never called last night and oh my god I hope she doesn't kill me." she finished covering her face with her hands, missing Sesshomaru nearly silent chuckle. They got dressed, Kagome in her cloths from last night and Sesshomaru in the simple trousers and button down, as they made their way back to the shrine Kagome fidgeted nervously, not noticing her mates attention to her person as he took in her changing scent. It pleased him greatly to know it fertile female had taken root with his seed.

He smirked wondering how she'd react to the fact that she was pupped.

Pulling up to the shrine they easily got out and headed up the stairs, Sesshomaru behind his mate, watching her perfect ass as she went up. He knew he would have to cancel meetings for a month or more now that he'd found her again, business could wait. Now that he had his mate, and they were starting a family, he could care less about business, it had only been a pass time until he could meet her again.

The sky danced in the early morning light with bright fiery pinks and oranges meshed into a lightly clouded sky, as it washed over the shrine itself. Sesshomaru had walked these grounds many times, had saved them during world war II, and was in fact the silent benefactor, knowing this would one day been the grounds that his love would grow upon, play upon, and eventually fall down the well and into his life. They were beautiful.

Easily following the raven headed woman to the front door, he watched as she unlocked the door and took her shoes off at the entrance, he followed suit. He followed her silent as her padded feet made the way to her room, where he watched in interest as she changed without thought of him in the room, into something more comfortable, yet still sexy even though he knew she hadn't meant for it to be that way. She blushed once again when he noticed him in the room.

Holding her finger to her lips a silent notion to remain quiet he followed her into an adjacent room, where in the bed lay a small body, with silver hair like his own. His eyes widened in shock as she moved to the side to let him walk in, and his feet carried him to the small being. The boy looked human but Sesshomaru could see the glimmering concealment spell hiding his features from the rest of the world. Though instead of the triangle puppy ears his brother had once had, there were fae ears like his own. The pup in fact look like his near identical, just far small.

Sesshomaru was at a lost for words as he took in the scent of the pup, his own mixed with Kagome's, he turned larger then normal eyes to his mate, "His name is Kagayakashiinu. Your son. `Shiinu for short." Words could not form for moments on end as he processed this information. She had given him an heir their only night together. And had birthed and raised him on her own. Even gave him a befitting name of his house.

"Glorious Dog." he whispered, his baritone, waking the pup, whose brilliant eyes cast out into the room finding his own. Slowly those eyes opened fully, a small clawed fist rubbing the sleep from them as the pup sat up and looked at his father.

They looked at each other for a long time until the pup cast his eyes to his mother. And spoke. "Momma…" he said. Causing Kagome to come over and sit on his bed. The pup climbing into her lap, as his mother folded her arms around him. "Is that Dad?" he asked her quietly not thinking that the large dai could obviously hear him. Kagome nodded. "He's gunna stay right?" asked the pup quietly, causing the dai to nod his head. There was no where else in the world he would rather be then here with his family. "M`kay. Well I'm gunna go get something to eat. By the way Momma, you smell funny, like me kinda."

Kagome watched as her son left his room, before turning to the smiling dai. "What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"I had thought to get my heir last night and secure that you would never leave this Sesshomaru again. But it seems that it has been instead that I will get my second pup from you in some time." he said as she pulled her close to him and kissing her senseless.

Breaking away from him she could only look into his eyes as she said, "I'll never leave you again." before kissing him soundly as well, only to be interrupted by an 'ewwww' and a voice being cleared. Kagome broke the kiss and smiled to her mother, still holding on to her mate.

Sayuri smiled before asking in mock upset mother tone. "And just, Where have you been young lady?" she playfully scowled, making Kagome giggle.

"Bringing my son his father." she answered happily.

"Well okay, but next time call! `Shiinu, want to come down stairs and help grandma make breakfast?" the pup easily made his way down stairs leaving his mother and father to their peace.

"I love you." whispered Sesshomaru as he pulled her flush to his being and kissed her again with favor.

Moaning into his mouth, she pulled back just long enough to murmur, "And I you, my love." before allowing herself to be pulled back into him once more.

.

.

**AN: Orange blossoms mean: **Purity, Innocence, Eternal love, Marriage and Fruitfulness, as well as Fertility.


	14. Ice cream before Bedtime

**Ice cream before Bedtime ****.............................................................................Possessed's Nobody's Challenge: Uncomfortable; Feathers: bonus  
**

* * *

Kagome woke with the annoyance of the mornings rays in her face, her shooting lashes fluttered open after her brows had furrowed trying hard to ignore the bright morning light should could not. Deciding that she would try once again for her New Years resolution, to once again go running this morning.

It didn't matter to her that they had a small personal gym in the mansion, because she hated running on the treadmill, how would she ever stick to the resolution to go running, if she could simply step off the machine.

Getting dressed casually, in loose running pants and a tight white t-shirt, she put her socks and shoes on, before kissing her mate, husband, and lover on his exposed cheek getting a pleased growl and heading out the door. "I'm going for a run." she told him. The staff didn't say anything, those that were awake, because they knew she'd be back, and she was just running around the grounds.

Kagome enjoyed the light jog, it was nice considering she had gained just a bit of weight a little during the holidays. The air was cool in the morning but over all it felt great on her heated skin. Running she heard something behind her, only to turn around and see Kouga running after her.

Suddenly freaked out by the overly amorous male running after her, she picked up her jog and turned it into a dash. But still the wolf would not relent, and the chase was on. Crying out as she nearly stumbled the male got closer. The earth began to quake and before she knew it her large inu was there in all his glory.

Before long the large inu was on the wolf youkai, clasping him between his jaws and 'shaking him dead,' while growling viciously that it was his female! Pleased with the fact that the wolf was no longer after his female, the dai, turned feral lustful eyes on his tiny mate who's cloths had suddenly vanished, hearing her gasp he opened his eyes.

All around him were feathers from his pillow, which hung limply, dead, in his jaw, the moment found the dai very uncomfortable as he noticed his mate, wearing cloths ready to go running. He could see the mirth in her eyes as she chose to alleviate his wounded pride with the whole affair leaving and calling out that 'she'd be gone for a while.'

Sesshomaru didn't know if he'd ever live it down, but at least it was better then when she caught him nosing around her panty drawer, literally… _'she still had a picture of that somewhere,'_ he thought with a sigh. Getting up and going to the bathroom for a good shower the dai promised himself that was the last time he had vanilla ice cream before bed.

Calling out to one of the staff to clean up the room, the dai vanished into the bathroom to lick his wounds and hopefully forget that he'd mauled his pillow and got caught doing it.


	15. The Fruits of the Fire child

0o0o0o0o 200 word count exactly!

**The Fruits of the Fire child.............................................................................For Nobody's Challenge: Fire**

Their love was forbidden, she was a Firechild their hime, and he the Water kings son. Yet somehow through all of the barriers their parents had set up, they met and fell in love. Her temper was notorious, and his quietness was formidable, some how their opposites made them fit together like light and darkness.

Theirs was a love that was fought for, he couldn't survive without the water for long, she would perish if she were ever submerged yet they came together. Kagome remembered their first kiss, Sesshomaru's cold wet lips pressed against her heated lips and when they merged it was like magic.

They were both slated to take their parents thrones, though neither wanted them, she wanted her freedom, and he wanted her. Together they eloped, vanishing in a mass of steam, never seeing that her sacred flame burned out, or that his dark watery home dried out from the scorched anger of her mother's wrath. Then finally the cold wet wrath of his father as he took the land and killed all within.

Their love was forbidden. But to the fire child, and the water prince, there was just them.


	16. How dare she?

0o0o0o0o 1500 word count exactly per MSW! **okay so this has implied rape and character death, its meant to be dark.**

**How dare she.............................................................................For Dani's Challenge: Torture 02/10/09

* * *

  
**

He had not really meant to save her from the poison master but it had happened, he hadn't thought anything about it as he left the girl to his whelp of a brother, simply there was nothing more to think of on the subject, or so he'd thought. Weeks after saving the little onna he'd stumbled across her in a hot springs, amazing that she a human even bathed, he wrote it off that she'd probably been covered in something she'd killed.

Ready to leave it at that, the dai was turning away when he heard the slayer leave the miko to herself. Annoyed that he was now the only one to watch over her, knowing she would begrudgingly be the key to killing off Naraku the dai hid his presence from the world and held silent vigil over the shikon woman.

To say he was shocked when he heard her moan at first would have been an understatement, his brain had of coursed thought to register the matter as she was rubbing her tired muscles, after all he knew his whelp of a younger brother didn't know how to work with humans well. The sound itself though was not one of relaxation, but on of sexual intent.

Turning around to look at the miko he was awe struck by the sight of her. Sitting on a tall rock in the hot springs, her hips and below covered by the water, her hand positioned where only a lovers should be. She was pleasuring herself. No matter how much his rational side told him to leave he couldn't force himself even if he wanted to, human hating demon lord or not, he was still very much male. The whole experience was amazing until she softly called out his name as she climaxed.

Spine ramrod straight the dai was lost in a mixed emotion of smug male pride and fury that she even dared to think of him to bring her pleasure, _as if he'd ever touch a human female._ Deciding that his own twitching girth was in need of attention now do to the onna's actions, Sesshomaru left once he was certain the onna was heading back to his brothers camp, and safe at that. He was now off to either find a willing demoness to sate himself with, or kill a whole lot of things.

Racing through the forest he could take his mind off of what he'd seen, _Inuyasha's wench had a thing for him_ , he wondered what had caused it. Finding the female had been easy so had sating his desire once he pictured the miko as the one he forced it upon. Killing the female when she'd dared to want more after his own needs were taken care of, Sesshomaru took some pleasure that it was still the miko he saw when he decapitated her.

Months seemed to pass and the onna's bathing incident had happened twice more, and two other females had paid the price of her wanton desires for the dai youkai, the miko face always being the one that brought him to a heady completion and then to an unnerving fury. Had he known seeing her and hearing her would cause so much trouble he would have just killed her himself, and yet until the battle with Naraku was over he could not do as he pleased.

It irritated him that this slip of a girl could have such a hold over him. Time moved on, his daydreams of both mounting her and killing her only escalating every time their paths crossed, he could not stop his mind from seeing her with her legs spread, calling his name as her fingers sank into herself, and her body shook with the aftereffects of her pleasure. It was maddening, it was torture, for he would never touch her in such a manor and it was becoming all he wanted to do.

With his need for her body growing, and his patience wearing thin, the final battle with the deranged spider had been far more annoying then he wanted to admit. The onna of his lustful and wrathful desire's scent was laced into the place, like she had been where he was not more then moments before. Coming upon her prone body knowing that his own brother had been the one to do this to her he felt rage boil within him, for one that the whelp had dared, and that he himself felt that only he should be able to kill her.

Things from there had only made it worse as she'd latched on to his mokomoko, the autonomous mass of fine silken fur that was a part of him and not, nearly wrapped around her to feel the curves of her supple body, only his will stopped it from doing so. The feel of her tiny fingers in his fur, the scent left upon it, it took all his power not to take her then kill her there. Though again he could not, the battle was yet to be won, and when their paths parted, he assured himself that he would take care of her before the new dawn. No one held power over him.

Had he known then that would have been his last chance to take care of the onna that belonged to his brother he would have done so then. After the final battle the whelp had come back without her, telling them all that she had gone home. Anger boiled in him then, and without preamble he was gone. Time seemed to slow then, his anger at her disappearance almost not understandable, for he truly wanted to get rid of these lingering emotions, these feelings, this weakness. That was why he sent Rin away, she looked to much like the shikon onna, and he didn't not wish for his ward to feel the cold fury of his claws.

Thoughts of the onna never wavered in his mind, not as time passed, not as he grew more into a powerful lord, not as he took a mate, or had his own pup on the way. He knew he'd eventually follow in his father's footsteps, even three years after she'd 'gone home' his mind still wondered to her, his girth still twitched at the remembrance of her pleasuring herself to his name. Hell even his mate had her dark blueblack hair, and startling greyishblue eyes, he was imposing his own torture where she could not.

Visits to his ward had been put on hold for a while until finally he could find a moment to get away from his palace, from his annoying mate that reminded him of the one he wanted to love and hate, and finally upon arriving at the village Edo the dai's super senses went mad with the telltell scent from long ago. More mature but just as pleasant was the scent of the miko. Searching her out her scent was now laced with the halfbreed and she called him _'brother.'_ Loathing built within him then, she had matured beautifully, and the boy was not worthy of her attentions. Decision made, if he could not have her no one would.

Stalking and waiting like any good predator, he only had to wait a day before the halfbreed's bitch was once again at the hot springs and alone. The same place it had begun nearly four years ago, she would pay for no one tortured him so. Erecting a barrier, no one heard her moans of pleasure as he took her or her screams of terror, her calls for help before he killed her but the dai. He loved it, reveled in it, and when the deed was done, the dai had gotten his revenge. The hot spring had covered his scent, not that he was cowardly but he simply did not wish to fight his brother now. He had what he wanted, and Inuyasha would forever covet the woman, as he himself coveted the fang, a bonus would also be that this would break the boy as nothing he'd ever done before.

Taking his leave the dai never returned to Edo, never went to gloat or even visit his ward who reminded him too much of the miko, and once his mate had birthed his heir she too was taken care of. There was no need for reminders, he thought about the miko daily, she haunted his waking hours as much as his sleeping ones. Again she had the nerve to torture him, and he could do nothing about it. Annoyed and aggravated he knew he'd find her in her next life, and perhaps he'd have cooled down by then, perhaps there could be more then just the need to fuck and then kill her. Only time would tell, for now though he was stuck with her torture, her screams of pleasure and then her screams of pain. _'Yes, perhaps in her next life…'_ he mentally murmured.


	17. Maybe In the Next Lifetime

**its meant to be romantically dark, _its the Part II to "How Dare she?!"._  
**

**Maybe In the Next Lifetime****.............................................................................For Dani's Challenge: Torture 02/17/09

* * *

**  
Nearly five hundred years had passed and not a day had gone by when he didn't think of the miko, her name nearly forgotten to himself, the small details like her eye color, and the shape of her being nearly gone as well, not to mention her voice. But her scent remained, and it was enough to anchor the memory of her in his being, the one night he'd had with her was locked within him just as steady as was his seemingly dying beast. It was a twisted, yet beautiful and morbidly dark memory, one that more times then he wanted to think about, he wanted to change.

He'd stayed in his homeland well into world war one, and left during world war two, not returning for a very long time. The destruction of his once beautiful Western lands was taken hard, and yet he'd had harder losses. His brother was now ancient looking, the seven hundred year old looked like he was sixty five, and often now, Sesshomaru posed as his brothers grandson while they traveled. His first sister-n-law long dead, he hadn't really understood what the whelp had wanted in going back to Japan until he saw her. Her next life time had come, and now he was different now he was not the same man he'd been.

They both watched as the pair of them, the miko and her younger hanyou went back and forth, arguing, and fighting, making eyes at one another. His brother cried knowing he could not change the past, or what was going to happen to her. Having made up with his younger brother as the times changed, did not mean that Sesshomaru had given up one of his darkest secrets. Inuyasha still knew nothing of Kagome's murderer, and he would keep that secret until the hanyou died. And died he did. Though their fathers great blood was amazing, his brother's human blood from his mother had finally conquered the body it flowed within, shortly after the well had closed for the first time, Inuyasha died.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her, and knew soon she would be at her end, the well would once again open and she would meet the monster from their past. He was left with a choice, he was at a crossroads, change the past and possible the future, or let it run its coarse. He knew though he would do one thing. Waiting until he knew he could wait no longer, he stolen into the miko's room, the night before her graduation, the night before she would go back to the past, back to the hellish future that awaited her. He didn't have to wake her, her powers still intact she woke herself. It was easy to remember why he'd wanted her, and even now he fought himself to go to her.

She sat up in her bed, pulling her sheets above the beasts that he remembered being tugged into his awaiting lips, he shuddered as it his memory of that night came back to him. Kagome though was in a mix of emotions, here before her was something from the past, something that she'd given up three years before. He sat at her desk chair, the lights off, but it was easy to see his silken tress glow in the light from her window. Her breathing was erratic, and she didn't know if she should be scared or if this was a dream. The scents she gave off awake the predator in him, long ago silenced, was his beast and yet this slip of a female made him feel more alive then he'd felt in a long time.

Deciding to finally speak, "You will go back." was the quiet whisper of his baritone. Amazed as the scent of her fear washed away with the scent of her joy. He watched her ass he blushed prettily and couldn't help but long to kiss those cheeks and feel that heat upon his lips. Still she managed to torture him, he realized all too late. Kagome though fidgeted under his gaze, her unbound breasts hidden under a thin summer night gown, unknowingly giving the dai a fantastic view of her hardening buds. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He knew he could not change the past, and yet he couldn't let her go, he still wanted her, and though the need to kill her was gone, the need for her still burned bright.

He opened his mouth a few times and yet could not seem to find the right way to even begin, how does one ask for one night before the other leaves never to return. She seemed to understand something as she looked at her lap removing her messed fallen hair from her face. "Um, Is there a reason you came other then to tell me that?" she asked. He could smell hope blossoming in her scent, and it brought wonder to his mind. All those years ago it had been his name she brought pleasure to herself with, and yet her arousal nearly spiked as his eyes locked with her own. Could it be that even now, she wanted him? It couldn't be. Could it? He had to know.

"You desire me." he stated more then asked, and got a pretty blush and her scent spiking in return.

Standing the dai slipped his shoes off, along with his socks, and unbuckled his belt, his pants fell fast, his shirt coming off as well, and Kagome did nothing to stop him, her heady scent drenching the room in its heavy perfume. Hot lips met her neck, and she moaned out, feeling as he placed a barrier around the room, he gently worked her up until she was ready to explode. Standing he got a condom from his wallet, and made sure that when she went back she wouldn't smell like him. He made tender love to her, and wanted nothing more then to keep her. And yet he knew he could not. He kept her awake through most of the night only stopping when he no longer had protection to use which was two spicy bouts later.

In the morning Kagome awake alone, with nothing to show that the dai had ever been there except for the extreme soreness between her legs, and the promise she remembered him leaving her with as she drifted off to sleep, with a gentle kiss of her brown, _"I'll still wait for the next life time. The next time you'll be mine."_ Smiling a bit, knowing that she might had wanted him hew knew he was meant for another, the miko gingerly got up.

Kagome showered and got ready for her big day, happy that she'd finally had him, that her fantasy had come true and it had been better then she could have ever hoped for, and still she was going back, she was excited. Still thought she was not aware that her days were truly numbered. She scrubbed her skin, not raw but good and pink, and went down to get breakfast, eventually leaving the shrine in her school uniform, headed off to graduation. She never noticed the dai in the branches of Goshinboku. He watched her leave and left while she was gone. He knew this new memory would keep him until he met her again, after all, she was the hanyou's in two life times, it was in all fairness his turn.

He had new memories to store with the old, beautiful pale blue grey eyes that he'd seen glazed over with lust and desire for only himself, and yet more, the sweet scent of her all over himself. He smirked knowing that even though he loved baths he wouldn't be bathing until the scent was faded from him completely. Leave the area he was off to meet his son, and his own grand-pup, a sad smile on his face, knowing his own pup would look like the one he wanted, even if she wasn't his mother. He marveled at his own insanity to surround himself with her likeness, when he knew it'd be another fifty years at least before he could have her again. If reincarnation spoke correctly then because she'd died in the past she'd come back once more soon. Fifty years wasn't nearly so bad as five hundred. Perhaps this torture wouldn't be so bad as the last.


	18. Cake!

**Cake............................................................................For Nobo's Cake Challenege, bonus: gifts/presents** **02/01/09**

He did not want a bachelor party!

This he was certain he had told both his brother and father, not to mention his best friends the wolf, the monk and the kumo, but did they listen? 'N0o0o0o0o0o.' So now here he sat as the guest of honor, small smutty gifts laying about here and there, things to use on his miko once he deflowered her and took both her power and virginity and lacing the first with his own.

Small handcuffs, odd bits and pieces of leather bondage lay around near feathers, balls and chains, and a bottle of Crown Royale, _'For when she puts you in the dog house._ ' The wolf had said.

Needless to say he was not at all pleased when they began to wheel out the overly large cake that had a heart beat, really he was a demon, of coarse he knew some female was in there. He sighed in exasperation thinking to himself that he hoped his little miko didn't find out.

Let it be known he was **NOT** afraid of his mate-to-be, but that did not mean he wanted to be on her bad side. Frankly he'd seen it and it was something he did not want directed at him. He was regardless of the fact that he was 675, the small 19 year old female was terrifying when she wanted to be.

The lights were lowered, again he sighed once more as the music started. Cheap music reminding him of a porn that Miroku had forced him to watch back in college, which considering how much sex he knew the monk usually had was an oddity that he even wanted to watch said porn.

Not to mention the dissertation the monk had given about the realistic values porn in general. It had been an interesting night and way too much sake had been passed around even he had a hard time remembering all of it. Cutting his musing short he waited for it, sadly, not disappointed when the human girl pops out of the cake.

The only problem though was that the girl in the cake wasn't a stripper, it was his mate-to-be!

Kagome was decked out in a scantily clad pair of white boy shorts and matching bra top, mask and gloves. Those who had known about it were already dragging everyone else out of the room as the miko set up shop and began to work her show. Needless to say his party had been moved to more private setting and the rest of the guys had a grand time with the real strippers while Sesshomaru had his own private dancer.

In the room with the rest of the guys Miroku and Yoshiro shared a secret knowledge that there were still things that could surprise the great Tai Sesshomaru, his mate-to-be popping out of a cake had been one of them. Now though, they'd have to find something else to try.

.

.

.

**AN:** Yoshiro, is the name i gave Sessh's dad for WSW,SG....This is a tiny prequel to _"She asked for it, So she got it"_ which is a prequel to _"What she wants, She gets"_ this is also exactly 500 words long. ^_^ - r0o


	19. Five

**Five............................................................................For ****Nobo's challenge: Five, 175 words, divisible by 5 as well.  
**

"Five." She stated a bit fearfully looking at the great daiyoukai as she'd just come back from her time.

"Five?" was his ghost of a whispered reply.

Kagome could only search for an answer in his eyes, she nodded once more. "Five." she said again.

Sesshomaru paced, he thought it impossible and couldn't help but ask again. "Five?" he nearly shouted yet at the same time stated.

"Five." she answered once more watching as her mate moved with a flurry of white silk.

"Five." he said in whispered awe trying to understand it all, yet amazed all the same.

"Five." She said, her hand descended to her swollen tummy.

"Five." he said again still reeling from the idea.

She sighed a bit, but still feeling worry and happiness, "Mmhmm, five." but soon watching as her mate stopped in his tracks looked at the bulging stomach and said three words.

"OH KAMI, FIVE!?!?!?!" and the dai passed out. Kagome didn't know weather she should laugh or cry, they were having five pups.


	20. GoodNLate

**Good N`Late................................................................for Nobo's Challenge: Late 030709**

* * *

  
Kagome moved with as much grace as she could have with her pack and her weapon, still very clumsy she knew the one she sought out would easily find her. How she'd gotten herself into this at only the age of sixteen, she cared not to think about for he would scent her amorousness and distract her from what she needed to say, but ...the end result was the same.

Too many times had she been run out on by her hanyou that she had sought to punish him for the way he treated her heart, as he ran off to another, so had she. She had no more responsibility, the jewel finished, the hanyou slain, her way home taken from her, her enemy the walking dead... alive once more by means she was not sure she wanted to think about.

Their night was bold and passionate, tender and loving, rough and primal, but it had only been the one night, and for almost two months she had dreamed of it ever since, unable to get away from the overprotective puppy that was apart of her tachi. Now though she was scared, scared of what was coming, what might be...she was only so certain as it had been some time since her last, she knew he would be able to tell her otherwise.

She had taken the test -- one that she'd brought back before her way home was taken from her for her slayer and monk friend once it was clear that they would no longer wait for the end of the fight-- and it had been positive, she could not take its life, but she would not shy away from its father as well. Seeking him once more, she found him standing in all his alabaster glory.

He did not turn to her as her quiet voice filtered over the moon glazed flower filled clearing, "I'm late." she said noticing as he finally turned to look upon her being, his eyes heated as if he was pleased, his speed not startling her as much as it once had, and his cool pert nose prodding into the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttering closed as he took in her scent, before dropping on to one knee and scenting her flat stomach as well. He pulled her into his being that much more.

Deeply he inhaled her intoxicating scent, memorizing the combination and power their scent held together, taking her had been a departure of what he'd known for more then two hundred years, but in this instance he couldn't be more happy that he had. There was something about rutting your female to this point, specially in one night.

He had not had the opportunity to see her since that time, but they both knew she was his, _they_ were his. Rising from his crouched position at her womb he inhaled their scent one more, before smirking in a smug male way, "Good." was all he said, the miko could not help but nod, happy that he was at least pleased. As he turned to walk away from her, she knew she would not go back to the tachi, so she followed him, her one thought in mind being, _'Good.'_


	21. Domanince: Rated MA

**Dominance...........................................................for My Grand GM challenge: Lemon [(*not the fruit)] 02/14/09 **

**AN: First publish AFF/Dokuga, PWithP, Vulgar, Lemon, Small Violence, Possible OOCness. Don't read it if you don't want to. You've been warned. I originally didnt want to add this one to FF due to the fact that its just a big long lemon, but i figured i would because well i'm bored of packing and want to. This time next week, the r0o will be back in the ATL. love that! and I'm excited. This has been beta'd but its abotu 16k long, and well things do seem to slip by, either way i think i did well with this, and i hope you like it.**

If you didnt take anything from that, just realize this is 16k long, and its a lemon with a plot. - r0o

* * *

**Summary: **When Kags comes back from three years locked away in the future, things aren't as they once were. A mating makes that clear, and Kags learns to be dominated, And Sess is the one to show her Dominance. Written for My Grand GutterMarble Challenge, its a LONG oneshot with 4 parts, read it when you have time, b/c its nearly 16K long. Rated XX+ b/c of SEX/LANG/VULGARITY/PWP:LEMONZ! NO YIMS, please! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy. (*btw if you don't like Kags being a demon maybe you shouldn't read, but you should know that i like to do that anyway ;p )

**makes horrible face, FF is acting up, every time i correct the bold it makes it ALL bold, seems FF doesnt like me tonight. I'll fix it later so for now, I'm going to take out all the excess Bolds.

* * *

**Dominance**

**.**

**Part I: Establishing Dominance**

**.**

Sesshomaru had probably never in his life been requested via Myoga to come to Inuyasha's aid, at the direct request of the hanyou himself no less. It was by far the oddest thing that had happened between the two of them in over a century. He had known his brother's wench had come back from the future, to be with her supposed beloved, but he'd always had his doubts.

While gone for more then three years, rumors and speculations had reached his ears on more then one occasion regarding his father's mistake otherwise known as Inuyasha. He'd heard and learned more then he'd ever wanted to about his brother in these last few years. His brother's wench, the miko, certainly had picked a rough, 'wet tailed' pup to get on with. He'd already had to pay off a few families to keep his own families honor regarding the mutt's follies.

He detested cleaning up the hanyou's messes. He was only glad that they had all been human families, and that the births of at least two of his brother's bastard pups were nothing but human traits. He was certain that his father's great blood would still react in hanyou attributes but both the pups he was aware of had black or brown hair and brown eyes. Later he'd learned that the whelp had taken them on his human nights, during his emotional weakness for the loss of his wench.

The lord sighed heavily thinking about all that had happened.

The battle with Naraku had forced the great demon lord to acknowledge his kin once and for all. Certainly he was powerful but the pup was still just that; a pup, and a fool. His spies had more than once brought back reports of his goings on because it went against demon laws. He huffed at the thought, as he continued on his way, still wondering what this could all be about. Even if Inuyasha wasn't either beta or omega of his pack, he was now in fact pack, and his request could not be denied.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder, as he ran fast against the wind, what his brother could need from him, but oh he hoped to hold it over the hanyou's head for the rest of his life. The scents of the forest calmed him even if the stench of his brother was all over it. Still he wondered what Inuyasha had need of him for. He wondered if his miko had found out about his brother's bastard sons yet, and perhaps she was on a purification rampage. He'd give in and laugh out loud if that were the case. His brother's wench was grand for one thing and that was the subjugation and punishment of his mutt of a brother.

"Flea. What does the half-breed want?" asked Sesshomaru again, waiting for Myoga to tell him what was going on in full detail rather then that his brother simply needed his help. It had been enough to get him to come, just telling him that there was something that Inuyasha was admitting he could not do that his elder brother could. So out of curiosity he had come, but now he wanted to know specifics.

"Y-yes milord. You know of the miko, Lady Kagome yes?" questioned the elder youkai.

"Hn," he cryptically replied. Knowing that the flea knew he was to continue.

"Yes, well, some weeks back, she and the young Master Inuyasha mated just once. She became violently sick after wards; screaming, her bones creaking and popping, her skin bruising, her features changing, and just days ago she began to lose her purity in aura, before she began to emit a demonic aura," stated the flea.

"Indeed." _'Curious.'_ he thought, wondering what was going on with his brother's bitch.

"Yes, very much so. From tasting her blood I could no longer taste her spiritual powers but instead demonic were in the place of them, and the taste of her humanity is lessening as well. In fact I was not able to get a chance to taste her before I came looking for you, but from what this old flea could see she no longer seems human. She woke three days ago from a sleep that lasted for six suns, with blood red eyes, snarling at everyone."

"Lady Kagome's speaking the language of the 'inu.' From everything I see it seems somehow she's turning into an actual inuyoukai, rather then just her life matching your younger brother's own."

Now Sesshomaru was very interested, though he did not show it. The female had always caused him to query her, and yet she had been human and there for not to his standards no mater how powerful a miko she was, or her hand in Naraku's defeat. The idea that she was becoming one of his own was appealing indeed. Female inus were becoming harder and harder to come by, and he was in need of both a mate and heir. Slowly an idea snaked its way into his brain causing the inu to smile, and by all those who knew him, his smiles meant nothing good could come. Speeding up, the Daiyoukai soon came to his brother's village where he was greeted by the monk.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru, and thank you for coming. Has the situation been explained to you or do you need to know more?" Miroku asked not wanting to waste the dai's time. The youkai in question looked over the male thinking that it was wise of him to ask, not wanting to repeat what had been said to him already.

"Where is the female?" he asked in a monotone voice. The monk nodded as well as he pointed off a bit east of Edo. The dai wasted no time leaving him and following his brothers scent. Before soon he could hear a great deal of snarls and growls, in a feminine tone. Coming upon the scene, he was in awe to see the female, Kagome, in all her glory. Her hair was far longer then it had been the last time he'd seen her months ago when she had dared to call him 'brother,' and her eyes were pure scarlet, no pupil even being able to be seen.

Upon her cheeks were twin crests in bright vibrant orange, as the kimono she wore was torn haphazardly he could see that the same crests were on her ankles as well, and from the fact that she seemed to be an inu bitch, he knew they'd be on her hips as well as her forearms.

She was glorious. Deciding that his plan would work out just the way he wanted it to, he took his eyes, that were slowly tinting pink, from the female to his brother who would charge at her only to be thrown back by the same female. The female, he could easily see, was toying with the pup. He nearly smirked at the situation, for he was certain he knew the reason behind it. That reason made him certainly please. He'd have all he wanted today, for he no longer needed his brother's sword, the only thing that would make the boy miserable now that they had the unsteady truce was dealing with the female.

"Inuyasha. Can't control your bitch?" he taunted, hearing a snarl from the female, as well as her throaty growl of a reply.

**"Not his bitch! NEVER,"** she nearly growled out, causing Sesshomaru to raise a brow, happy that he'd confirmed his thoughts. Taking his eyes off the female when Inuyasha replied, he watched as his brother's ears pint themselves to the boy's head.

"Look, _brother_, I know we've never been on good terms before, but I need you to help me calm her down. I can't even understand what she's saying and I've been fighting her for three days now. She still won't calm down. I don't know what's wrong," Inuyasha said.

**"This one will not submit to him! He is weak and unworthy,"** she all but screamed, still speaking in snarls and growls. Again Sesshomaru looked at the female and then back to his brother, inwardly though he was very pleased.

"And just what do you want this Sesshomaru to do, brother?" Sesshomaru humored him leading the conversation, knowing fully what was going to come, and happily waiting for it.

_"DAMNIT SESSHOAMRU! JUST CALM HER DOWN!_ Your…Your stronger then me, and so is she," Inuyasha said gruffly and quietly dodging as the female threw energy at him, though he barely managed to get out of the way in time. Inuyasha watched as a smile crept over his brother's face and he quickly looked away from the dai back to the female waiting to pounce him and claw him open, his mate. He didn't know what was going on, or why she'd attacked him. She'd been so sick, they'd thought she would die, and when she woke, she was like this. His heart hurt and yet he didn't understand what was going on.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as his brother had played right into his newly hatched plan, "And what's in it for me, Inuyasha. I see no reason for me to get involved with your affairs. Your bitch, your problem," he stated nonchalantly as he turned and began to walk away, counting in his head from, _'Three...two...one...'_ before his brother called him back.

"Fuck, Sesshomaru! I'll give you anything you want!" screamed the frustrated hanyou, before he heard a gasp from behind his brother's human pack-mate, Inuyasha having looked over to see Miroku, had followed hastily with, "Anything but Tetssaiga!" Inuyasha added as an after thought, smirking to himself knowing he'd just spited his brother's attempt at his sword.

"On your honor hanyou, or your life? You vow to give this Sesshomaru _anything_ he wants, save our father's fang?" questioned the dai. "I will take your life in an instant should you feel to deceive this Sesshomaru, brother."

"Yes," answered the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I do not think it wise to promise your brother anything he wants," stated the monk as he walked into the clearing from the tree line. The hanyou cocked his head to the side wondering what else he had that his brother could want. He didn't own much so there wasn't really anything he'd miss if Sesshomaru took it, and yet the feeling of dread washed over him, as his beast snarled deep within him, as if ice had just washed over his veins.

"So be it. I will calm the female and then I will take my prize, and leave." stated Sesshomaru, causing more unease in the hanyou as he nodded to the dai.

**"Bitch. You will submit to this one."** snarled Sesshomaru as he spoke for the first time to Kagome, who had been watching and listening to the conversation around them. He watched as she rose a single delicate brow at him before she spoke in guttered growls, both low and throaty.

**"And why should I? I woke and was bonded to that weak male, who hasn't even been able to claim me at half my power. I feel less coming from you as it is. What makes you think this Kagome would think to submit to the likes of you?"** she stated in growls and yaps of her own.

**"You will submit to me. I understand you don't know of my power for you have never felt it, but you will submit,"** answered Sesshomaru as he advanced upon her, watching as Kagome crouched low in an instinctual fighting stance, flaring his aura out so the bitch would know he meant it.

**"I will submit only if you can force me to, lay down your swords. Fangs and claws only! Untested male."** she purred heatedly.

**"So be it."** he replied disarming himself. As soon as they were set aside, the bitch lunged at him, taking him by surprise, Miroku and Inuyasha were gaping at the mouth at the veracity in which Kagome and Sesshomaru fought. What they had seen for three days was nothing to what the Dai and the Tai were capable of, blurs of shining onyx and white silver, marked some of their only movement visible by either of their pair of eyes. Soon snarls and growls escalated and the pair of fighters found themselves thrown back from one another crouching low and ready to spring back at one another.

Attacking again, she rushed him as he caught her and flung her towards the trees intending to crack her back against them and knock her out, not at all thinking that she would turn her back like a neko and spring off the tree and back towards him. Her claws raked his shoulder and back, as she flew towards him, catching his wrist and sending her small jabbing foot into his ribs, knocking the breath from him. He countered, still in motion, by grabbing her other wrist and throwing her into the ground, slamming her back into the ground below them.

Miroku watched in awe. Never before had he seen Kagome move like this, so defensively, nor Sesshomaru fight so hard before. It quickly became apparent to him that Inuyasha was never as good a fighter as his brother and that at any time the elder brother could have killed the younger. He heard a small gasp beside him and looked to see Myoga on his shoulder watching as well. "My, My," the old flea mumbled, making the monk wonder as he listened still to the two inu's snarling and growling at one another.

"Myoga-san, might I inquire as to what they are talking about?" asked the married ex-monk, glad that his wife was away at the moment so she did not have to witness this madness.

"Though this old one is a flea, it has been some time since I was in the complete understanding of the inu language, the few words that I do understand are _'Dominance'_ and _'Submit.'_ If I didn't know better I would think Milord was thinking to take her on as a mate," stated the wise flea, and earning a threatening growl from the dai.

**"FLEA!"** Sesshoumaru growled in warning, causing the old retainer to shiver violently.

Miroku knotted his brow, speaking more quietly while hiding his lips from the dai as if it would help. The monk spoke, "Could he even do that? Lady Kagome is already mated to Inuyasha." this statement getting a snarl from both fighting inu.

**"I will kill that weak hanyou before I lay with him!"** she snarled though the human could not understand her.

**"Things can be changed easily,"** roared the dai at the same time she spoke, making it so Myoga could not interpret the conversation. Myoga wisely, though, chose not to tell the monk that because Sesshomaru was slightly murderous when he wanted something and for once the flea knew better then to talk. The current Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, could place a mark over the hanyou's and override ownership if the lady submitted in a battle such as this, and Myoga did not wish to die this day telling them that. He had the feeling that if he did say as much this would be his last day living. More so Myoga really liked living.

Miroku seemed to pick up on this and decided to prompt for answers. "Myoga-san?" he asked, looking worriedly at Inuyasha who was still watching the fight as best he could, his ears pinned to his head leaving Miroku to wonder if he'd realized what he might have openly given Sesshomaru leave to take from him.

"We shall see monk," stated the old flea not wanting to voice any more then he already had. He settled in to watch the fight, noticing again that both fighters had been thrown from one another. An acidic green whip formed and flew out as an acid yellow one met it, snaring it into a tangle, and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. She was turning out to be far better then he had thought she'd be. Even though her beast had just been born, it seemed that it was rather strong and adamant about not being mated to the halfbreed. _'All the better for himself'_, he thought, but the bitch was willful, and he was getting tired of this fight.

So in thought was he that he'd missed the bitch begin to transform before him. Knowing that she was on her last leg as she had already been fighting for days before this and hoping to take him out with the larger form, Kagome stood proud, snarling. Before him stood a gleaming obsidian, pointy eared, beauty. He growled possessively low in his throat at the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful for breeding, and breed he would. This bitch would be his shortly.

Taking after her, the dai transformed. It was the first time his brother would see his now daunting size of a Daiyoukai; smaller then his father for he had not lived so long yet, but still much larger then he'd been before when they had last seen one another when the Tetssaiga was pulled forth once more. The bitch was tiny in comparison to him. He lunged first, his size shocking her so. Whining as she felt his jaws clamp to her neck, she could feel them digging into her neck, his maw sinking into thick skin, holding her as his weight settled atop of her yet from behind.

Kagome, try as she might, was unable to get him to release her and no longer had the will to do so. Settling his weight evenly on top of her so she couldn't move at all, he growled out to her, **"Do you submit to my dominance, bitch?"** She whimpered, being in so much pain, before he heard her small reply.

**"Y-yes."** her growl sounded pained, the large male on top of her quickly licked the wound as he heard his brother's curse. He growled out softly, gently to his new bitch.

**"Go back to your human form."** he said as she and he both began to shrink and regained their human form. Below him on her hands and knees he could see her hair was so long now, her ears fae and pointed like his own, tiny sharp claws adorned her fingers, a fluffy onyx mokomoko hanging from her form. She was dainty but she was gaining control.

His brother began to approach him. Still scarlet eyes looked before he snarled at him, "LEAVE!" Inuyasha visibly stiffened before his hand felt the tip of Tetssaiga's hilt. Pulling his father's fang, he brandished it at the dai that was still mounted atop the panting Kagome. _'At least they both had their clothing on'_, Inuyasha's mind screamed, looking at his mate beneath his brother.

"Why the hell would I do that, ass hole. She's calmed down now giv'erback!" he screamed, as he bared his fangs at his elder brother. Watching in horror as Sesshomaru smiled sadistically, dangerously, with a mirth while showing off one of his fangs, and causing both Inuyasha and Miroku to back up some. Sesshomaru remained in place above the former miko; listening as her breath calmed but feeling her limbs quiver a bit as her powers settled.

"This one claims the miko as his prize. You did say _'anything'_, little brother," taunted the dai.

"No!" whispered the hanyou before everything seemed to settle in his brain. "YOU CAN'T! SHE'S HUMAN! YOU HATE HUMANS AND HANYOUS!!" bellowed Inuyasha, throwing Miroku's hand off his shoulder as the monk attempted to pull him back. "Besides, bastard, she's MY MATE! YOU CANT HAVE HER!!!" he finished screaming.

"Ah. But she's no longer human, and she's submitted to my dominance, not your own. She is this Sesshomaru's bitch now. Besides you did say I could have _anything_, and it is she that I'm asking for." taunted Sesshomaru as he got to his feet and pulled the stuttering almost fully coherent Kagome into his embrace, her taut back to his toned chest. Sesshomaru was watching in glee as his brother couldn't form words before the hanyou outburst again.

"She's mine. I already mated her. Are you so dishonorable that you'll take another's mate?" countered the hanyou, hoping that he could play Sesshoumaru's 'honor card', but was slightly unnerved to watch as Sesshomaru smiled more.

"Huh? Lord Inuyasha? You have a misunderstanding." stated Myoga.

"Yes Myoga, correct the idiot hanyou." said Sesshomaru showing his mirth at his brother's loss.

"What is he talking about Myoga?" growled out Inuyasha, his hands clenching hard even white knuckles to his sword's hilt. The flea sighed. He had explained this to his hanyou charge long ago, when he had first come into an age of his first rut. now over one hundred years before, but it seemed that the hanyou had forgotten, or had purposefully not listened to him. Knowing he could not take his time for the tempers in this family were notorious, the old flea spoke.

"Master Inuyasha, please try to listen and understand, as I have told you of this long ago, and many times since. Inuyoukai do typically mate for life and are most often monogamous creatures. Rarely do they stray. But if a mate, particularly a female, feels that her male cannot protect her or any young that they might produce, she has the right to re-mate, and take a stronger male if one is available. Typically she must battle this male, and submit to him in such a battle, showing that he has Dominance over her, and is strong enough to protect her and their own."

"The stronger male's mark overrides the previous mating bond and breaks it, binding her to the new male, her new mate. This is exactly what Lord Sesshomaru has already started, as Lady Kagome would not submit to you, but did so to Lord Sesshomaru. She has now moved from your lower pack, to his higher pack, and since there is no Alpha female that I'm aware of ,she has just become it. Beyond all of this, you stated he could take anything as his prize for calming Lady Kagome down, except Tetssaiga."

"You did not specify how to calm her down or by what methods and your only clarification on this deal was that your half-brother could not have your sword. You never specified that he could not take your mate. If you back out of this or try to fight him to take or win her back, he has every right to kill you and take the sword as it is a family heirloom, as well as the lady as his prize," finished the old knowledgeable flea with a sad defeated sigh. Kagome had come back to herself fully for the first time in days while Myoga spoke, part of her was thrilled at the opportunity, another part was terrified, and yet even more of her was worried about her hanyou.

Kagome was in tears by this point and finally could take no more because she felt the stress of it all upon her after days of fighting and hearing all of this. If she was to leave her hanyou husband then she would be abandoning him just as every other important woman in his life had before. She could say that she felt terrified to do that to him, but at the same time what kind of life would they lead in the end? A life where her beast constantly wanted to kill her mate?

"But I love Inuyasha," she protested weakly, trying to convince herself of this as much as those around her. Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her as he began a melodic thrum in his chest to soothe her. Its desired effects working as she tried to process her overwhelming emotions at the moment, it was just all so much. Myoga just sighed again before speaking once more at length.

"I truly am sorry, Lady Kagome, but your beast or inner youkai is a representation of your subconscious. It, she would have submitted to Inuyasha if she felt the desire to do so. Whether you consciously admit it or not, your subconscious knows that you are stronger then he is. As an inuyoukai, she will not allow you to be with Lord Inuyasha. She has submitted to Lord Sesshomaru though."

"As a human, this situation was plausible and workable that you might hold more power then your mate because you do not have the instinct to find such a strong or stronger partner, but as an inu, your inner-self could not let you stay tied to someone weaker then yourself. If something were to happen to you, your inner-self knows that Lord Inuyasha might not be able to provide shelter and care for your young should you ever have gotten the chance to have some. Thus you would submit only to one who was able to do this. The first opportunity to do so came from Lord Sesshomaru." The old flea rubbed his head, listening to the monk gasp silently.

"Do you have any possessions you wish to retrieve before we head back to my domain?" questioned Sesshomaru to Kagome against her ear, his hot breath making her shudder, ignoring the rest, as he let the information set into his female.

"N-no," she sniffled, not really believing what had just occurred, but at the same time, she couldn't lie to herself. Somewhere deep inside she had never truly felt whole and complete with Inuyasha. If it was not the issue with Kikyo, then there was the jewel itself, and if not that, there was the way Inuyasha treated her. At fifteen she couldn't see anything other then the man she so desperately loved and then she was given three years away from him.

Yes, he had changed some, though not enough, but she had changed a great deal too, and then she got him back. Things had not been truly like they should have been and she could not stop the nagging feeling that there was more she did not know about as well. Secrets that Inuyasha and her friends were keeping from her, secrets that would leave her desperate and heartbroken, because she could no longer run back to the future. The well was closed.

She'd been so excited coming back that she hadn't even thought to remember what her eight month stint in this era had been like, hadn't ever thought about the fact that she did not want to be treated as her hanyou love treated her, that she deserved better. She'd just been so happy to be able to come back, that the rest hadn't mattered. One might be ecstatic over something like this chance to regain what she had lost but, as time passed on, she had hidden her true feelings from everyone. What worked when she was fifteen certainly hadn't worked for her at nearly nineteen.

Then the issue was that she could no longer return to her home having come back to this era. With that she had stayed because it was what she felt she had to do, but now, her fate had been given to another destiny, set from the hanyou's own mouth. No she didn't love the Western lord one bit, but she was certain they had more in common then she and her hanyou friend had. Her beast had even been adamant about not being with Inuyasha as soon as it had been birthed into realization.

Kagome was certain that had she and Inuyasha spent their lives together, they would have been miserable in the end, and all her life she would have wished for something different, something she could be certain to not be mistaken for someone else, for she would always have her doubts about him. Always wonder if he only saw Kikyo.

She followed the inu lord, only glancing once back at her broken husband and first love, her friend and brother consoling him, before she turned and followed her future out of the clearing. "How will this work? I don't love you, nor do I truly know you, or anything really about you other then your you are the lord of the Western lands. I can't even be sure of your first name," she couldn't help but ask quietly as Sesshomaru started walking away from the sulking hanyou, the large male looking down with at her with interest in his eyes.

"So long as you are obedient and know who's dominant, we shouldn't have any problems, Kagome. I can be very agreeable when I'm pleased." he said with a slightly lower and husky voice. She looked at him with wide eyes, and wondered what she had gotten herself into now, and as much as the thoughts scared her, it comforted her as well.

Nodding, she stepped towards him as he put his hand out to pull her close to him, his nimbus forming beneath their feet. She clung to the large white silver male as he made his way West, his prize in his arms, and plans of how to dominate her body until she was both hoarse and pupped forming in his mind.

As he made his way towards the dying sun in the sky, towards his home, retainer, lands, and all, he couldn't help but look at his prize. He'd always wanted her in some small way, never admitting this to even himself, and when finally presented the opportunity of having her in a way that was pleasing to him in all ways, he'd jumped at it.

So many times he'd seen the loyalties this small onna had given so freely, the love and care she gave as well, and had wished just once that he could be the one to receive such affections, never before had he been so jealous of his brother. Not even the great fang had given Sesshomaru such a hot burst of jealously coursing through him as this onna had been able to unknowingly cause.

As he looked at the top of her onyx crown of hair, he knew he'd been given a prize, a gift from the gods. No he wouldn't be her first, but it meant he wouldn't have to hurt her when he took her. No he didn't love her, nor she him, but they could talk, becomes friends, and perhaps love would bloom, and even if it didn't then he would at least always have an ally in his home, a person that could bring him peace when the world was at war around them.

Now that he had her, he'd never let her go. When he got home he planned already to have bedded her, pupped her, and planned to keep her there naked and barefoot for some time to come. He'd gain his illusive mate, stopping the succubus' from chasing after him. He'd get his heir and have a companion that was worthy of himself. All he had to do now was teach her who was dominate and all would work out fine.

**.**

**Part II: Showing Dominance**

**.**

It took longer then she would have thought for them to travel to wherever it was they were going. She wasn't really sure but she wasn't asking questions either. Though usually not in her nature to submit so easily to the will of another, there were many things that coaxed her into doing that with Sesshomaru.

For one thing, they both held honor, loyalty, and duty as a large virtues in lifel something to uphold and live to attain. Another was that she simply couldn't deny herself that she did, in some powerful way, want him. Those years away had reformed what male perfection was and Sesshomaru was surprisingly close to what she thought it should be.

She couldn't explain why but she trusted him -- the new being in her subconscious trusted him. It was odd but all the same pleasing. They stalked through the forest they'd landed in that night as the sun kissed the horizon and sizzled into breathing new night.

She was awed by their silent nature, her enhanced senses; making everything overly loud, smelly in a not all together unpleasant way, and far more crisp was her world then it had been before. Whatever she was expecting, she hadn't truly thought that they'd be going to a cave, though.

She didn't voice anything about it as she followed him inside, her eyes automatically adjusting to the darkness, before she felt herself following him passed a barrier. The slight sizzle burned but not in a sense of pain. She couldn't really explain it but her anticipation for what was to come was growing the farther she followed him.

When they were far into the mouth of what seemed like a tunnel, there began to be a slight glow to the walls. Large teal fuzzy caterpillars lined the walls after some point acting like soft glowing lamps to light their way. Kagome held her breath a bit in awe not noticing that they had come upon a small cavern.

He stopped to look at her, taking in her clothing, her beauty, her height all of it; She was far more attractive to him now. He could not deny that even if he wanted to for she left him stiff between the legs. But at the moment she scented far too much like his brother for his liking. It would take a bit of time before his own scent overrode her current one, so he set right off to do that.

Taking her hand sharply, he pulled her towards himself, shredding her clothing from her body and not caring at all for any modesty she might have. She was his now and no other would ever see this body again. It was slightly detestable that Inuyasha had already had her. If it weren't for her power and the fact that she was an inuyoukai now, he'd never touch her, want her, or have her unless it was simply to make the mutt miserable. Their truce was young yet, and it was still hard to break a habit of hating him in only a little over three years.

A blush stole Kagome's cheeks. Though part of her desperately wanted to cover herself from his piercing gaze, another part didn't want to dare move in front of her alpha. That part wanted to display all they had for him and him alone. Clinging to the bolder feeling than the need to be shy, Kagome lowered her gaze, but lifted her chin to bare her neck and did not dare to look in his direction directly.

Had she, she would have noticed his erection pushing hard against his armored body plate. Dropping her hand, he turned away from her and murmur a quiet but firm, "Come." And she wanted to, hearing that baritone voice lick against her brain and daring to make her feel heat within her being.

Following him deeper into the cave, the cool air hitting her breast and tingling her bare skin so that her nipples hardened under the breath of the gentle breeze. Noticing the air heating and the scent of sulfur, Kagome looked up to see a hot springs. Lining the walls were jars of flowers, and oils for her skin; everything that a girl could want.

She couldn't help herself when she gasped and smiled brightly, not noticing the arched brow Sesshomaru had sent her way. "It's lovely," she whispered. To which he nodded before telling her.

"Bathe." Silently he was pleased. Most humans did not have good grooming habits. He'd known she was one of the few that regularly bathed, but had always assumed it was because of her shard hunting, having often been covered in her enemies blood, or guts from those that died in a bloody manor. Never had he thought she simply liked to be clean. This pleased him. Nodding to her, he went to the wall and pulled a glass jar of oils, and another jar of flowers before handing them to her, and leaving her to her bath.

Kagome took the jars, placing the oil near the hot spring, while she took the jar of flowers and spread them in the pools surface, not many but just a few petals. Placing the jar aside for she hadn't seen where Sesshomaru pulled them from, she stepped into the pool. Not having anything she normally would have, Kagome could only spread the water over her being, before using her nails to scrub her skin.

She was not fool enough to not know that Sesshomaru would want her to get as much of Inuyasha's scent off of her as possible. She knew that each inu was possessive, and she was just his newest possession. Though she hoped for more, she wouldn't hold her breath. Years before the idea would have upset her greatly and yet now she could still find comfort in the fact that she was his. It was truly bizarre.

Sesshomaru was seated away from her but in full view of the hot springs. He could see her but she could not see him as he sat in the shadows. If she tried, she would probably be able to scent him but that was all. Though with all the sulfur in the air and the water around her, he wasn't even sure she'd be able to do that.

Watching her was proving to be very erotic. His hamakas were getting tighter in his crotch – not that he minded all that much, though. His control was legendary, there were hardly any inu in Nippon, as they had all migrated from Qin, and watching this female was a sight to behold. Looking at her, he could appreciate her beauty even more. She would make a fantastic breeder, he already knew her to be a loving mother to her kit, and she be his loving bitch in no time.

Looking at her as she poured water upon herself, as it trickled down her supple body, he'd never known that simply watching could bring about such a reaction. Yet it seemed to come from watching only her, for never before had a female of any kind had such an effect upon him. He watched as she spread the flower petals out, happy that she didn't use too many for he didn't want to sniff at a flower all night, and even as she submerged herself within the pool, leaving nothing but a inky mass of black where her hair floated on the surface.

Watching as she surfaced again, Sesshoumaru notcied the petals sticking in her tress as she continued to bathe. That inky black tress swirled and rippled in the wake of her movements as she washed her self, not noticing that the movements of her hands were turning the demon lord on so. He was happy once more that she was scrubbing, annoyed that she had no sponge or towel to use rather then her hands.

Sesshomaru guessed that it would take until her next heat to fully remove his brother's scent from her. Her change had already taken care of the majority of it; the bath and lack of clothing the hanyou had touched taking care of half of what was left. The rest was in her body. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. The lingering scent would be covered by his own very soon, but still the older scent would cling to her until she was pupped and carried only his own scent.

The scent would remain there until he took her, and the more he took her the more the old male's scent would be replaced. He was not certain when her next heat was, at best it would be in days, at worst over the next three moon cycles. Either way, either option was fine with him. He could stay hold up here for as long as he needed.

For far too long he'd denied the need to both rut and pup a bitch, and now that he had his, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to do so. Especially not with this one. Later he might take another. He wasn't sure about that. In all honestly it was not his style to take on too many females at once. Even his concubines were few in number.

He was not a lord that dallied upon the female form, he adored it to a point, but he did not need it often, and provided this one worked out, he would have little need to take another. In fact the ones he had were only because they were gifts, used once and some never again.

Sesshomaru figured that so long as she was content he would have no need for another. She would need to follow the rules, but he also knew that, even though her beast forced her to submit to him, she was still going to be like wild fire. There would always be a time when she would not back down and that was perfectly fine with him. As a human it was more than annoying, and her ability to remain alive was nothing less then amazing to him, considering he'd attempted to kill her at least twice.

He'd gotten enough recon from both his own inquires and spies to know that she was educated. Well educated in fact. She was also well spoken when she wished it so, powerful, beautiful, kind, and many more things a lord would wish for his breeder and bitch. Her smaller annoyances, like her back talking, could be dealt with.

No he would not harm her but she would learn her place even if he had to fuck every lesson into her with the harshest of means. Such lessons were not above him. It was looked down upon to beat or hit one's mate. And conventional punishments such as confinements and sexual pleasure or 'sexual torture,' however one looked at it, would more then likely not work on her, but he'd try those first.

His bitch would require a firm hand, yes, but it would be more then worth it once she was trained correctly, and once he dominated her fully, all beings would envy him and what was his. Truly he looked forward to it.

Kagome, meanwhile, was plucking errant petals from her mane, slightly annoyed but otherwise unnoticing of the demon lord or his inner monologue about her future. Had she heard it, she surly would have been angry, but the fact was she did not. Finally pleased that she'd gotten the majority of the flower petals from her hair she pulled herself out of the pool and sat on its smooth rock edge.

She could easily see that the stones here had once been river stones because of their smooth surface and she was thankful that she didn't have to seat herself against something slightly jagged. Picking up the oils that he'd pulled down, she opened it's lid and sniffed lightly, not really knowing how the heat would have changed the scent but liking it nonetheless.

The oil had heated nicely, not nearly the sterile cold that it had been while on the shelf but not a lukewarm that did not leave Kagome with goose bumps to have to deal with it. She opened her palm and poured just a bit into her open hand. Placing the bottle down, she began to rub and massage the oil mixture into her skin. The heat of the strings allowing for a healthy glistening sheen to surface upon her as steam beaded into water on her now oiled skin. Of coarse through all of this she had maintained her nudity, not feeling horribly modest as she was still not fully aware of the demon lord's presence near her.

Sesshomaru watched, barely suppressing a moan as he wanted to take her now but allowed her to finish. She would smell much better and feel nice too when she was done. He watched through hooded lashes as her tiny clawed hands ran down her arms, the muscle toned and flexing a bit as she went. Before she began to rub and message the oils into her neck and shoulders, then moving down to the flat expansion of her chest above the large swell of her breasts.

Her fingers lingered there before sighing happily, and moving to those perfectly large but manageable globes of flesh that he longed to take in his mouth and suckle as though he was a new born babe. He watched as the former miko tweaked her own nipples, running her claws under the sensitive flesh below them. It was a great turn on it seemed for the both of them, as her eyes had closed and she'd leaned her head back for a moment exposing her throat to him. His eyes nearly bled scarlet.

Slowly, tortuously so, Kagome got more oil, before rubbing it into her stomach, and lower back, arching herself as she did so, causing her breasts to jut out because of it. Her nipples became even more painfully hard as a slight breeze came across them. Her claws digging into her pert flesh on her hind in, causing a sharp intake of air, the slight pinpricks from her claws calling forth her now inu blood, the scent of which was intoxicating to the large inu in the shadows.

Kagome continued without thought as she began again to rub and massage the oils into her skin; this time starting with her feet and slowly making her way upwards. She massaged through her toes and up her feet to her calves. Rubbing deeply and allowing a small moan to come forth as she began to deeply rub into her thighs, and moaning full out as she massaged it to the fleshy mound of her sex. So taken with her own actions she hadn't even realized she was nearly masturbating in front of her inu lord, until she heard his vicious snarl at being denied by herself in favor of her own pleasures, rather then allowing him to see to it.

Sesshomaru had watched it all, hearing her small whimpers and sighs as she worked her own body massaging the oil into her skin thoroughly and sensually, and finally could not take it when her fingers dipped into her what seemed to be glistening folds. She was taking away from his pleasure, giving only to herself, but then she didn't know it wasn't her job to do that, that only he had the right to bring her to completion, and so when he snarled she had been shocked, and toppled right back into the heated water.

Sesshomaru didn't even waste time, yanking her out of the water and bringing her towards his angry person. Her heaving wet breasts pressed against his armor less silken form, her nipples hard pressing into him, he growled out low and heady with his wanton voice, "Only this one will pleasure you, bitch. No other has the right to. Not even yourself. You would do well to remember that, unless I tell you otherwise. Is that understood? You. Are. Mine."

Kagome nearly growled out in lust as well as anger. Sesshomaru could scent both and she knew it. She chose to scowl at him darkly but submitted to him nonetheless. It would be pointless to rile the great inu up and she knew this but it did not mean she was at all pleased with having to submit to him, which did reflect in her scent as well. Sesshomaru though was smirking. He could scent her ire around her just as much as he could scent her arousal, and knew no matter what she did she was always going to be so feisty.

Part of Sesshomaru loved that she was so defiant, so feisty. She posed a challenge. Usually females just gave him what he wanted, and though this one would be no different, she still found ways to defy him. Another part of him wanted to rut her into perfect submission like the bitch she was, and it irked him that she even had such a will upon her. He narrowed his eyes at her and she returned the favor. It both delighted him and angered him.

Finding now to be the perfect time to teach her who was the dominate one in their new relationship, Sesshomaru hoisted her tiny weight upon his shoulder, not at all caring as she squealed in surprise or that he was now almost soaked. He smirked as he slapped her ass hard, relishing at the sight of her flushed red skin, tossing her on to the pallet of furs, her wet hair falling all over her nude form and sticking, making her look rather more then just tempting. Sesshomaru growled lustfully like the predator he was. He would enjoy this more than most conquest he had in his life, more than any female he'd ever had before.

She was nude before him, and though he'd seen her body to some degree while she undressed and bathed, it was the first time getting a good look at her in all her glory. The lighting in this rutting den was both cool teal from the glow of the demonic silk worms, and warm amber from the healthy fire he had blazing not too far from them. The cave, carved out from both the acids of his ancestors, and the added maintenance from the worms was a place that his family came to have complete and total seclusion with their mates.

He planned to keep her here for some time. Until she was pupped, in fact. Her body was mature enough. Really he just had to wait as females of his kind went into heat once a season. So at least he'd end up waiting a few days, at worst three months. Either way the area was heavily protected and had large game so that he could hunt and not need to be so far from his female at any time. Both he and his beast were utterly happy about this. He found himself now able to admit, at least to himself, that even as a human he had somewhat wanted her. Now he was just waiting for the change in her scent to that heavy fertile spiciness he could not wait to smell upon her.

As much as he longed to pup her, he could wait a bit for that. For now, thought, he would show her, her place beneath him. Without much of a word, for there was no reason for there to be, he looked down at her, his face not showing anything as per usual, as he slipped his kimono and juben off, allowing them to cascade down his toned pale arms. He smirked just faintly as he watched her eyes constrict a bit while her heart rate began to rise forcing her breasts to heave a bit more. Her cheeks flushed, her scent sparked with arousal and her mouth parted just slightly, truly if he didn't know her better he'd swear she was a temptress.

Kagome had seen her fair of sexy men in her life time. After all, she came from the modern era five hundred years into the future where sex sold everything. Not to mention that, even though she had issues with her husband, Inuyasha was well defined as well. Though he held no candle to Sesshomaru. She could easily see that years upon years of fighting with heavy swords and whatever else he did had done his body good, 'perhaps he drank a lot of milk', she mused as she couldn't help but long to touch him.

The futuristic woman in her was the kind of creature that took what she wanted and Kagome had something in mind that she wasn't sure the demon lord would like at first. Kagome knew he'd like it in the end, though. Running with this new feeling because well she usually always followed her instinct, Kagome rose to her hands and knees before him, the picture she unknowingly created turning him on greatly as he watched her. Her luminous eyes, orbs of solid blue looking up at him lustfully, he watched as she easily padded towards him.

Rising to just her knees before him, Kagome's delicate hands found the knot in the sash that held up his hamakas and untied it. She watched with bated breath as his cock sprang forth, nearly slapping her chin for she was so close. Sesshomaru, though annoyed she was once again going over her boundaries, wondered what she was preparing to do. No female had ever attempted this form of seduction with him. Most were after their own release, their own pleasure, and though he wouldn't mind feeling her touch upon his person there, he was not sure why she'd be knelt before him as such.

Kagome's eyes were large, taking in the sight of him. She instantly felt herself become more aroused and wet for this male before her. She unconsciously licked her lips as though she'd be devouring him soon, which was exactly her plan.

Sesshomaru watched as his female licked her lips wondering what her plan was until he felt her tongue on his member slowly and lusciously followed by the feel of her flush full lips swollen tightly to the head of his cock. Slowly his eyes slid closed, allowing her to do this to him, which was unheard of. No demon would willingly place his member in the mouth of a predator and yet here he was doing just that because he was curious and it felt fantastic! Never before had he felt something so slick and hot that was not the sheath of a female before. He wanted to drive himself into her, and that was exactly what he did. His tapered clawed fingers locked at the base of her neck and grabbed harshly into her hair as she moaned opening her throat to him and his thrusts.

His girth rubbed hard against her fangs, sending small shivers of pain and pleasure through his being as he began to fuck her face, dominating her here as well. She moaned once more and the head of his cock dipped below into her throat deeply, her lips thinned and stretched to accommodate him. He hissed at the feeling. He loved it, but as much as he did, he didn't want to take her like this. He didn't want to find his end this way and he was not sure that he couldn't keep himself from knotting within the confines of her mouth. Something like that would not go well at all and he did not want a panicky female on his hands.

Pulling out of her and slightly throwing her against the pallet of furs once more his cock twitched that the cold feel of her saliva wet in the air around his heated flesh the slight breeze cooling him. He could scent her heavy arousal as well knowing that the small amount of time he'd been within her mouth she had greatly turned herself on. She pushed herself up just a bit. Her hair wildly tossed already, she looked beautiful. Kicking the loose pants from his being, as his boots were already removed, he lowered himself to the pallet as well, noticing her annoyed pout that she'd been taken from her treat.

He smirked hungrily at her, watching in amusement as her eyes widened, before he grabbed her ankles and pulled her out. Still on his knees, he easily flipped her on her belly and rose her hips to meet his own. His thick girth rubbed against her backside, as she moaned and growled out. There was no foreplay for his bitch. She was hot, wet and ready and he wanted nothing more then to take her and make her his own and begin to change her scent. His thick girthy member pressed into her slowly, stretching her in ways her husband had never before; her beast snarling that she could even think of the hanyou at a time like this.

She moaned deep and low feeling him fill her so. It felt fantastic; wonderfully tight and hard, painful and yet oh so pleasurable. Though he wanted to just out right fuck her, and oh he would, he did not at this moment. No matter what, she was his; his woman, his bitch. She would be his mate as the hanyou had never been able to take her as such, for she was far too much female for him. She would me his only, his own, mother of his heir and pups. This was not a time to take her like a savage. Yes, he would dominate her body, showing her, her place in his world, beneath him, and obeying him, but he would not take her ruthlessly.

Savageness had no place between them now, and only when she asked for it would he give her such. He was certain that before long she would request it so. Though he was dominate between them even and especially here, he would still oblige her requests. It just might take a bit of begging on her part. A sick yet pleased grin spread across his face as his bitch thrust hard back into him, sheathing him within her completely, forcing a both angry and pleased growl to rip from his throat. She was going to act up no mater what, and he knew it so with that in mind he sought to bind her.

Mokomoko was a part of him. Though not physically attached and not at all a tail, it was as much an arm or extension of himself as his limbs were. Its creation was a sign that he was a taiyoukai, powerful among his own right. Even now all of Nippon had few true Tai's, while he himself was now even elevated beyond that stations as he was truly a daiyoukai, surpassing that of even his father when he gained the sword Bakusaiga. Mokomoko, though rarely used for any purpose other than to look pretty and hold energy, was a very resourceful and tactical weapon.

Few thought the pelt, fur was capable of anything, and if forced to be weaponless, he still had his claws, his poisons, as well as his whip. Yet most forget the mokomoko itself. The normally average length and very voluptuous pelt was capable of spreading itself thin and creating an extraordinary lengthiness to itself. Doing so now as Kagome once more attempted to thrust back to gain all of his girth, he had the appendage wrap around his bitches waist, before it curled once around each of her thighs, then her ankles and finally pulling it's tip around her wrists.

So shocked was his bitch that the mokomoko had easily adjusted her tiny weight so that her arms were now pulled down by her sides, her legs were spread wide and she herself was unable to move. Part of him could not stop himself from getting up and bringing her and a lit torch into an anti-chamber that he knew she had yet to notice yet. Bright, shiny polished steel refracted the tiny light of the torch as Sesshomaru set more piers within the new chamber ablaze, forcing a somewhat bright yet dark amber light into the room and bathing them in both light and warmth.

Kagome by now had gotten over her shock and was beginning to vocalize her annoyance in growls as well as struggle to get away from him. Yet the mokomoko only tightened the more she attempted to remove herself from the bind of the appendage. "Continue to move, my little bitch, and mokomoko will only grow more tightly upon your person," his husky dark voice said, sending delight and pleasure up her spine. Slowly she willed herself, as well as her instincts, to slow and calm. Finally achieving this, Kagome was able to take in their surroundings, her glowing orbs taking in all around her as her senses expanded a bit.

The anti-chamber was bare to her own eyes, yet there was at least one large ottoman looking seat in the center of the room, and then slowly as she looked she could see the polished steel in front of her. Looking at it she nearly blushed, the way the appendage held her she was open for display, her wet womanhood exposed to his view via the polished surface, the binds of the appendage though fluffy, still holding her taut as she finally noticed him watching her watching them. Instantly she wanted to close her eyes as she felt the pelt shift, impaling her wet heat hard onto the massive member.

Kagome could only breathe in deeply as the massive length rubbed against both her womb and spine forcing her back to erect perfectly in air. She dropped her head back upon his shoulder exposing her long gentle neck as her head fell back, her hair cascading and tickling his abs. He rose her slowly off of himself again with the mokomoko before impaling her once more just as fiercely as before, forcing a startled yet happy moan from her being. He could feel her wet velvety tightness wrapped around him and couldn't help but watch in the polished steel across from him as he sank within her depths once more, his member glistening as he pulled her off once more.

She was convulsing around him. Though he'd had sexual favors before, nothing had ever felt like this for he did not take virgins or so newly made females and she had only been taken the once before this. Females like his bitch were ones that he could not take with reckless wanton abandonment as he would normally. They required a 'soft hand' when dealing with them, and as she would find out soon, his 'soft hands' would only be for her in his chambers, their den, or anywhere he took her body. Furthermore anything considered "soft" about him would only be for her and their pups in their rearing, with the exception of their training. Though even that would be scarce.

His bitch was nearly unbearably tight, to the point where the pain was so much that it bordered on too much, but the pleasure of it was magnificent and easily outweighed the pain. Easily he had her moaning and growling for him. In a rush she'd already cum once, while he had yet to do so. Mokomoko began to impale her that much faster.

Her heated liquid sex had gushed from her hole, coating him in her essence, as his balls slapped tightly against her. He had clenched his teeth hard then, knowing that as her fluttering muscles tightened he wanted so much to spill his seed. Yet he kept that at bay. His clawed fingers found her clit as he worked her orgasm over and causing it to continue far long past her first and into her second,before finally following with his own. The milky seed sticky upon them, leaking out of her as he had not knotted within her, their shared essence slowly falling down his sack.

Sesshomaru was nowhere near complete with her or their night, a male adult inu fully matured such as himself could go for hours, releasing and filling his female again and again, for as long as he could move in fact. With his stamina, he was certain his poor little bitch wouldn't even be walking tomorrow. He reveled in her deep breaths as she greedily took in air, her body convulsing still as her muscles slowly loosened, into a near bone like jelly as he pulled her back a bit from the edge of the ottoman like surface they were upon. Its cushion top padded them like a futon so that he wouldn't have to be upon the cool hard ground with his female, a turn off he was certain.

Having yet to pull out of the heaven he'd found between his females legs, he easily maneuvered her so she lay on her left side just as he did now. Pulling her right leg over his own she lay open for him to see perfectly in the shined steel, the amber glow of the fire making her skin look sun kissed. The look she held on her face was one of pure lust and desire as he hardened once more within her being. Their current position allowed him to see the obvious bulge of his cock within her being. Pressing against the flat plain of her belly, that would within time be swollen heavy with his pup, he surged forward once more making it protrude that much more. Thinking of his bitch heavy with pups brought his beast forward even though she was not scenting right. Of course, that did not stop his beast from trying.

Leaning over her, she used his shoulder and bicep as a pillow as his hand pulled her face and neck back to expose her neck to him once more. His other hand held her possessively into him just above the head of the bulge he created within her in the first place. The feeling was forcing his miko to make the most pleasing of noises. Her needy whines, soft growls, and heady moans were enough to make him want to come once more but he knew he'd have to work a bit more before that happened. At this he was a bit pleased, knowing he would well outlast her, but he would work to complete himself before she was passed into unconsciousness. He smirked into her neck as he lavished it with his oral attention. His new goal to set their night.

It had been about a month since she'd willingly left with Sesshomaru and nearly every moment was the same. He was buried deep within her pounding into her, or sometimes driving into her with a gentleness she had never thought him to have. They did spend time talking briefly, speaking of many things, of fools and kings, and yet she couldn't find herself bored with him ever.

Everything was open, even when she felt he did not wish to answer her, he did, and she answered in the same. Though it had been a conversation about Inuyasha that had set him off. While he was not violent with her, nor did he rape her, he was not gentle with her as he took her next, apparently still brooding about it, and some how even as punishment, she loved it.

Exhausted, Kagome had gone to sleep that night curled and sated next to her mate, and though she could tell he was not happy yet, his aura wasn't nearly as dark as it had been after his brother's name was pressed upon his thought. She nuzzled into him as she drifted off to sleep, already on the schedule he'd set her for in the first few days after her arrival. Basically, wake up, fuck, eat, bathe, fuck, fuck, nap, fuck, fuck some more, light conversation, light dinner, fuck until she passed out, which was exactly what she was doing.

Sesshomaru hadn't liked the conversation that led to them talking about his brother. Even though he was not impartial to seconds when it came to females, no matter how delectable they were he'd never wanted one, let alone his brother's. It was male pride that issued the ill feelings he had towards the boy as it regarded his mate. The simple idea that Kagome had not only been seen but felt by the hanyou was deplorable.

Even if they had only spoken briefly of her old packs comings and goings, it was enough to seriously upset him. As he'd fucked her tonight he hadn't really been as gentle as he should to his mate and as such she now paid the price with her waking hours. Deciding that perhaps he could get some sleep while his mate did, he pulled the onna to his chest possessively and fell into fitful sleep.

_~~~He was walking through the forest, the sun blazing and bright in the afternoon hours of the day, a light breeze playing against his face, and pulling his hair up just a bit. In that breeze the scent of his brother and a human came to him. Not certain what was going on, b/c the rest of his little brother's pack was not mingled with the whelps, he went to go see. Hiding his aura and coming up from downwind so the boy wouldn't smell him, Sesshomaru stalked after him. Coming to the edge of a clearing what he saw made his eyes bleed scarlet. Her hands tied together in front of her was his bitch, Kagome in the inu receiving position, on her elbows and knees, her back bowed out to that her ass was in the air._

_Behind her was his brother, possessively curling around his bitch and looking right at him as one of his clawed hands went around and took a hold of her well endowed breasts and squeezed hard making the scent of tears from his bitch filter into the air. His brother only smirked at him as he rammed himself into his bitch, and started moving, all the while looking at himself. With a violence only Sesshomaru could muster, he plowed into the clearing grabbed the boy by his throat and threw him into the closest large tree snarling "MINE!"~~~_

"MINE!" Sesshomaru had hissed upon waking not more then a moment later, while pulling his bitch in slumber into the position. Only Kagome's ass in the air, he leaned in and licked sinuously up from her clit to the depths of her pussy and in just once coating her in as much lubrication as he could stand before sheathing himself. Plunging into her core woke her up with a started moan, as his penetration was hot, hard, and forceful, and still she was tired from his earlier treatment of her. With her limited awakeness, her slow response from the surprise, still he didn't not wait for her to adjust to his concurring of her body once more.

He fucked her, brutally, with jealous abandonment to claim her in a way that irrevocably made her his, which she was. His claws bit into her hips as he pulled her back into him at the same time driving himself into her tight and now sopping wet core. She cried for him, the pleasure and pain too much that all she could do was whimper out. The sounds turning him on more, forcing him to swell to greater sizes, and yet still he would not relent. Her body was nearly curled to the ground, save her hide end matched up with his as he bent over her, and dug his elongated fangs into her neck once more; her blood both pooling in his mouth and falling to the ground. She had been asleep when he'd done this the first time, and he reveled in her pain and pleasure from it now.

Her pussy convulsed continuously around his sheathed girth as she came and couldn't seem to stop doing so, and yet it did not matter. Her tears did not matter. She was his and always would, that was what mattered. Finally after who knows how long of the brutal sex, he slammed into her hard, and asked with a growling voice, "Who owns you, onna?" His voice dark and nearly cruel with rage and passion.

"Y-you do." was her quiet and nearly stumbling reply, though obviously from his harsh thrust it was not what he wanted, the possessive growl that followed making her choke out, "You own me, Sesshomaru." she stated still not even sure what had caused this bountiful romp. And as if saying it made it real, he came long and hard, pulling out he coated her in his essence, spurting on her thighs her pussy, her ass, her back, in her hair.

It was hot and dirty and she smelled just like him, his bitch collapsed after wards on her stomach and didn't even bother trying to stay awake, as he pulled her to him sticky and all and licked her neck and ear. She was covered in her blood and his cum and she smelt divine. She was his, and no one would take her away from him, him. He had dominated her and she'd submitted like a perfect bitch she was. He was content then and actually smiled as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and fell a sleep with her in his possessive hold.

**.**

**Part III: Being Dominated**

**.**

They had rutted for weeks before he scented her on coming heat. Unable to stop himself he'd fattened her up with the meat of deer, livers of boar, and much more. He knew she wasn't used to it, but her body was craving the extra nutrients these foods would provide the young it was getting ready to make. Instincts made it easy to do, as Sesshomaru could not lie even to himself. As old as he was, he wanted young. He, himself, had been born to his father when his father was at least fifty years younger than he. Instincts screamed at him that it was time for an heir, pack, things he had denied himself as he'd taken over the previous Western Lord's place – too young to protect anything but himself at the time. Even politically, his mother still held the title of the Western Lady as he had been too young still to run an entire land.

They would not be leaving this den for some time, he knew, though she didn't. He would not let his bitch or his pups see the light of day for some time to come. His bitch with pup would be vulnerable and the fires of hell would feel calm and cool to the wrath he would visit upon any that attempted to harm her or theirs. It was more simple to keep her hidden away with the pups for a time to come. He watched as she ate everything provided for her. He knew she was not accustomed to even wanting or eating so much yet she was and he delighted in the knowledge of what it meant.

Kagome was a bit taken back by everything. At first she had not wanted much, her human failings telling her not to eat so much, but, as he'd literally forced her to take the raw meat, she had found it to be wonderful. The first bit of warm deer blood awakened something within her that she couldn't even guess was and it wanted these things, appreciated that Sesshomaru was even bringing them to her. If she could call it anything, she'd call it instinct. As she seemingly gluttonized herself on the meats and livers, she could feel herself being lost in the fires of something else.

Too late did she notice the red haze upon her vision, as her conscious began to be shared with the baser side of herself, the side that had rejected the hanyou and followed easily the large male, her male.

The burning heat of her desire consumed her easily and with no time she found herself slowly standing, allowing her kimono to billow down towards the ground. Not having a habit of dressing like her old self or a proper lady as she had been living within this den for more then a month without having seen the light of day or night. Quickly the silver white male, too, was on his feet; his own eyes bleeding scarlet in reaction to the growing aroma of both her heat and her desire. Slowly Kagome backed up, a small fanged smile playing her face as her male advanced. Instinct always won out.

Kagome turned and tore away from him, the chase on, though she knew not to head outdoors. The den, as she'd found out, had a complicated set of tunnels and caverns of all shapes and sizes, even one or two deeply buried in the ground that would accommodate their true forms. That was where she was headed. Hot on her heels was her male. Effortlessly she let go of her clothing, his own fluttering not far behind him as hers already met the den floor. The chase didn't last long and as soon as they reached the right place, their forms shifted.

He was on her post haste. His thick member finding her entrance as his jaws clamped down painfully upon the scruff of her neck. Blood was easy to smell and it spurred him on, being so close to the source. He entered her as a dog would, hot and heavy with his fore legs clamping around her shoulders and center, as he connected with her sex. Hard ruthless fucking is what he was doing and, even though in this form they could not moan out, her long and low growls sounded almost feline like. Oddly enough, it made him want to fuck her more.

He had no idea how long they spent like this, locked behind her, within her, before he knotted for the first time, only to force her beneath him to lay. At least an hour passed as his sex pumped steadily a stream of his hot seed within her core before he loosened from her. Yet he did not let her up nor did he himself move from her, his heavy weight settled above her still as they some how found rest this way. Not long again passed before he was awake once more and mounting her again. All through her heat these were his actions. By the time her heat had faded, his logical side returned, and their forms shifted, days had passed.

Tired and on the brink of exhaustion, he and his mate fell asleep together curled together, his larger form shadowing her smaller form, his clawed hands possessing her even in their sleep. Sesshomaru finally stirred hours later ,feeling more rested then he had in a very long time; the scent of his mate and his pup heady in the air and for once he did not stop his proud grin. No one, not even his mate, was there to see it and there was something to be said about rutting his female into being pupped. Stretching his nude form out, he easily scooped his mate up and brought her to the area that they normally slept in. He did not wish for her to bathe just yet, as he rather liked the scent of his own essence embedded and could finally no longer scent his half brother upon her.

Smugly he held on to the once miko, stroking her face and neck lightly as she thrummed and leaned into his touch. He couldn't say that he loved her, for that was a human emotion, but she was pack, they were pack. They were pack. And they would be growing soon.

**.**

**Part IV: Acceptance**

**.**

Inuyasha sat in the high branches of Goshinboku. The gods tree had been his place of meditation, rest, ire, and love. It was, in fact, a central part of his life. He had met both his first love and second by this tree. Though the pain of losing Kagome had been hard and he had not faired well entirely, it had not eaten him away as the lloss of Kikyo had. One thing Kagome had never understood was that for him waking up had only been moments after being shot in the chest in the first place. Getting over his first love with her near younger replica in looks was, to say the least, difficult.

As time had passed though and with Kagome away like any male he'd sated his bodily lusts in those around him. Never in Edo. No, he was not fool enough to do that. But he had pups, human pups, that had been sired on his nights of weakness. Kagome had never known of them before she left with Sesshomaru and for that he was glad. He did not acknowledge these pups, for they had been created with women he'd taken while drunk and human. Though when he came across some of his pups he'd known them by scent. They did not have his demonic nature and for that he was grateful.

The three years away from her had been horrible; as the half demon had finally come to the understanding that he wanted her, wanted her to be his, to possess her. Yet when she returned she had been different. He hadn't told the others, though he was certain they could see it, there was a sad understanding in her eyes, that had not been there when they fought the final battle. The brash loud girl he'd fought along side of had matured into the graceful woman that came back to be with him. His relationship though was not the same as it had been before hand. When she returned she'd been so sure of herself, and his insults and teasing barbs just rolled off of her. She was calm and collected. She was different.

When they had mated, the one and only time, she had been far from heat, so there was no pup created and she'd be come violently sick during the act itself, with what he could only assume now the youki within her. It was still very much a mystery to them all really and years later now, they still didn't know. He and the monk had been the last to see Kagome alive nearly eight years ago. Sesshomaru had stopped visiting his own ward, and word had traveled far and wide that the Western Lord had taken a mate and bore pups. He had yet to meet this female officially or these pups, but he did not look forward to it.

Inuyasha was certain they were Kagome and her own pups, pups that she and her inner demon had not wanted to bare for him. He felt jealousy and resentment towards her, and yet at the same time he feared Sesshomaru finding out his own issues now. In the years since Kagome's second great departure from his life he'd found comfort in young Rin. At first it was nothing more then the fact that she reminded him of Kagome's youthful self before the well took her and changed her. The her that he was not angry at. As she grew older and into herself there was much about her that reminded him of his miko, and yet unlike Kagome she needed his protection from the world, while the older girl, …woman, his wife even, had not for a long time.

It was the year of Rin's first blood that he realized perhaps things had gone too far between Rin and himself, and the year after that that he realized he wanted her with the same wanton needs he'd had with both Kikyo and Kagome. Regardless of everything though, of his thoughts on how much the females in his life shared in common he never said as much to her or anyone. The inuhanyou would not repeat what happened with Kagome. He would not put Rin in Kagome's shadow as he had placed Kagome in Kikyo's. Now four years after Rin's first blood, at the young age of sixteen to his two hundred plus, she was heavy with his own pup, married and mated to him irrevocably as Kagome had never been.

Inuyasha sighed as he thought about it all. While he'd been more then pissed that Sesshomaru had taken Kagome from him, he did not want to think of the reaction the daiyoukai would have to him taking Rin as his own. Though a small bitter part of him had said to hell with his older brother, it was an eye for and eye; --this part did tend to rear its head any time he thought of it all--, even mated and married to Rin he had never been able to stop himself from wondering what had happened to Kagome. She put up little fight when the larger inu had taken her and there had been no fear in her scent either. He didn't want to think of it, he wanted to be once more with his current mate.

With that in mind the hanyou left the Gods tree and headed for his hut to be once more with his wife, who in a pregnant fit the night before had seen fit to throw him out, for what reasons he wasn't even sure of, but at least he was glad that she couldn't 'sit' him. Making his way back to his hut where his wife was she greeted him outside, and yet really she wasn't looking towards him but to the sky itself, the morning overcast hiding what she seemed to be feeling. Yet it didn't take long for him to scent out Sesshomaru and others.

Turning out to meet them, it seemed that even the Ex-monk, his wife the slayer, and their three young had come out to greet the Western Lord. In the sky descended the larger then life male, the last time those here had seen him he'd taken their friend from then. They wondered what he wanted or what he'd take this time. Sesshomaru for his own part had yet to change into his human form as his crimson orbs eyed both his once ward, and his own half brother. Watching warily as the boy made no move for his sword, he barked out low and commanding.

Within moments a massive figure descended from the sky her obsidian coat shining and glossy even through its fluff made her fuzzy, yet it was not the large dog that came forth that made Inuyasha's jaw slack and drop, but the four small fuzzy pups that followed her. Just as graceful as his brother the dark female landed, much smaller then his brother, he knew her right off, it was Kagome. Watching with amazement there were twin obsidian pups and twin silver whites, the lot of them looked like a mix between Sesshomaru and Kagome's true forms, flopping ears as well as pointed, curly hair and fuzzy straight, they were beautiful like their parents.

Crossing his hands against his chest, Inuyasha watched as the pups landed three out of four rather gracefully if not a bit clumsy, yet the last was seemingly a klutz as it landed and hit the ground rolling only to be stopped by its mother's paw. He watched as Kagome barked softly to Sesshomaru and then all of them, the Royal Western family began shifting back into their demonic yet human forms. Kagome stood behind her mate, his own brother Sesshomaru who did not even look as though he were the same youkai he'd known all his life.

Sesshomaru looked like their father, what he remembered from the brief moment they'd seen him when dispersing the fang of hell, Sounga. Double shoulder guards like that of his father, as well as new armored breast plate, that was like and unlike their father's. Even hand and forearm guards the likes of which were beautiful but again reminded him of their father. Even more so Sesshomaru seemed larger then he remembered. His hair pulled into a high pony tail nearly on top of his head, he looked more dangerous and more regal. On his hip was Tensaiga, as well as Bakusaiga, and on his back a third sword that he had no idea the name of; truly he looked like everything the Western look should.

Behind him in flowing yards of pristine white silk was Kagome, wearing his brother's colors, in many layers fading from the white to the crimson red at the bottom, her own obi black with a black pattern on it to divert the eyes from the solid color. Behind her were the four pups, three looking at him from behind their mother's skirt, and the forth boldly looking at him as though he was the most important being on the earth, upon his brow a dark indigo moon like that of his father, his haughty attitude a trait that both Kagome and Sesshomaru must love.

Part of the hanyou wanted to sneer as he watched Kagome come forth baring her vulnerable neck to the obvious alpha male in her life before she came forth bringing her pups with her. Part of him wanted to yell, holler, and make her regret that she ever left, but at the same time of him saw the emotion in her eyes. Things had changed. Her eyes held both a cool detachment as well as a wildness about them that all full youkai seemed to have. She was his brother's bitch irrevocably, and she must love it for not once had she ever, in all the years he'd known her, submitted to another.

Sighing deeply and making no way to stop it, he watched as she approached, pulling the pups from behind her with her tail, or at least what he assumed was her tail. Scooting the pups forwards Kagome smiled a fanged small smile but it was genuine as she began to speak, her voice seemingly deeper and smoother then before. "This pups, is your uncle Inuyasha," she said to them, before going back, "Inuyasha, This Kagome would like for you to meet My Lord's and her pups. Eldest and heir Kagayakashiinu," she said extending her hand to the male tiny double for Sesshomaru.

"Miyako, our eldest daughter," she said allowing the next pup to be presented, a smaller Kagome look alike finding him then. "Yoshiroinu, our youngest male pup," she gestured to the black haired golden eye male pup, as she said finally, "And, Gin, our youngest female," indicating the silver white headed female pup with blue eyes like her own. The hanyou took a moment to memorize the smells storing them in the recesses in his mind, before finally bestowing a fanged smirk upon them.

Smiling as well, the former miko looked behind her hanyou brother-in-law and former husband to the swollen bellied Rin, she smiled impishly at the woman child before bidding her daughters to follow her, noticing soon after that her mate had bid their sons to follow as well, obviously needing to talk male with Inuyasha about their goings on. She made no move to stop him or attempt to fight on the hanyou's side, she'd left that position long ago, and had her own to worry about now. Smiling to Rin as the younger female made her way into the hut, Kagome and Rin left the males to 'talk it out.'

Sesshomaru for his part would never have assumed his young ward would have ever gone with Inuyasha on anything knowing they had never been so very close. He could not say though that he was upset that she was now mated to his own brother though. She would now live longer, as well now she truly was pack. If anything he was more upset that he had not been consulted for the match. Although even this he was not to completely upset about either; after pupping Kagome things had changed within him for the better.

He'd never thought of himself as a father and truly hadn't thought anything would change until he held his own pups in his hands and to his breast. There was more wonder it seemed in the world then he could even dare to think of looking at the small creations. A protective fierceness the likes of which he'd never known had formed for his bitch and his pups as she had come to rely on him greatly during the last months before birth and even afterwards. The idea and reality of pack had forced him to be the male his father had always hoped he'd be. Though he was not a very playful father, nor was he openly emotional he had learned to love his bitch and his pups, and show them in his own ways.

Coming here today had been part of something his bitch had been attempting for a time. She had reasoned that his brother, no matter his blood relations, was pack and that he needed to know his own nephews and nieces. He hadn't been too happy about it really, but then there was the added bonus of being able to find out about his ward, someone he'd neglected a bit more then he had hoped. With the birthing of his pups and the changes within him, it wasn't that he didn't have time for her, it was that he had learned he needed to move on a bit from her.

Rin's role in his life was over as it had once been, and yet he still felt like the girls father a bit, and seeing her now heavy with his own niece or nephew both delighted him and angered him. He wouldn't fight his half-brother though, no, he was not that stupid, despite the fact that he was the dominant one in his relationship with his bitch, she was terrifying when she wanted to be; something he'd been assured from other inu's in his home was very normal.

Terrifying,….but normal, his little mate still was really the same girl she'd always been. She was just now a demoness, and finally she'd learned who was boss, but really there were times when despite what he told himself, he knew she was the one in control. He remembered many a time over the last eight years that he'd found himself hiding from her wrath, and telling the servants in their home that 'they had not seen him.' The great dai nearly balked at the idea then, but knew when it was time to retreat in certain battles. Sometimes the female just won, no questions asked.

Frowning outwardly at the very thought that a female could hold so much power over him yet he adored her and so he let it be. Noticing that his frown was making his brother's stance stiffen a bit, the just barely out of pup-hood adolescence he noted mentally, the dai warily shook his head a bit, and offered the hanyou an olive branch not wanting to piss his mate off. Terrifying, but normal, he reminded himself. "Tell me, Inuyasha, how came you and Rin together?"

To say his brother was shocked was an understatement and somehow delighted in the fact that he held such power over the young male still. For Inuyasha's part, he was shocked beyond reason that his brother hadn't attempted to decapitate him, but then his brother was never someone that anyone could assume anything of really, with that in mind the hanyou answered. The two falling into a light conversation as their females talked over life, and loves, the day waned on. When the Western pack left it was with reassurances, and promises to see one another soon. The dominate alpha pair delighted to know their pack would grow again soon.

**The end.....there is no more. oneshot only! ;]**

**Note:  
*Kagayakashiinu - glorious dog  
*Miyako - beautiful night child  
*Yoshiroinu - blessed son dog  
*Gin - silver**

**Well tell me if you liked it, and don't worry abotu hurting my feelings. R&R please! - r0o**

**AND ZOMG THE LC AND THE TEENSIE BETA'd MY CRAZY!!! AND THE r0o LOVES THEM FOR IT!!!**


	22. Glitters

**Glitter.............................for Dani's Challenge: torturing a Sesshomaru. 04.20.2009.

* * *

**

He would win against this foe no matter what.

It had started off innocently enough, he admitted to himself. Visit the miko and her runt, the kit, so that Rin was out of his hair for some time, along with Jaken who he of coarse left with the miko. Not that she wanted him there, but frankly he hadn't wanted him with him either. Leaving his pup in the miko's care was not a new thing, nor were the odd things she allowed the pup to play with such as the colored waxed sticks, and thicker colored paper made into crude drawings, once even a hardened white mud of some sort, something she called "Sculpee" that AhUn had helped in baking no less.

Sadly though none of her oddities had ever been anything more then something pleasing to his pup until she came back with something he had found out to be '_glitter_.' The seemingly innocent enemy was 'pretty' to his pup and so like all things she came back from the miko with it was shared with the great dai in great measures. He had praised the pup and held the picture that was made close to examine it, and like always given it back to his young pup.

The afternoon had gone and past and the next day had fared well when the sun caught his form and from far away his pup from a field of flowers had seen it first. Upon closer inspection, and many giggles the pup had told him he was "Sparkly." Of all the things to be called, 'Sparkly' was not one he had ever deemed to be lumped in with one named, Killing Perfection.

Going to the nearest water sourced he'd found he'd been infested with these '_glitters,_ ' they were all over him. Claws and bathing had lessened them, but the more he moved them about the farther and odder places they seemed to find. And finally when one had made its way to his face in a place where he could not ignore it, and no matter what he could do, he could not move it, a return trip to the miko was in order.

He, Sesshomaru would not be defeated by a '_glitter_.'

Little did he know, no one wins against them except time, but that would be a lesson soon learned.


	23. Oral Presentations: Rated MA

**Warning:** this fic contains graphic and adult material, it is appreciated by the author of said fic, myself that anyone under the age to read MA fics not read this one. If you dont listen to me, well fine i hope you turn smurf blue. **;p** - r0o

**Oral Presentation................................................for Nobo's weekly challenge, SERIOUSLY LATE though. entered: 042409

* * *

**

Kagome sighed in the hot springs. She had turned twenty-one three weeks ago and woke up with a hang over and a tongue ring. How Eri, Ayumi and Yuka got her to do it was beyond her. Needless to say her mother hadn't been very pleased either but what could she say? Her little brother thought it was cool. Kagome sighed again. She was less then pleased to still be back in the past. When they defeated Naraku, they thought he'd have the rest of the shards. However, they were wrong and were still searching. She'd given up on Inuyasha as well, as he and the undead miko were now mated and somehow had an undead-pup on the way. She, Miroku and Kaede were still trying to figure that one out.

Oddly enough Sango was with Shippo! Years ago this would have pissed her off but shortly after Kagome's first full year of searching for the damn shards, Shippo had grown into his adult form. He now reminded her of Kouga with red hair, green eyes and a longer tail. Miroku never had a chance as it turned out. Apparently, demons age into their more adult forms over 50-70 years and Shippo had been very close to it at 150! It'd been weird at first as she'd always seen Shippo kind of like a son, but she was able to easily move Sango from sister to daughter, too.

Miroku wasn't as devastated as one would have thought. Personally Kagome figured it was the fact that the monk and slayer hadn't had anyone else to turn to, much as she and Inuyasha, so when he was freed up by Shippo he went on the prowl! For three months the Inu-tachi had to deal with so many pissed off fathers and village elders that it became ridiculous. Miroku's lecherous ways continued until they came across a far more grown up Shiori.

Now all hanyous age a bit differently and when they had first met Shiori she'd been but a child. Now though she looked like a sixteen year old. When asked, she revealed to them that she was really twelve when they had met her the first time, and had been fourteen when they'd met her again, when she started traveling with them. Add to that the last two years one more girl to the group, and well yeah, the monk found a new behind to call beloved.

The monk had, as always, gone in for the kill only to be met with a barrier. Really it seemed that Miroku seemed to fall for those who liked to play hard to get, and as Shiori's mother had recently passed, the Inutachi gained another member. More importantly, the village girls found themselves safe behind a barrier of the jealous bat hanyou and her lusty monk. While Sango had always hit him, Shiori simply kept him locked to herself with a barrier. It was comical to say the least, and like the monk's very own '_sit_ ,' but instead it was a '_stay!_ '

Shortly after that, Kikyo joined, not that Kagome minded. It was nice not to have to be Inuyasha's leash all the time and she gladly gave control over the beads back to the undead woman after they'd had a little talk. Seems no one in the Inutachi really knew what Kagome was capable of; All they knew was the first night Kikyo had come to the group, she and Kagome had gone off to 'talk.' One hour later they were back and Kikyo had control over the beads and a new found respect for Kagome.

Plain and simply, Kagome had expressed her dislike and distrust of the dead priestess and told her if she did anything at all that endangered any of the Inutachi, from Inuyasha to Kirara and all in between, Kikyo would find herself on the receiving end of a death blow. In so many words or less, Kagome had shown and told her that while she didn't practice violence, or even like to fight; it was not that she didn't know how, and that should she be pressed to do so, she could pull her soul back at any time. Basically Kikyo only lived because Kagome wanted it that way.

Kikyo was angry at first and tried to lunge at Kagome only to quickly find herself on the ground with a knee to the chest and pointed energy in the form of a sharp kuni knife to the throat while deadly blue-slitted eyes looked down at her. From then on, Kagome and the Inutachi were never threatened by the elder miko.

Even Rin and Kohaku had someone in each other. No, they were not married yet but she was sure they would be. They were so adorable it was nearly painful to watch. Their stolen looks and glances any time their groups passed or stayed together was endearing to her; though she'd seen more then once that the great Dai Sesshomaru hasn't been too pleased by the love sick puppies they had on their hands, nor the scents coming off the pair. She herself could have died laughing when he'd stormed away from camp earlier in the evening.

Yes they were traveling together for a bit right now, and while everyone was paired up, only she and the demon lord were not. But she didn't begrudge this. Personally while her raunchy debauched side could wholeheartedly see fucking the aristocratic Sesshomaru until she passed out, only to wake up and do it again, because hot damn he was that fucking gorgeous, his personality left much to be desired. And his loathing of all things human was a great turn off as well. Perhaps if he never opened his mouth to talk, or slit his eyes her direction. _Oh well_ , she thought, _it'd never happen anyways._

With that in mind, the futuristic miko sank a bit more in the heated pool, playing with her tongue ring. It was an annoying habit she had that she never would have thought herself capable of, but she really loved doing it. It was better then biting her lower lip as she could at least play with this one, and it wasn't as likely to bleed out! Kagome was stuck thinking about her life.

She'd almost given up on going to college, because her grades were just barely passing, thanks to one dog-eared hanyou and his need to have only stupid beings around him. Yeah, she'd have him neutered before he got her to stop going back for her education and had thusly advised so too. Now she was just barely managing. Luckily her mother had gotten her into something like corresponding school, so assignments weren't so bad, and she'd learned to put up fantastic barriers thanks to Kikyo and Shiori, and weaponry from Sango.

She sighed, knowing that the men of her time would never meet her expectations after living through all of this, and the men of this time would never have her because she was already too smart, mouthy, and strong for them to control. She was stuck . If only she could have gotten Miroku before he was taken, he loved to be submissive! "Ugh." she murmured before sinking into the water so that only her nose and eyes were above the water, still playing with her tongue ring.

It was at least a distraction, and yet it was really annoying. Some time ago she'd come into her own sexuality, no, she hadn't had sex, but she'd learned the wonders of a vibrator, and self-pleasure. She no longer had her maidenhead, too many kidnappings and running around, but she'd never had sex. Sadly though the tongue ring only made her all the more aware of this fact. As of late she was seemingly always horny. She knew her demon companions could smell it, but she didn't care. They knew better then to mention it because if they did, they'd be dealing with her wrath. And nobody wanted that, not even Sesshomaru was bold enough to endure that.

Silently soaking away her annoyance with her lot in life, she wondered who she should use her tongue ring on. It was a persistent thought on her mind since waking up with it three week ago. Hojo was the only boy that still went after her in the modern time. She still called him a boy even though he was twenty-three, because he still acted like one, and frankly she didn't want to give him hope that there might be more, knowing fully that there wouldn't be.

She wanted only to see if it was true that having a tongue ring made oral sex better. Now she was still a virgin but she'd given a blow job before. Of coarse she was a bit drunk and she didn't remember who it was on, but she'd remembered doing it. Or at least, because she was at a party, and her friends had taken a picture. Who ever it had been was well endowed and had tattoo's on his hips leading to his '_not so little man_ .'

He'd also had nearly white blond hair down his happy trail, she could also remember very well how masculine he sounded and smelt, but everything else about him was a wash. She'd learned then that she oddly didn't have a gag reflex, as she'd taken him to the hilt and he'd all but loved her for it. She could vaguely remember feeling his hand fisted in her hair the two years before when she'd only been nineteen. It had been about that time that Sesshomaru's group has started frequenting them more often, as Rin was '_becoming a woman.'_ She giggled at the thought.

Miroku was out of the question to try it on, because Shiori was more jealous and dangerous then Sango. Why Miroku kept falling for such violent females was beyond her. She really thought he was into the pain. Shippo was…._**NO** _ … she didn't even want to think that. Then there was Inuyasha, and while she was sure she could, she was done with that love triangle.

There was Kouga, but he still hadn't given up the idea that there could be a '_them_ ' and it had only gotten worse since she'd turned nineteen and came back after that party, apparently smelling like male. He'd come storming into camp as usual and had caused such a stir about the other male scent coming from her. She'd been so embarrassed and angry. The wolf had learned that day what a bad temper she had.

Apparently the scent was just barely there, and while Inuyasha couldn't smell it, a full demon could. Shippo had been wise enough not to mention it. And Sesshomaru had only balked at her like they'd never seen each other. Such an odd male, she thought. She guessed though if there was anyone that she could give an oral presentation to it would have to be him, a stranger _--which she didn't like the idea of--,_ or Naraku, which was about as likely to happen as her giving him the rest of the jewel as he was already dead. She didn't know any other males in this era really.

This was sad. More so it was such a shame because she was still horny and really wanted to see if the ring made a difference. Kagome sighed, noticing the demonic aura coming closer to her being.

_'Enter Sesshomaru,'_ she thought with a wary grin.

While she'd been walked in on more then one time while bathing, Kagome considered it nearly a tradition or sorts. All of the Inutachi had at one time or another come across her in such a state, save Sesshomaru. It was only fitting that he did it now. With a sigh she made small talk. He was shocked that she was as calm as she was, but she reminded him that he hated humans, and if he wanted her dead, she would be. There was nothing to fear from him seeing her body as it was surely not something he hadn't seen before. This was all well until that hentai part of her mind started playing again with the tongue ring.

The slight silver glint caught in the light of the full moon above them, and suddenly Kagome found herself trapped by Sesshomaru in the pool of heated water. Forcing her jaw open and pulling her tongue out, the dai studied the ring. Finally he asked about it. "Miko, what is the torture device that has been placed in your mouth?" And again that damn hentai mind of her answered before she could stop it.

"I wont tell you, but I can show you." she said, practically seducing him with her voice. The dai could scent her arousal over the aroma of the sulfur in the hot spring and could not lie to himself. Her human beauty, while not up to par with that of a youkai, was still appealing. Her strength and character only added to her appeal, and her loyalty and ability to back up her sometimes stupid and brash behavior was enough to take a step he'd normally think nothing about. Nodding his head he accepted his fate and began the process of sating a bit of his curiosity about the miko and the metal in her tongue.

Kagome smirked devilishly, a look not at all normal on a holy maiden such as herself, as she prowled towards his much larger form, suddenly showing Sesshomaru with the slight sway of her hips that she was a woman and not just a warrior. He almost gulped having never really felt such a thing before, as the scent of her confidence in whatever she planned was thick, and nearly intoxicating along with her own aroused scent laced with it.

Walking up to the dai, she easily unhooked his armor, about to let it fall, the dai caught both his breast plate and the miko wrist, "What games do you play onna?" he asked his voice hard and a bit unyielding. Kagome smiled sweetly, mischievousness in her eyes as she spoke her voice somewhat husky as she purred out to him.

"You asked what torture device was this," she stuck out her tongue showing him the ball barring, "And I told you I could only really show you, as telling you would not be an adequate reply. I thought you agreed to it. It will not hurt you, I promise." His cold eyes looked down upon her onyx crown of hair, glistening blue in the pale moons glow as he 'hn'd' and released her wrist and helped to lay his heavy armor down.

The large dai, watched, as the miko took his obi in hand and slowly untied the delicate knots that held it together. The lower half of his armor being placed with the upper half, he watched impassive as the miko began to until the knot in his hamakas. Why he wasn't certain. He'd never let a female do such things to him but the scent of her arousal was like a drug that left his mind foggy with need, and a want to understand not only the thing in her mouth but for what reason it was there.

He watched easily as she allowed his silken pants to fall down, and then went for the knots on his haori, he couldn't help but wonder what she needed him naked for. His thoughts never really got to the idea that she just needed one part of him, but it happened to be under a lot of material. First there was his armor, his obi, his lower armor, his haori, his kimono, his juban, not to mention, his hamakas and of coarse his traditional fundoushi, what she wouldn't have given for him to simply be in an A-shirt and some baggy sweat pants. She grinned to herself now, having gotten to the last of his clothing, ignoring the stare that bore into her from above as she sank to her knees before him.

Sesshomaru was still at a loss for why he allowed her to undress him. He could not lie to himself, for the last two years since he'd scented the impossible on her, in her, he'd found himself intrigued by her as more then just a female in his brother's pack. When he'd scented himself upon her, he hadn't understood how it was possible. He'd never had anything to do with the female before other then sneering at her for one reason or another. He was certain until then that she had in fact been his brother's mate. It had seemed that he was wrong. For not too long after he had first scented himself on her, he'd also scented himself from within her being, a thing that could only happen if he had rutted her and released within her. He'd been morbidly shocked, angry, and confused about how this was a possibility, and thus he'd started following her, gaining information on her.

The well, he was certain, was her way home. Yet he knew not where this home was, or how it was possible for his scent to be on and in the girl, but he swore to himself to find out. The thing that puzzled him more on her though was that no other demon could scent his specific scent upon and within the miko, coming from her, only that it was male. It was like a perfume to him, making him amorous, and ingraining her in his mind, while doing many naughty things. It was revolting, and yet he found himself with a human woman, a miko no less, undressing him all for his curiosity. Sometimes he hated the trait.

Though her knees bore the weight of her body her more then horny mood made up for it. If she were to play with herself, which she might later, she was sure that she'd already be wet, and soaking right now. Looking at him, he was gorgeous, a silver happy trail, that had what looked like soft fine hair leading down to his more then endowed member. She nearly licked her lips at the thought. Eying him, Kagome didn't notice the slight rumble of approval his beast had for her as she ogled his manhood, something no other female had ever been allowed to do. Taking a hold of the semi awake phallus, her warm hands barely circled his girth before she took just the tip of his round mushroom headed cock to her tongue and licked it, rolling the ball barring over the meat of him.

She watched in morbid fascination as Sesshomaru's eyes slid shut and his lids fluttered. She could see, too his abs tightening. Taking her tongue, the miko swirled it around the bulbous head before lightly kissing it, and smirking as his eyelids slowly opened to half mass. "May I take you, my Lord?" she purred out against the head of his cock. Now Sesshomaru had many lovers in his life but it was not something that a female did to please a male to take them as such. Even more so, it was simply not smart to put such an important body part into a place that held fangs, or even slightly sharp human teeth. BUT, never had he felt anything like this either.

Her tongue was wet and hot, reminding him of what it felt like to tease a female just before he plunged in, and yet the ball was hard, kneading into his flesh and causing just enough slight pain for the sexual experience of it all to be all the more better. He would not lie. He wanted more. He wanted to see what could happen for he had never wanted so much then to fuck a female's face than at this moment.

Answering without words, the large cock plunged into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, the male feeling cocky that his girth might chook her, yet the mischievous female knowing there was no way that would happen. Plump lips tightened around his length and his clawed hand founds its way to her head, locking in her tress, as a way to hold her against him. He began to fuck her face, as she bobbed back and forth back. The bulbous tip of the head of his cock making its way just into her throat, he was almost ready to cum yet he did not want this to be over so fast.

Now she'd only done this once before but it didn't stop her from remembering everything everyone told to her, or things she'd seen before. As a girl of the 21st century sex sold everything. So when her warm hands began to move around her rather dandy claws, _--thought Sesshomaru--_ were really just manicured nails, that dug into the plains of his tight flesh, he couldn't help but groan out in pleasure. He was demon, and hardly anything could hurt him, she expected any form of sex was like this as well, so when her 'dainty claws' ran over his nipples making him whine out, Kagome couldn't help but moan low, vibrating his thick happy cock.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time breathing when she raked herself over his nipples as he had thrust into her, it was painful, and he was sensitive, but it had felt fantastic. Thrusting harder as she moaned more he went to the hilt, expecting to force her to gag for hurting him, and torturing, not expecting that she'd swallow. The sensation was magical to say the least, feeling to him as a cunt would as it came. He couldn't stop it if he wanted to. Forcing his balls to her chin and his dick to the hilt in her mouth, he came, her torture device serpents tongue lapping around him as he convulsed into her thick waves in tone with his heart beat. She swallowed more, somehow breathing through her nose.

Kagome could not taste him as nothing back washed up, but she could feel him, and his hot cum rolling down her throat. She wanted more and she was very wet. Her fingers on one hand left his person and found their way to her own engorged bud, soaking painfully hard with need. Her pussy clenching of the phantom length that she wanted within her. She wanted him so much in this moment but knew she could not. Her powers would leave her if she were to experience this, she was certain, unfortunately it was the law of her kind.

His hand letting go of her hair, Sesshomaru actually stumbled back or tried to, but the miko had a decent hold of him as she once more began to stimulate his girthy round head. It nearly hurt and yet it felt so very good. Looking down at her, she looked like the most wanton bitch he'd ever had his way with, her own juices flowing down her hand and on her glistening thighs, his cock still in her mouth, and whether she knew it or not his cum, just a bit of it, rolling down her chin and neck. He felt himself tightening once more, not unheard of but it usually did take a few minutes between ruts. This was amazing and he wanted to fuck her.

Pulling himself away from her finally she released him with a pop, the metal ball in her tongue rolling over his heated flesh causing more throbs of torturous pleasure then anything. He watched as she fell forward, her free hand catching her, while her other was still pleasuring herself. Normally such a disgusting thing, but when she did it, it was beautiful. Her ass presented itself in the air, she was in a near perfect mounting position, and he could smell her frustration at the lack of a dick in her walls. But he knew as well that they could not. Not there. Not before the jewel shards were found once again.

Coming behind her his thick member brushed harshly against the crying mess of her womanhood making the miko shudder and moan. "Miko." he called out to her low as his form draped over her own.

"Un." he called out as she thrust herself against him giving them both needed friction and wetting slick the skin of his member.

"This Sesshomaru deems your demonstration worthy of reward. Know this miko that one day I will own every opening you have. You belong to this Sesshomaru forever more."

Too caught up with the feelings he was causing as his hands had been in motion as he spoke, her tender breasts his playground, her gasping pussy his denied place of refuge, she nodded and moaned out as his mouth began to work her neck, her head falling forward unknowingly submitting to him. Sesshomaru smirked with fang, pleased as could be, he worked her so much that she came on his dick as it brushed against her never enting, coating him with her essence.

Too high to notice the hard pinch of forced entry as the dai claimed her dark cherry, he continued to lavish her neck with attention and found her clit with one of his hands. The other had kept her locked to him as he began to thrust. The miko nearly wailed out in pleasure. He'd taken one or two females before in this method before, and it was always pleasing but at the same time never had they been so responsive to his attention before. He could already feel her climax nearing once again, and felt his own building in tandem.

"This Sesshomaru's going to fuck you miko, until you scream his name, and his seed coats you in his scent, until only he can be scented upon you." he called to her darkly in her ear, loving the slight bit of her face that he could see that was clouded over in pure desire as she arched into him and his touch. She moaned as she felt herself tightening, not knowing that her rear was following its path and strangling his member in its tight hold. He loved it. She came spiraling down, no longer able to hold herself up, and just a few thrusts later he came as well. Their heartbeats were nearly synced.

Kagome didn't bother to move as fangs bore down on her shoulder, not marking her as mate but marking her as his, telling her to stay wordlessly. Possessive hands held breasts and thusly a feminine body to a hard masculine one as he stayed buried within her . Neither said a word that night, nothing needed to be said. He had told her she was his. She, in turn, had excepted that. Kissing her with a gentleness that neither knew he held, the dai pulled himself slowly from her dark sheath and pressed his hips into her heat uttering out a soft but possessive "Mine." She nodded. Before nibbling on her lower lip wanting to ask him something more, "Speak." he said to her tiredly.

Smiling a bit she couldn't help but want to ask, "Can we do that again soon, like tomorrow or something, I think I need more practice with this thing?" she said playing with her tongue ring.

Smiling to himself inwardly he spoke moments later, "Hn. Your oral presentation was indeed interesting, and improvement is always welcome, we shall see miko. Sleep for now, this Sesshomaru will wake you soon, and we can see what else we can improve upon until a final can be given." The sexual innuendo did not go unnoticed, and Kagome could feel her blood heating at the thought of having him within her. Whenever that was, she hoped it was soon. She'd probably willingly be his sex slave, if he asked nicely.

As she drifted off to her nap she thought of this time verse the first time, and suddenly she was wide awake, the strips on his hips, the blondish happy trail, her first time had been Sesshomaru too! He'd been in her time at that party. Already smelling her shock and surprise the dai didn't know what it was about but he was certain that he didn't want to hear it, so cutting into her tirade about whatever she was about to start on about his spoke once more in a authoritative voice that broached no augments, "Miko. You will be rested for what this Sesshomaru plans to test next, his own oral presentation. He will not be having you passing out because you are tired. Sleep now or all presentations will be postponed until all shards are found."

Her fallen jaw clicked shut, telling him he would be her first blow job ever, only, at least for now, could wait, she really wanted to find out more out his oral presentation, and talking was not going to ruin that for her.

That night they both learned from her oral presentation and his. It would not happen again in the past but there was an understanding between them, she was his always, and he would have her again. When they parted that night they were both sated, she still had her virginity, as it was needed to collect the shards, and there was a silent promise of possibilities. Another year passed before the shards were all collected and the jewel made whole.

Kagome knew she had to go home, no wish was made, and they all parted ways, the story over, the tale told. In the end, all her friends had their own children coming or there already; and only Sesshomaru and herself were single and separated. She left, but he was there to see her go, they said no goodbye, for goodbyes are forever.

Over the years, he would have his flings, but when it was all said and done, he'd been waiting for her when she came home, when the well house door slid open and the miko stepped out it was his face she saw first, into his open arms she dived into as tears fell down her face. everything was over, but it was just beginning, he never let her go again.

.

.

.

**AN: r0o wants to thank the LC for her wonderful beta job, the r0o adores you!**

**er: **

his haori: top shirt

his kimono: shirt

his juban: under shirt

not to mention, his hamakas: pants and of coarse,

his traditional fundoushi: under0o's. ;p


	24. Of Snowflakes, Honor and Dreams

**

* * *

**

**Of Snowflakes, Honor and Dreams.****......................................for Nobo's weekly challenge: Snowflakes, SERIOUSLY LATE though. entered: 042509**

* * *

  
At some point in her life, Kagome would have told you her dreams were the same things that all little girls had, she wanted to marry well, have babies, grow old with someone she loved, and live happily. Never had she thought her life would turn out like this, never would she have imagined a world of mystery and horror like the feudal era. The warring states, that were so very different from the peaceful life her family had to live.

She would go home on occasion, and she might hear her grandfather complaining about the weather, her brother about not getting the video game he wanted, and her mother about her failing grades. They didn't know the horrors she saw, the figments, the terrors she lived. They never buried a full family of people, bloodied and bloated from the heat of the sun even in the cool crisp winters. Yet she knew they were aware of the place she was going yet, when it came down to it, it was all about honor.

Kagome laughed silently, mirthlessly, as she walked in the snow, the powdery innocent white colored snow, denying the travesty she had survived. It came up to her shins, yet in her wake was a vibrant thin stream of scarlet colored life. She new she was dying, could feel it, and yet as the snow fell and her vision slowly failed her, her feelings long since numb, she walked on, to return to a world or attempt to, that would never understand her like those she had lost.

At one time she had never had anything taken from her as her companions did. She had tried to rationalize her being there, her need there, she could have easily never have come back, yet honor held her there. She'd laugh now, holding the bloody complete marble that had started it all, her grasped slacked yet still she would forge on. Her honor demanded it.

She stilled a bit, her glassy eyes looking out around at them, she couldn't see them but she knew they were there. The demons who longed to possess what she held, what they had worked and died for. Kagome could feel them brushing against her aura, as weak as she was, still it was far more then any other miko held, and so they pushed against it, looking for a weakness. And she was weak, and fragile, and tired, and oh so human, but still she pressed on, content that they still held back from out right attacking her.

Awkwardly she wondered if Kikyo had looked like this in her final moments, a slight bitterness rising even now, even after everything. She had finally worn miko's garb and it would be the outfit she died in, '_how fitting_', a annoying thought passed her mind.

She would rejoice if it were not for the fact that there were no others. He'd been felled by her bow, her powers unlocked had been the key to his end, Naraku the cur, was no more. But also her friends, her second family, her would be lover, were gone. Only her tachi had been there for the battle royale, only she had walked away.

No one had lived to tell the tale save her, and she leaked her life upon the snow. Adding to it now it was snowing more, fluttering down lazily, and she felt remorse that she should have to witness something so beautiful and so tranquil, when she would close her eyes and see nothing their bloody ends for the rest of her life. No matter how short that was. She was just a girl, who had once had dreams, yet now she was a broken warrior with honor.

Blood leaked from her mouth now, coating her lips cherry as though she were a geisha painted and primed for sale, and licking down her neck into her shirt. She smiled bitterly again, at her lost life, her lost opportunity, her lost dreams, feeling her energies waning. Her skin was pale now, cold, yet she still managed to move her feet more, stumbling here and there, she was never the most coordinated.

Knowing she was in her would be lovers forest, she smiled once more, her life leaking from her steadily, she cared not. Kagome sat by a tree, for a rest she told herself, a long well deserved rest. They brushed up against her harder now, knowing the end was near. She couldn't find it in herself to care as she pulled her now much longer raven snow covered tress over her shoulder. She looked at the jewel again, a right wish, she thought, there was nothing right about this curse of a byproduct. Only a duty to protect, and honor and a curse in having it.

Her last act she realized would be placing it one its once necklace and putting it on. She no longer could move her arms, and so with it done she rested against the tree, her aura still burning a bit dimmer now, closing in on her slowly, as her heart slowed down. Though one much stronger then those who would feast upon her came forth standing before her. She thought she saw ghosts in the form of a male in white. She smiled at him, for he had eyes like her lover. "He's gone." she rasped out to the god like figure with a smile, not caring if he knew whom she spoke of. She breathed her last breath, spoke her last words, Kagome died.

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman from his brother's group. He'd been too late to save any of them but her. He knew not whom she spoke of in all honestly, weather it was his brother, or the evil hanyou he knew not. But he grew his sword, the life giving fang and held it waiting to see the pallbearers of the dead. The imps slowly moved around the girl though many more then the casual came, was this girls life worth so much that she should have so many? He did not know but he cut them all down.

Watching as her body healed, her eyes fluttered open, as they focused upon himself, he saw a snowflake fall, landing on plush pouty blood stained lips. "He's gone." she said again, this time as tears fell from her eyes. He nodded understanding it had been the cur before and his brother now that she spoke of. Watching as the snow melted from her body as it reheated itself. Time seemed to stand still but the snow still fluttered by, he finally spoke to her.

"But you are not." was his cold tone. He stood tall then and turned from her, and she questioned everything she had ever lived for before silently as he walked away from her. Pulling up the jewel to her face, the temptation was real, but she was unwilling to try and fix another comic mess. She stood then and looked around, the demonic energy around her still there but dissipated by the male that stood and waited for her.

Should she keep going, her world waited for her, yet was it really her world any more? She didn't know if she had the ability to go back home, to try and dream again, but she knew she had the honor of fighting beside some of the best. And she would be honored to live for them.

She followed him like the lost puppy she was, her smaller form vanishing after his much larger form, he did not stop her. And the snowflake fell on, covering up her velvety scarlet life force as it lay there innocently watching the world go by.


	25. Meatball Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from Inuyasha, or SailorMoon char's or likeness, nor do i own them. I also do not make money from or own YouTube**

.

.

**Meatball Head...........................................My #4 for dani's Torture a Taiyoukai, no DDT, added 050409 **

* * *

Sesshomaru never got drunk, first of all it was nearly impossible, not to mention expensive to boot, beyond this it truly served no purpose, sadly he had indeed gotten drunk, and not JUST drunk, no, he had gotten shit faced drunk.

'_**It was all the miko's fault**_.' said his beast, thinking about the woman they had spent their evening with, and wondering how it had all come to be this way after she had come back to her time, when the jewel hunt was over.

She was just too interesting when he had known her then to give up the thought of her when she'd come back to this time for good.

It had started out easily, a drinking game between her and himself, the stitch, they were drinking demon sake. Of coarse as a supreme being that he was, he knew he'd drink the miko under the table in perhaps one cup, maybe two if she drank fast enough.

He hadn't counted on the fact that she would be able to nearly instantly purify the demonic sake, and so, oddly enough, because it was an instinctual reaction to 'poison' in her body, it could not be deemed 'cheating.' Thusly, he had lost to a mouthy miko, and had gotten drunk. '_**No, correction, shit faced drunk.**_'

Now all of this was well and good, and even tolerable to some degree, her wager on the other hand was not. Having woken up with a pounding headache as he had, he just wasn't ready to see what had happened, but going into the bathroom this morning had given him the shock of his life.

He always hated anime, and he couldn't even believe she had dared to dress him as 'Sailor Moon,' '_**Meatballs and all**_.' Needless to say, the hair gel to keep the pigtails, as well as the non-wash away make up had been a pain in the ass.

The skirt, a reminiscent and even short version of her traveling days in the Feudal era, were appalling on his long warrior legs, and he didn't even want to think about the bow just above his ass, nor the silken gloves that kind of felt nice on his hands and forearms.

Oh, the miko was dead. Of coarse he couldn't kill his mate, but she would pay for the indignity. No one dressed him up as a mouthy blond and lived to tell the tale, '_**Except mate**_,' his beast reminded him.

Snorting in disgust as he had finally gotten out of the obnoxious garb, he got in the shower, and shuddered as he heard her giggling about 'YouTube,' in their bedroom.

Pressing his sculpted Sailor Moon shaped bangs, again thanks to the gel -_-that he was going to hide from her when he got out--_, into the shower stall, he realized mating the miko might not have been the best of ideas.

'_**Then again, getting her back might be very fun.**_' the beast purred evilly making him smile. Perhaps though, payback would be more fun then he'd had in a while, he smirked at all the possibilities, as he tried to get his silver locks out of the 'meatball style.'


	26. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from Inuyasha char's etc. this is dedicated to Dani. ^_^  
**

.

.

**Wake Up Call...........................................My #5 for dani's Torture a Taiyoukai, no DDT, added 050409 **

* * *

He was stalking her, at least that's what his beast said. He on the other hand thought of it more along the lines of observing a possible threat. Truly, the girl was strong, ridiculously so for a human, but he couldn't help that he'd found his damnedable curiosity of her never sated. Truly he didn't understand what was so amazing about the girl. He didn't even remember her name.

She wore whores clothing, mouthed off at any given change, didn't respect her betters, and was more clumsy then a drunken pup. Yet she had just as many or more redeemable qualities, if he looked beyond her being a human. He narrowed his eyes while watching her yet again pull something amazing out of the bottomless pit of a yellow bag she carried.

He'd seen on more then one occasion that the female could go head first into it, nearly up to her knees it seemed, and every object she pulled out was more interesting then the last. She pulled out things that looked like bounds scrolls, bottles with cleaning soaps in them, _that made her smell divine!_ And from there the list went on.

Really there was no way the bag couldn't be anything short of magical, and yet she a mere human had it. He was the Western Lord, and whether the humans of his brother's pack knew it or not they were of a sub pack of his own. He was Alpha. Really if anyone had a magical bag it really should be him.

Thinking about this the daiyoukai waited for night fall, easily watching as his half-wit brother stalked after the clay golems soul skimmers, and the hanyou's camp was left unprotected. Knowing that his brother was gone off far enough to nearly abandon them, the dai simply plucked the bag up and perched nearly above the miko in a tree as he rummaged through his find.

Hours later he was disappointed to see that while there were many interesting things in the bag, the bag itself was not indeed bottomless, or only seemed to work for the girl. Disappointed in his find, but still interested in what else was in the bad, he was of coarse he was a bit preoccupied with snooping to notice his brother racing back, and well, things just hadn't gone well from there.

Now a shocked daiyoukai is never a good thing, so when he had been actually sneaked upon, he's actually fallen from the tree, gracefully of coarse, and landing, he happened to settle right next to the miko, who had woken up startled at her hanyou friends bellow of "SESSHOMARU!!"

Imagine his shock with the miko looked up, noticed what he was holding and dared to slap him hard across the face and scream at him. He had no idea what a _'tampon'_ was but he had seen the rage in her eye, and wisely decided it was time to go. He noted mentally at least, that he was **not** afraid of the miko but still didn't want to be anywhere near her in this moment. He wasn't stupid.

He'd ponder just how he'd let this happen, or why it turned him on to be treated so roughly later, right now it was just time to leave the hanyou and his pack alone. Without a word or a sneer the daiyoukai of the West had walked out on them, leaving a fuming, embarrassed and blushing miko, a confused angry hanyou, a smirking monk, a heavily snickering slayer _--as she knew JUST what it was he'd been holding--_ , and a still sleepy eye kit and neko, who were simply confused.


	27. Scandalous

**AN:** This idea is based off of a one page Doujinshi, i have no idea where it is, but i know its on DA somewhere, if someone can find it, please let me know so i can link a picture on FF and dokuga for insperation behind the reason for the torture of this Taiyoukai. - r0o

* * *

**Scandalous................................................For Dani's Taiyoukai Torture Challenge #6, No DDT, entered 051209**

* * *

He would never admit it out loud, not until there were metal flying birds, and horseless carriages, but he wanted his bother's female. It was ridiculous though, there was nothing about her that he should want except for her damnable long legs, and her clean vanilla musk scent. That he decided was what had started it.

Before the oni he road upon had ever shown itself he had scented her, and seen her. She wasn't a raving beauty, not something to really show off, but the girl smelt heavenly and her legs were far too long to be proper, not to mention she wore that indecently scandalous kimono.

Yes that was the start of it, then it only snow balled from there, from her nature, to the way she nurtured, she was amazing. Her only flaw was that she was human, and if he ever found a way to change that, he'd steal her from under his brother's nose in a second.

It was his desire to be near her that led to his most uncouth and current problem, he'd invited her and her kit to play with his young ward Rin. Innocent enough a situation, yet now as he watched his small, innocent, tiny, young, female ward Rin with her kimono hiked up to the middle of her thighs and playing around in a small stream screaming, "Look Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is like Kagome!" he could do nothing more then feel his eye twitch, and his jaw clench. This was scandalous!

Long legs and scent aside, he was going to kill the miko, in a most out of character reaction he couldn't even stop himself as his once hentai mind had fallen into a bear trap of sorts, thinking about the fact that if he like Kagome like this, surely if Rin started acting like Kagome, he'd have males to deal with all over the place!

Bellowing out at the top of his lungs Sesshomaru had had it!, "MIKO!!!!!!"

Far enough away, but still close enough to hear it, Kagome's eyes bulged, she didn't know what she'd done, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out, luckily the well was incite, and Inuyasha already knew she was going to be gone for a few days, she got the hell out of Dodge. Jumping over the lip and her back turned, she just so happened to miss the pissed off demon lord who now had to explain to Rin why she couldn't dress like her ideal, the miko.

He scowled before he grinned.

He would wait for her to come back, pounce her and shread all her indecent cloths apart from here on out. She would either learn to get over her modesty and he gets a free show, or learn to dress properly, he just had to make sure Rin never saw him doing that. Chuckling inwardly he wondered if he could get her to wrap her legs around him while he did it, he wouldn't mind smelling like her at all, if the truth was told.

Contemplating the taiyoukai left the clearing, wondering when she'd be back so he could start to teach the miko about being too scandalous.


	28. Worthiness

**AN:** I'm gunna apologize to a lot of folks, i know it seems like this fiction is always popping up on the front page and that might annoy people its not intentional. Most of the time, b/c this is a oneshot collection i'm answering Challenges, which are posted sometimes as frequently as daily and sometimes not for a week. Other times i'm just uploading a oneshot that i've made for my own use. I wanted to say sorry if it offends you that this keeps coming up, but at the same time i was just hopeing that folks would understand ^_^ either way it doesnt matter to me, but i just wanted to put that out there :D that being said this is a bit **DARK** but not horrible. - r0o **WARNINGS**: Language/possible graphic content/mature. Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do i make money from them(the Inuiverse and all its characters).

* * *

**Worthiness.....................................For SKYE's Dokuga Challenge: Ribbons, Bonus intricate hairstyle, entered: 05/13/09

* * *

**

_'Ribbons.'_ was the only word that came to mind looking at the naked and shredded back of the miko, as her own skin lay hanging from her being, lashes drawn across her back making and intricate and deadly pattern. He had followed a torrid release of ki that only one person who he had ever known personally could have possibly release, the miko. Sesshomaru was of coarse not looking for her but his ward, who had been captured by Naraku, once more, the week before.

Following the residue ki to its owner, he came upon an abused and abandon castle that held no seeming smell of anything demonic, yet the overwhelming stink of old blood. Following his nose he was led lower, past dead and decomposing bodies, and until he found the dungeon where he also found the miko in chains.

It had been some times since she'd come to this era, a few years since they had fist met, she had been so loud and brash, a perfect bitch for his uncouth half-brother. But she had grown up, matured, become quiet, still not at all like a woman should be, but in the deepest recesses of his mind he could admit that she was a woman he himself could want.

Looking at her now, he could see a bloodied white kimono, a wedding kimono that was stained nearly brown with caked and dried blood around her hips, held on how he didn't know. Her arms were held up by a chain, the places around her shoulders, bruised, dark blue and yellow a putrid pained look to them almost.

Her hair was still in a traditional chignon, not that he knew, but it was an intricate bun that was fallen and disheveled, caked as well in waves of sweat. It was barely there but he could see the slight glint of a golden Kanzashi, a hairpin still woven into the mass of black. Looking at her, he could clearly see that she'd been tortured. Some small sick part of him thought as he looked at her that she was beautiful like this. He was a demon after all and she was the embodiment of purity, part of him would always want to corrupt such a being.

But as he looked at her, and took in the sights and things around him, the way the walls were dark and dank, the stifling air, and stench of old blood, and new, he could tell she had not given in to whatever the spider had wanted. Just barely the sweet aroma of her purity, her innocence still clung to her. He was flabbergast to smell it still, even more so when he heard from the corner of her cell a slight movement.

The chains were heavy he could see as he ward tried to move but he was more shocked to see a pink barrier around her. Though she was thinner then she'd been when stolen from his care, and she too was blooded and chafed from the cuffs that held her. Her swollen tear filled eyes were not on him but they on the miko who was though alive, hanging limply in her binds, unconscious.

"Rin." he stated, it was a question, _'Are you alright? What happened?'_ it asked.

Her voice was quiet, not at all what his ward was ever truly like but she answered anyway, "She said she wouldn't let the bad man get me." she nearly started crying anew looking at the miko as she started again. "She told him, that he could destroy the temple but he would never be able to defile it." her voice was almost a whisper as he understood what had gone on. For whatever reason the spider had attempted to rape the miko, looking around more he could see the ash at his feet.

"The hanyou, Naraku." he stated again silently asking _'Where is he?'_

"She killed him when he tried to hurt her, after he tried to hurt me, K-Kagome wouldn't let him." Rin lost her battle not to sob, and Sesshomaru found new respect for the woman, the miko, Kagome. Freeing the miko didn't take very long, and it seemed that for only a moment she realized he was there she spoke, her voice so harsh and raspy, as he lowered her to his mokomoko, he could see the swollen bruising around her neck were she'd been chocked.

He could see the wince as her weight settled onto her wounds, but she was hurt all over and she would not find peace any time soon. He was glad his mokomoko covered her freely baring breasts, for he could see cuts and bruising there as well. _What had that monster done to her?_ He wondered as she opened her nearly swollen bright blue eyes.

"Sess-shomaru." she whispered, before her barrier fell releasing his ward from at least from her protection and into his. He said nothing as he got Rin out of her chains as well, making sure she could stand, he pulled his top armor of to remove his kimono and juban. Maneuvering the once again unconscious miko with the ever coiling mokomoko, he wrapped her in the white garb then placed her down once more so he could put his armor back on. Using the pelt once again he lifted her into his arms.

The snakelike fur still baring the blood of the miko tingle at its feel, yet he ignored it as he wrapped it around his ward and made his way out of the monsters castle, stopping only when he heard the miko's voice still quiet and soft, raspy and hurt, "The shi-kon." she said. Opening up his sence he followed the promise of power into what he would have had to assume had once been the lords chambers, "Under floor board." she gave him a direction.

Using his whip he sliced through the floor, and came towards it, its promises that much louder now, lowering her just a bit, her arm, so tired and heavy touched the bobble, and grasped on to it, silencing the voice. He pulled her arm in, when it seemed she could not, and pulled her and his ward tight to his person. Leaving the castle he was relieve to scent fresh air, but annoyed to scent his brother and the miko's companions on the winds.

"Inuyasha approaches." he said, his silent, monotone telling her, that her protector came, inwardly he was shocked when he saw, and felt her stiffen in his embrace. His curiosity building he wondered what the idiot could have done to upset his most loyal follower, he wasn't afforded the ability to ask.

"Sesshomaru! Bastard! Let go of Kagome!" screamed the brash pup, his fang already drawn, he was about to speak but was cut off by his ward, her voice sounding pained and hard.

"He saved us! And he didn't hurt Kagome!" She screamed causing all to fall silent, and a small quiet sob to wrack through the miko's body. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder as she buried her face into his chest as much as she could refusing to look at the hanyou. Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on but inwardly he was seething.

"What have you done now, half-breed?" he drawled out the anger clearly laced in his voice. He got the pleasure of watching the bastard squirm.

"It ain't any of your concern, now…Put. Kagome. Down." growled out Inuyasha.

"Answer the question." stated Sesshomaru, holding the miko closer to him as he too placed his clawed hand on Bakusiga. It was then that the fox child came forth, seemingly that none of the adults in the tachi would. His small being quivered and shook as he looked upon the imposing demon lord.

"Kagome and Inuyasha were gunna get married. But Kagome found him with one of the village widows before the ceremony. She ran off crying days ago and we couldn't find her, only this morning could we ever scent her out!" he cried, and Inuyasha growled, but all were silenced but Sesshomaru's snarl, his eyes growing red, as his beast wanted out to kill the pup, his brother.

Calming himself the elder dog spoke, "This Sesshoamru enables pack law, the bitch is too powerful to be left to a cur such as you, Inuyasha. She is an alpha, and you are hardly omega." he said in a cold tone, as the slayer gasped and Inuyasha roared.

"You can't do that! She's human! You hate humans!" the hanyou screamed, throwing a tantrum, and only stopping as Sesshomaru smiled, that shit eating, _'I've-got-everything'_ smile.

"She is worthy, that is all you _Little Brother_ , need to know." sneered Sesshomaru as he walked off leaving the smaller pack to itself, and looking down at his new bitch. It would take time to heal her wounds but if she could purify every demon in a castle, including Naraku, while maintaining a barrier, and being unconscious while she did it, the girl was beyond powerful.

Any pup she reared would hold similar powers as well, ideally adding them with own, and well, all was right in his world. Human or not, even that wouldn't be an obstacle, and she was powerful and well known, none would challenge him. He was not following his fathers footsteps, but making a path all his own. Looking down at her, he could see his future. What a bright future it was.

Reaching his camp, his retained under Ah-Un's hind end, he wasn't going to ask why the dragon was sitting on the toad, he got the child dressed, and redressed himself as well as the miko and her wounds. Once done he had Jaken clean up camp, mounting everything and ever way, Sesshomaru looked West. Making sure the miko was stable once more in his arms, his mokomoko still wrapped around the child even though she sat atop the dragon, the demon lord spoke, "Come." and they were gone.


	29. CheezeNCrackers

**AN:** this is not beta'd and it is mostly to make me laugh, which it did...so yeah... :D

* * *

**CheezeNCrackers: A Crack-fic of epic Crackness**

* * *

  
**  
The moral of the story is don't write crack fiction. **

Hello My name is Kagome and I am sixteen years old going on 18, er 17, yeah… We've been chasing the spider hanyou Naraku for a long time now, and I'm just a bit thrown off. You see I'm sad that I'll miss my birthday at home with my family, but kinda upset that the last time I was home, the woman I thought was my mother told me that she found me in the well years before as a child. She and her husband raised me as their own, and in reality I'm an inu-miko-pixie-neko-angel-devil-goddess. it's a lot to take in really. I'm still not sure how mom even knew all this, and had she not been sober I would have said she was a drunkard and called Jiji on her.

Sadly my 'mother' never lied about anything, being the wholesome virginal 40 year old with one too many dirty dishes to wash, really the woman was always in the kitchen washing that same damn dish. Sighing to myself I thought about how angry I was that I was missing my birthday at home with the people I called family. But I would be changing into my true form soon, no longer would I be a human but I'd be an inu-miko-pixie-neko-angel-devil-goddess. I was excited to think that I'd be able to meet my really family soon, you see not only was I found in a well but my real family actually lives here in this era! Fucking shocker, I know. Anyway…back to my anger…oh? Did I say I was angry, I don't think I did, well I am!

I kinda wanted to spend my birthday in the future, I never got to go there anymore because of Inuyasha's evil ways, always making me stay against my will, trying to cover the well with a boulder, really you'd think Kitten ears would just chill out I actually like my family. Freaking tyrant hanyou. Sometimes I wonder what he'd do if I simply said I refused to look for the shards. And sometimes I find myself wondering if his mother dropped him on his head when he was younger, and sometimes when I'm really sleepy or angry at him, I wondered what he'd look like in a red Lolita outfit. He really wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and had I been thinking correctly when this whole thing started I would have given the sword to the to his brother at least he took baths. UGH, can you even imagine what it smells like riding on Inuyasha's back? You really don't want to know.

All that being said I had wanted to go home, but Inuyasha of coarse wouldn't let me, so I was stuck here in this time for my change. It was unnerving knowing that soon I wouldn't be as I had always been before hand. I liked what I looked like. O well all things change I guess. I decided that I would do my change alone, no need freaking my group out, so that night I threatened Inuyasha with so many sits his head would look like his mother had a contraction on him if he didn't let me have my bath to myself. Sango didn't want to go thankfully, but man did she ever need to really, I swear she'd be so wonderful if she just took more baths! And she wonders why Miroku won't put out. What's with the people of this era anyway, its like their afraid they'll get boiled to death or something. Anyway.

I ended up at the hot springs and I didn't notice that I wasn't alone, really who doesn't see these things I'm like a walking magnet for trouble. There in the hot springs with me was Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku! I was one big freaking hot springs, let me tell you, and just when I noticed, that they noticed me, noticing them, the change happened. I was covered in golden-silvery-pinkish-white-bluish-purply light thingy when I suddenly turned into an inu-miko-pixie-neko-angel-devil-goddess! My hair grew until I was stepping on it, which was black-blue-green-pink-white-golden-silvery streaks, I had pointed ears, and pink-white-black wings from my back, a golden halo around my head, with a purply Midoriko star on my forehead, and a pink crescent moon on my brow.

I had pinkish-greeny-black striped claws, and twelve strips on my cheeks, hips, ankles, arms, sides, thighs, …I looked like a freaking techno-colored tiger actually. Not to mention the three mokomokosama's I had, thankfully all in black with blue-green-pink-white-golden-silvery streaks in them, sweat dropping at the change I didn't notice that my b0obs were HUGH! Or that I had a J-lo booty until Kouga pounce on me, making me notice my Pam Anderson flotation devices, and then Naraku glomped us causing all three of us to sink into the hot springs where I actually bumped into them both with my suddenly there booty. I nearly drowned 'til Inuyasha came and saved me! But then He Naraku and Kouga all started fighting over me, when Kikyo came by wanting her soul, I flipped her off, but she didn't get it. They were arguing over who got me, Kouga, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo when as acid green whip came by and decapitated them all.

The jewel fell out of Naraku's dead chest, and I got the rest of my soul back! I was so freaking happy not to deal with any of them that I told Sesshomaru I'd do anything for him! I should have thought about it because suddenly he had be bridal style with a wicked Miroku type grin on his face and a certain gleam in his eyes telling me he needed a mate, and heir and that he'd always loved me. He made hot inu-miko-pixie-imp-neko-angel-devil-goddess-love to me that night I was pregnant with like 6 kids, and while it happened he got his arm back some how…not really sure about that but I nearly got stabbed with a sword he called Bakusaiga when it happened.

Then Totosai showed up and didn't even let us get dressed or out of bed when he was all like 'Let me see the sword.' it was totally weird, and then Rin came in followed by Jaken, and then I remembered my friends, and we had to get back and got get Shippo, who's like my brother like son, and when we finally did get there, we had to break up a make out session with Sango and Miroku, horny teenagers these days… going back to the conversation I was having with Sesshomaru before we got interrupted in bed, I told him that was great and all but I had to go home every now and then for some tests. He said 'that was fine so long as I took care of Rin and Shippo, put out when he wanted because he had a very healthy libido,' hey! I could handle having a hot husband for the rest of my life. And we lived happily ever after.

**The end. **

Again the moral of the story is:

Don't write crack fiction. O_o _or the plot bunnies will get you!_


	30. His Claim

**AN: P L E A S E R E A D T H I S:** this story is EROTICA, yet its also HORROR/HUMOR however you look at it. I can't say its my proudest lemon, but i will warn you, ya might think its gross. Either way, I stand behind my work, and i will live through flames should they be given. Either way I'm happy with it, mostly b/c the plotbunnie is not out of my head. **WARNINGS: Explicit Sexual Content, Vulgarity, Language, Possible Gross-out Factor! I dont Inuyasha or its chars, nor do i make money from the online publication of this fanfiction. - r0o **

* * *

**.**

**His Claim**

**.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his true form, doing his duty to the Western Lands and marking everything on the border of his lands as 'his.' Something like this took time. The last time he'd done it was about ten years ago. it wasn't the first time he'd done this nor would it be the last because each decade he had to remark everything. He was getting to the end finally though. For this he was pleased.

The last bit that sat right against the lands known as _'Inuyasha's Forest'._ His own idiot half brother was the only hanyou to have his own lands. Granted, they were small and insignificant but it was still an honor that Sesshomaru would never admit to.

He was in full auto-pilot, glad that he didn't have to do this as a three-legged joke. Also, he was glad that he'd gained Bakussaiga back some years before and thusly his arm. He was ready to be done with this though. It was tiresome to scent mark so much. He had to drink so much blood and water as well as rub up against so much land, rock, and trees that it was aggravating, and more times then he cared to think about, he wondered why he even bothered being a territory lord. All he really wanted was power. He didn't really care for the responsibility but he was honor bound to take care of it, even if it annoyed him to do so. _'Oh well, nothing to do but get it done,'_ he thought.

He was so caught up in his internal battle that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed the small figure at the bottom of the last tree he had to mark before he could go home.

XXX

The miko sat against the tree, not knowing that it was the last marker of her hanyou husband's territory and the first marker to her brother-in-laws lands. She was crying as she had often been since coming back at eighteen. _'What had possessed her to think a modern woman could live in such backwards times as the feudal ages?'_ At first, her love had carried her through the hard times but soon she realized it wasn't enough.

Inuyasha was worse then before with how he treated her. The name calling hadn't stopped and now that he didn't have his beads of subjugation on any longer, he literally left her for days with no explanation whatsoever as to where he went. He would only tell her that she was the woman and it was her job to take care of the pups. Yet that was her problem. She had none anymore.

While she had given birth to two healthy children the few times she had left the village to aid to another village, she'd come back to find her children gone, killed by youkai that had passed by the area. Her friends had been badly hurt and her husband had been no where to be found. This had been within the last month and she couldn't stand to be around him any longer. So, the middle of the day she left, it was to be the night of the new moon, he'd turned human once again she'd left, specifically so she could put some distance between them.

He knew better then to come to her now. She hated him so much and he knew it. He thought she needed time to calm down, cool off, get over it, but she had already given him more than enough. He thought she didn't know about his other family, the family he'd started in another village away from Miroku, Sango and Shippo, from those that would say he was cheating on her. He'd started it while she was gone in the future. Now he'd wanted them both. He'd given up that right when her children died.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the looming shadow over head or the large paw near her being, as the youkai lord was always light on his feet no mater how large his form was. She did notice though when she was dosed with an unhealthy amount of hot yellowish liquid that she was seriously praying it wasn't what she thought it was. Her face soured as she held her breath, refusing to intake any of what she REALLY hoped wasn't now coating her. And when the last bit seemed to dribble down her body soaking her, she finally screamed out all her pent up rage and sorrow. _'Life was unfair!'_

XXX

Sesshomaru had thought he'd smelled the hanyou in the area, just slightly. The idea he'd been so close to his lands had set him in the mood to mark this last tree with an extra concentrated dose of his own heady scent. Finally finished with at least this part of his duty, he was about to turn and go home when he heard a bellowing, ear piercing scream far too close for his own comfort. It was far too familiar for him to ignore. Changing forms, he didn't give pause to the idea that he was nude as the day he was born as he shrank. Then he finally saw that his brother's human wife was sitting beneath the tree.

His nose sniffed on its own violation and he couldn't help but realize that he'd lay a strong claim on the miko, whether she noticed it or not. Now, years ago, before he met her, he'd loathed humans with such greatness that he would have killed her upon seeing her. But right this moment, this female held a great power and strength, she was respectable, and he couldn't hate her. He also couldn't lie, if his idiot hanyou half-brother was dumb enough to lose his bride, and let her get claimed by another, well it was of no fault of his own.

The hanyou could not mark a strong female like the miko and as it stood, he needed a mate and an heir. He also knew that somehow, she had given his brother two perfect hanyou spawns. Thus, if the theory was correct, she could give him to perfect, pure inu pups as well. He approached her, not thinking anything of the fact he was nude or what she was actually covered in. He was an inu, he loved debauchery almost as much as a fox in fact, for what she was covered in didn't even bother him. As it was, he had better idea's of what he could cover her in, what he was now planning to cover her in, and he gave a wicked grin.

XXX

Kagome was in shock. There was no way she had just been peed on. Of all the things to have happened to her in this horrible, bloody time she had never once been peed on. She'd been swallowed, nearly raped --a couple of times--, once she's been almost eloped, her blood had been spilt, her soul taken twice, but never once, had she been peed on. She was so out of her element was she that she didn't notice the nude demon lord stalking up to her. She didn't feel as he yanked her up by her wrist or as he shredded her clothes from her body.

XXX

Her body was much more womanly body than he remembered. Sesshomaru didn't care really that the female was unresponsive, he could see that she was deep in thought. _ 'All the better.'_ It made it more easy to deal with her. He stripped her soiled clothing from her body, making mental note that she would be bare to the eye as he took her home, then placed her own her hands an knees. He smirked as he got behind her then pulled her 'claimed' damp hair over her shoulder before placing the bulbous head of his girthy cock at her small entrance. He shuddered in anticipation as his fangs locked onto her neck and shoulder where they met; finally knocking the female out of her stupor and into the situation she was in.

XXX

Kagome had been on the receiving end of Inuyasha's inner inu more times then she cared to remember. So, feeling the fangs and the cool air on her now suddenly bare skin, as well as the heat along her back and the backs of her thighs, not to mention the swelled meat knocking at her core, she stilled like a trapped bitch. She whimpered and got a growl of approval, something she'd picked up from her hanyou lover, and yet fear still gripped her as she felt her unready folds give way to something so unnaturally large that porn stars in her era would be jealous of. She cried as she was stretched and filled beyond anything she'd ever felt in her life as he eased his jaws tight into the meat of her. The pain from the fangs was there to allow her to forget about the pain at her core, she didn't know what she should be more upset with at the moment.

XXX

Sesshomaru began to pump into her hard and fast, her body replying to his demand even though the miko had no idea what was going on. She was his now. A human marriage was nothing compared to a demonic mating. Her silly little powers that had some how lasted past the breach of her maidenhead flared up to the demand of his youkai, forcing them to bind as he forced his power into her very being. She cried out in searing pain as her body felt like it was on fire, yet still Sesshomaru fucked her like a bitch in heat. Pulling his fangs from her neck, he lap her blood from her body.

"Good Bitch." he taunted, noticing that her body went as rigid as it could, her core pulsing around his girth. He leaned up and took hold of her hips on both sides and started fucking her with wild abandonment. She was his now. His youkai was in her body so it would heal whatever damage he laid upon her flesh in minutes. So with that, he abandoned formality and rationality then let the dog he was take over. He'd wanted her for a long time now so there was no use holding back. He smiled darkly at the face his idiot brother would make once he realized his wife now belong to Sesshomaru as his bitch, and there was nothing he could do about it.

XXX

Her core was crying now, the slight scent of blood only made him drive home faster, harder, as her core tried to hold him in only to have him to pull out and plunge back in like a tyrant. His claws dug into her, feeding her body his poisons in small doses, something she would have to grow immune to, as well as allowing those poisons to numb her a bit so that she wouldn't feel how sore she really was for a time to come. He knew he was the devil but he didn't care, he wanted power. She would bear him power in their pups and she'd be a good bitch taking care of them too.

She cried out as he laid waste to her senses, fucking her like a mindless animal, his hands were all over her, mapping her body out for him to know her in more ways then any other could. There would be a time for her pleasure later; he would see to that. He would make her forget the hanyou. Of course, he had no idea she already wanted just that but it didn't matter. He jarred her small body, and only for his hands holding her to him as he buried himself deep into her core and brushing her womb as she stay near to him.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Human females were so very breakable, weak, and lazy, but not his bitch and he was well aware of this fact. Kagome would want for nothing. She would be all that he asked and if she weren't, he'd fuck the lesson into her until she knew her place. He smiled darkly as he picked up pace again, forcing her young, supple body into an orgasm then clenched his teeth as her core nearly bit onto his girth. She was so fucking tight. No youkai female had ever felt like this. He didn't think he could go back to a youkai bitch after having her. Perhaps this was why his father had Izayoi.

Looking down as his cock pulsed and dove into her core, he couldn't help but be turned on by the sight, it made him want to taint her with his very being. Push into her in ever opening she had, and he couldn't wait to plunder her rear, knowing that it would be even tighter a hole to claim ownership over. That thought in mind he pulled out, his dick covered in her essence as she cried out in indignation, only for him to plunge into her ass. He didn't care at all that she cried out in pain, she would feel pleasure soon enough. Her tight ass was enough to make him cum but he would not waste his seed here. He could not help but notice as she climaxed once again just from the feel of him here.

He pumped a few times, loving the feel of her ass as she tried to calm her raging body, and he wanted to fuck her here, but he wanted to pup her more. Pumping only enough to get him ready to explode he felt her cumming again as he pulled out only to plunge into her pussy again. He growled in pure pleasure at the feel of her now silken heat wrapped so tightly around his dick. From that, he felt it begin to swell. Knowing he only had a bit of time before his girth was firmly locked within her, he began again a fast paced pistoning rhythm that left her breathless. When he finally released, his heated, honeyed cum squirted all over the walls of her liquid pussy and clenching womb. He growled out gutturally, a threat to anything in the area that might even think to come near them as he settled her on her side.

XXX

His lust sated, he began to notice her crying. He narrowed his eyes, not liking the salty scent. "Hush onna."

His voice was dark laced with pleasure yet it was hard for her to obey. Regardless of the fact that she was probably a masochist; she was still upset about her children.

Annoyed that his words hadn't been adhered to, the inu forced his girth into her small body, ramming her into a startled cry. "You will not regret our coupling," he ordered her.

Her sobs lessened but they did not stop.

"Onna." he warned. But again, he was ignored, instead he did hear her quiet voice.

"They're gone." she whispered, making the male still lodged within her to question, just whom she was speaking about. She seemed to understand him; lord knows being attached to the idiot hanyou had made her damn near clairvoyant when it came to inu's and how their odd brains worked. "My children …they were killed while I was attending to another village."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He could understand her sorrow now, as it had been the scent that lingered around the area when he'd come through. He hadn't registered it fully, but it was still in the air. "This Sesshomaru will give you more." he answered her concededly.

Yet at the same time, she couldn't deny she needed someone to love. She knew he was not attempting to replace them, only a fool would offer replacing a child to a grieving mother. But offering her something to bridge the gap that the loss of her children left was something she could take. She wasn't a fool to think Sesshomaru loved her or wanted her for anything other then her power, yet, at the same time, she felt protected in a way that Inuyasha could not offer her, she felt safe in the arms of the male that should be her enemy. She nodded, reading between his words, understanding where most would be offended.

They laid there in quiet for some time, while they waited for his shaft to go flaccid and for her to be pupped, she hadn't even realized she was so close to her 'heat.' Kagome sighed tiredly before she said, "I don't want to see him again, ever. He wasn't there for them when I was away and I'll never forgive him."

He only nodded as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her now mate. He would deal with the hanyou later. While it wasn't uncommon to have a second wife and family, generally the wives knew of it. Going about it the way the hanyou had, it was as though he had something to hide and hiding such a thing was dishonorable. Had the idiot hanyou simply told both females what was going on perhaps the miko's pups would still be alive. Either way it no longer mattered. The miko was his, and he would have his pack soon enough, he would deal with the hanyou later. Looking down at her, he couldn't understand the hanyou, this female was worth her weight in gold.

For Sesshomaru though he now had his mate so he would never take another. And if what he smelled through his 'claim' upon her person, their sweat, cum, and her blood was correct, she was now the mother of his heir. All was right in his world. Curling the now excited and twitching mokomoko around his bitch, he decided it was time to go home. He didn't bother pulling out of her core even though his dick wasn't nearly as swelled as it had once been. Simply put, heaven lay between her thighs and he had a lot of time to get home. Ideally, he wondered if he could concentrate on his cloud enough to fuck her while flying. He smirked. There was only one way to find out.  


* * *

**EndAN:** Thank you to my beta, Dani! always a wonderful job! **sorry if this freaked anyone out!** once the idea poped in my head i couldnt get it to go away, oddly enough it came to me while i was out walking my dod ;p - r0o


	31. Cry Me a River

**Warning: AU/PG-13 'song-oneshot'. Dark. Romance. Char deaths. 2400+ words.**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ByUOFV5TusE&feature=related ............The song that Inspired it: Cry Me a River by Julie London  


* * *

.  
**

**Cry Me a River........................................For SKYE's Challenge: Fortune, Late entry 06/16/09**

.

Kagome sat in a bar not far from her job in downtown Kyoto. The atmosphere was soft yet smoky like a late night lounge should be. She could feel the eyes some males lingering over her body yet she didn't really care as she drowned out her sorrows in a glass of brandy, the strong alcohol burning her mouth and scalding its way down her throat to her belly. The pain felt good. She held back tears thinking about the man she was supposed to be marrying, and the fact that he was at home sleeping with another woman.

Kagome was not stupid, as much as Inuyasha thought so. She'd hired a private deceptive to follow him, and get proof that she was not just paranoid. This was the man she was supposed to marry, spend her life with, she would not live a lie. The detective had called her here, to this almost shady seemingly seedy environment, perfect to wallow in pity to show her the undeniable proof that not only was Inuyasha a bastard because of birth, but his actions gave way to being able to call him that. The detective, Miroku Wantonabi was a married man, had a wife and three kids at home, and yet he hated giving news like this, seeing a face like this that shouldn't be stained with tears.

He hated more that he actually was her old dear friend, and the friend of the jackass in the pictures as well. Miroku did not like to see Kagome like this, but he was glad if for nothing other reason then the fact that she would take both his and Sango's word that Inuyasha was not the male to want to spend her life with. Yes, he was fun, but he was not the one to take home to her mother. He'd ended up calling a mutual friend in all of this knowing Kagome wouldn't want to go home tonight, not to what was waiting for her, her supposed lover in the arms of another before he left to go home to his wife.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for the call, he had known from the moment he saw her that the half-breed would do this, would hurt her. He hated it. He hated more that he cared about it to begin with, deny all he wanted, he loved her, and he hated it. Going to the bar the air stunk and it burned his eyes, it never stopped amazing that humans would wallow in pity. He wouldn't let that be Kagome, not tonight. Not ever again. The demon saw the monk, both nodding to let the other know they understood as he got up and Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagome, taking Miroku's now unused seat.

He sat down next to the dark haired beauty, her eyes lost and distant, her hair falling from its usual neat up swept style. She looked some what tragically beautiful in the dark murky lounge, her heart broken, her cheeks and lips flushed from anger and sorrow. Looking around as he couldn't help himself it took in the atmosphere, it was like some 1940's lounge in a way, seedy and in some strange way kind of romantic. If it didn't smell so bad, Sesshomaru might actually like the lounge as soothing music seemed to play in the air, dancing on broken hearts, and feeding old and new lovers wounds.

_Now you say your lonely  
You cry the whole night through  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

The taller male, she knew, had known him longer then she had known her soon to be ex lover. He was handsome, dapper, a charmer when he wanted to be, yet he was ruthless, cold, dark and ever so bright. She had always wanted him, yet never tried to have him. He was so far beyond her, out of her reach, she had truly believed that. Instead she had settled. And yet here he was when she had sent Miroku away so she could be alone. Not a friend, truly, not a parent, or a sibling, someone that shouldn't want to see her as she was now, someone she had never wanted to see her so broken. She was upset, so much so she didn't protests as he pulled her from her comfortable bar stool and into the isle. He held her like a man holds a woman, swaying back and forth slowly to the tune and song.

_Now you say your sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

_You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember, I remember all that you said  
Told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
Now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you.  
_  
"Come." his dark, deep and seductive voice breathed softly in her ear, she swooned just a bit. The raven head shuddered and nodded to him, leaving the some of the sorrow danced away in the air, following him, letting him lead her for she felt so lost. Her lips were chapped, and dry, taught from the brutality of her own needless pointless nibbling. She followed him, as he lead her away from it all. It was raining now, not hard, nor soft, just raining. Her closes stuck to her form as he led her to his car. Being a gentlemen he opened the door for her waiting until her long slender heeled feet slid in, before he closed the door and made his way to his own side of the car.

Getting in he didn't say anything, didn't know what to say even if he had been in the mood to speak, instead he turned on the radio, he liked old musical jazz, and was just the tiniest bit shocked when the same song they had danced to in the lounge started over again. They pulled to a stop at a red light, and both were lost in thought, neither wanting to break the spell they seemed to be under. As he pulled off when the light changed, he happened to ask if she'd eaten yet, getting a 'no' from her, he used his cell to call a Chinese place near his flat, ordered so that it would be ready when they got there.

_I cried a river over you  
I cried a river over you  
I cried a river over you…_

The song was long over but more like it played the rest of the drive. But those words were stuck in her head, Inuyasha would never come around he would always be this way, it was an eye opener, yet it seemed to crush her a bit. Finally she let her tears fall, softly, and with what dignity she could, Kagome began to let her love for the idiot hanyou go. It didn't matter if they had years together, he obviously could give it away in one night, perhaps more then one night, over and over again, how many times had he betrayed her, more then she wanted to ever know about. She didn't protest when Sesshomaru, the older brother of her ex lover got out and got food.

She didn't say a thing on the rest of the drive, or when he got out first and opened the door for her, helping her out of the car. He was so much better then anything she could want for, but he wasn't hers, and she didn't think she could even try to deal with anything like this right now. She was quiet as he brought her to the flat he lived in, the top floor of the building was a studio apartment, with many windows and an open floor plan. She smiled a bit, it was decorated like him, strong and silent, nothing too loud, yet still unique and to the point like he was. She followed him to the kitchen taking his soundless queues to get the food ready while he shuffled off to do something.

When she noticed him again, he had started music, she smirked hearing those words once more, the song from the lounge, _who knew he liked such music?_ They set themselves down to eat, listening to the artful and sultry voice of the singer lulling them into a mood. Wine was served and before either knew they had finished and were down to just fortune cookies. Watching as he opened his, she noticed he didn't seem to believe in them. She didn't pry into what his said, but instead opened her own. Reading the small words, she felt like her breath was stolen from her being, _'One can cry a river, over loses. But one should smile for new things gained.'_

Kagome didn't let him see it but that was fine as he once more pulled her to dance with him, without her heels she was so much shorted then him. He soon fixed it as much as he could by pulling her up, her skirt hiking as she wrapped her long legs around his narrow waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he easily swayed them slowly back to the music. It didn't take much more then a few hot kisses on her exposed throat to be seduced, and their night was lost in passions, spent listening to music about crying rivers. She couldn't help but smile as she finally went to sleep.

When mornings light came, she got up and dressed, kissing him on his lips before he woke and left his apartment before anything more awkward could happen. Taking the train home, she walked the rest of the way. Kagome made her way to the home she had once shared with the two timing fool. It was slow, and took much time, but it let her put her thoughts into prospective about leaving Inuyasha. Slipping her keys into the door she found it was open, suddenly she didn't like the feeling she was getting walking into this place. Clothes were still on the floor from the night before, things were knocked over looking like something had stumbled through. She bit her lower lip in nervousness, slowly walking towards the too silent back room.

Getting there, she pushed the door open and started to cry at what she saw. Before her was her ex, his lover, and another male. Blood bathed everything still wet, slick, and so very red. It looked like a river of blood was everywhere. There was nothing not covered in the coppery scented wetness. Her chest began to hurt when she clearly saw that there was no life here, she could feel herself starting to panic, and she screamed. Arms wrapped around her turning her from the sight, and causing her to bury her face into a chest, she didn't even question who it was, needing the comfort from such a graphic gruesome sight.

Sesshomaru had woken up the moment she'd left the apartment, remembering the night they had, remembering his fortune _'Don't hesitate, chances only come so often.'_ He'd acted foolishly in his opinion, jumping at the woman he had wanted for a very long time, yet he couldn't help it. He had and did still want her. Knowing that it would take some time for her to get home as she was farther away and the train this morning was not the bullet train he knew he could make it to her via car at about the same time she would make via train. He hadn't expected to see his brother and his mistress and another male dead in her apartment.

Sesshomaru noticed right away she was too out of it to even comprehend anything he asked her, he took out his cell and called the police, and then his father. Holding on to the small woman in his arms, he never let her go as people began to flood the area, cops and sirens, his father eventually. Explaining had been hard but there were alibis for everything and video camera footage of most of it. His brother's mistress was a married woman, Kikyo Kumo, wife of Naraku Kumo, the other dead male. They all found out later that Naraku had followed his wife, and killed both her and her lover before turning the gun on himself. It had a silencer on it, so none of the neighbors had heard, or even known.

His father offered Kagome a place to stay while things were sorted out, he did as well, she took the younger demon up on his offer. Funerals took place that week, and soon her apartment was back to some semblance of normal, yet she couldn't really bring herself to go back. Sesshomaru took her in, he loved her, but he wouldn't push her. He was there for her as she got back on her feet, through thick and thin. And he never made her cry. Just a few short years later they married, a happy couple they were, but no one understood why they had such a dark sorrowful song to dance to at their wedding. Only they needed to know why it was their song, but everyone did comment that them seemed made for one another, and that they danced beautifully together. They were happy, it was all that mattered.

_Now you say your lonely  
You cry the whole night through  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

_Now you say your sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

_You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember, I remember all that you said  
Told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
Now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river  
I cried a river over you._

_I cried a river over you  
I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river over you…_

_~fin_


	32. Letting Go is Hard to Do

Warnings: AU, Modern, language, humor, Mature sexual content, general r0oness.

Rating: High PG for lang/sexual content

Pairings: SK

Word Count: ~3750

**Letting Go is Hard to Do.......................For dani's Impromptu Challenge: Sess' reaction to his daughter's first date** 062009

* * *

This week had been probably the worst of his long 697 year old life. It had started Monday evening. It was dinner time, a time when his pack, big and small, had to sit down and talk about their day, a tradition his miko mate and wife had instilled long ago when it was just two of them. It allowed him to keep tabs on his family, his pups and insured that at least the bare amount of time was spent between pups, mates, dam and sire.

He was the head of his own pack, though that smaller pack fell into his own sire's pack. He was mated to Kagome Higurashi, now Kagome Taishou, and had been for almost seventy-five years. They had seven pups total, from their eldest to their youngest all still lived at home and, while their body's grew and in some ways they were mature, they were all still pups in his eyes like he would always be to his own sire. All of them were boys save his one little girl but she was not so little any more.

Miyako was only one of two of his pups that had taken after her mother with her dark hair, and blue eyes. She was Kagome's pup through and through; from the way she looked to her monstrous temper. He'd been pleased when his mate had first told him long ago she was expecting. As it had turned out it was to be a litter of three, two sons and a daughter. He was, indeed, a proud father, and though by definition they were hanyou as their mother was, in fact, human, to some degree, they had all come out looking, acting, sounding, and smelling like full-blooded inu pups.

He was beyond proud though now his eldest three were seventy years old, their bodies resembling young teenagers just before they hit young adult. He'd nearly had heart attacks raising them, particularly when fashions went from ultra conservative to provocative and it was even more so with his daughter then he ever had for his sons. He'd never thought about how many females he had rutted and never looked back upon until he realized one day that could be his baby girl! And now, now was why his week sucked. Monday she'd come home from her classes at the demonic high school she went to so very excited.

Why? One might ask, only the fact that a freshmen, his pup, and only daughter, had been asked out on a date by a senior. Worse than that was it was an ookami.

His chest rumbled with anger at the idea. His beast struggling to find its pup and keep her from all males, forever! It was not like olden days where he could just lock her away until he found her mate for her. Well, actually, he could in fact by demonic law still resort to old traditions but his mate, wife and lover of so many years would probably kill him or do something horribly worse, like refuse him sex for the time should he try. The damn miko could be a hell spawn when she wished to be.

He snorted at the idea. Monday night's dinner had been barbaric. He was not one to raise his voice but by the end of the night he and his mate had been in a screaming match over their girl pup. All of the pups had heard it and it was simply not pretty. He was in the dog house, preverbal or not, his mate was angrier then anything he could ever remember her being and his daughter refused to speak to him. It simply was not how life was supposed to be.

Tuesday morning had come and not much had changed. He had forbidden his girl pup to see the ookami. She was being like her mother, stubborn as a mule, and had gone to school without even saying a word to him. Work all day long was rough, angry, and hell for anyone that had the misfortune of being in smiting distance of him. His brother had even learned that inu hanyou's can't fly. The whelp was just lucky that they had been in one of the lower offices that day rather then in his own at the top of the tower.

By dinner time his female was still pissy, his girl pup was still not talking to him, and well his sons were taking bets on who would break first. Sesshomaru, being who he was, would not take a second night not sleeping with his mate so when she had finished up everything, gotten the staff away from the kitchen so she could clean, because even after so long there were just some things she could not let other do, he had waited and stalked her to their bedroom. Of course, she thought he was avoiding her, that was wrong. Tuesday night he not only pounced his mate and wife but showed her who was alpha, why, and then some. She slept in Wednesday morning into Wednesday afternoon and his office was no longer on an unofficial 'code red' upon sight of him.

The next day he decided that he trusted his girl pup, honestly he did. He and his mate had raised the pup right. Granted it would be another seventy plus years before legally she could mate via demonic laws, unless he said otherwise, he believed her to be all in all a good girl. It was the rest of the world and all its penis' he didn't trust. Knowing still that no work would get done until this infernal date was over with, Sesshomaru uncharacteristically shifted all his work to his whelp of a brother, not paying attention to the brash thing as he screamed via email about the work being dumped on him. He had only replied the situation in brief and before he knew it not only was Inuyasha in his office but his sire as well.

His girl pup was pack after all.

Talking to the two males, Inuyasha was reliving horror stories of his own female pups first 'dates' as they were now called. Having been mated longer then the daiyoukai, the hanyou had in fact married and mated a miko that looked very similar to Kagome, a female named Kikyo. Almost all of Inuyasha's pups had been female where as only two had been male. The whelp had been happy yet his pride was a bit ashamed, not to mention he and his sons hid from the women in their lives. That fact gave him a bit of a chuckle. By the end of the day, they had worked up a profile on the offending male that thought to 'date' Miyako.

He was the son of an old rival of Inuyasha's, Kouga's son Kiba. Now it wasn't that the male was bad, it was more or less that he was sniffing where Sesshomaru, Touga, and Inuyasha didn't want him to be. They had found while the cub was smart he often got in trouble for being rambunctious, loud, and brash, way too much like the wolf's sire Kouga for their tastes. He was at least decent looking, though the comment that Touga had thrown out that at least his great grandpups would be handsome had earned him a black eye. And Inuyasha was still scowling about the situation when all had left for their respective homes.

Dinner Wednesday night had been better. Kagome was now speaking to him, lovingly in fact, but his girl pup was still not. That night after their spent time together as a family, he went with his sons off to the dojo they had on the property while Kagome spoke with Miyako. When they had made it back to their rooms, Kagome had explained why their pup was so upset and, though Sesshomaru didn't ever, EVER like to explain himself, he too advised his mate and wife why he was being so adamant about things. Really, part of it was instinct. Females in the pack were very valued. They gave life, nurtured, they were meant to be cherished and protected. His inu was literally biting at his control to go out and kill the male that even thought to sniff around his little girl.

Kagome sighed but she understood. She knew long ago, having been miko of her village, how deeply youkai instinct ran, yet as the world changed youkai had to change with it to survive and she had met Sesshomaru just before many of these changes were starting. Now things like that weren't so common any more. But Sesshomaru was not a young demon. He wasn't old or a pup but he was still very much in his prime and still he remembered the old ways. He was a traditionalist. That night he took his frustrations out as he made love her. He was hard and slow and she hadn't been allowed to rest until dawn the next day.

By the time Thursday rolled around, he and his partners in crime, i.e. Touga, his sire, and Inuyasha his whelp of a half-brother, had all but forgotten about work, their seconds and assistants having to deal with everything suddenly being thrown at them, in lieu of the bosses actually doing their jobs. No, by Thursday they had already found Kouga and had 'nicely' invited him over to have lunch with them at an upscale restaurant that the dogs normally haunted for business that they didn't want over heard. The owner was another dog demon, one that was in Touga's pack and kept tight reign on who came in and out of the building as far as workers.

After lunch, one terrified ookami, and three overly proud inu's later, work at the office went back to some form of normalcy. The only exception was that Sesshomaru was still not pleased at all by the fact that his girl pup would be alone for hours with a hormonally unbalanced male wolf that was sniffing far too close to his pack for his liking. He packed up early that day and headed home to try to find some balance in his life from his mate. For the third time in less then three days, he found comfort between her legs, making it so motor skills were not working for the poor female before he was done. Dinner, though she really passed it up to spend time with her family, was missing one Kagome.

He ordered pizza for his brood, a rare treat that, though he never said it, even he liked. He found out about how his pups days had gone and did the things that he knew his mate would be pleased about before going off to his study. Each pup would, before they went off to bed tonight, eventually make it there to spend time with him. That was just the way of things. For each male, particularly Miyako's litter mates, he advised why he'd been so filled with tension, why he still was in fact. Yoshiro, his eldest, and Marushi, had of course advised that they would keep an eye out for the wolf. While his younger pups, two different sets of twins, --he smiled a bit, his bitch never seemed to have a single pup, always litters--, said that they too in their own way would keep an eye out.

Jushun and Isshin were the next set. They now looked to be about eleven, while Kei and Harumitsu were his youngest looking about seven, while his oldest set, the triplets looked about fifteen. He sighed when finally his girl pup came in that night. She was his most darling pup. It could not be helped, he had more of a weakness for her then he could stand at times. She didn't know how much it hurt him to know that he only had at most only about twenty-five or more years before he knew she could move out if she wished. Most pups no longer lived with their parents once they reached early maturity of one hundred. His pups, while they still had many years to go, were still getting there fast.

She would at that time, have about fifty years before she could legally mate if she wanted to. A time in her life where she could do mostly anything if she wished it, and he allowed her to do so, it wasn't required that she be a virgin to mate. It was helpful certainly but not required. And that very traitors thought was what upset him the most. The ookami were not bad people, he simply didn't want his girl pup to grow up. He didn't think any father did. More so it was so much easier for his sons, it was a simple command of 'don't be stupid,' and a good beating in the dojo. He couldn't very well tell his girl pup not to sleep around. He could, though, keep her locked up until he found her a mate though. She would hate him for it he knew and he did not want that.

Talking with her, he explained as best he could, while trying not to embarrass either of them, what was going on. By the end of their conversation, he was back on speaking terms with his pup, glad for it, because even if she didn't know it, having her mad at him was almost as bad as having Kagome mad at him. Before he went up to the master bedroom, he spent some time looking at his family's photo album. Looking at images of all of his pups from birth and before until now. He growled a bit at the idea that he was getting into this stage in his life. He knew that when the male came to get his daughter they would have to talk. Mind made up he went upstairs to claim his mate.

Sniffing the air, he was amazed to realize, that while consciously he was not aware of it in his tension, he had completely missed her heat scent. Acknowledging it, neither slept, calling out for work the next day and full into the evening he only let her go when he knew it was time for her to help his girl pup get ready to go out. Annoyed and tense, he headed for the dojo, smirking at the fact that his beast had already managed to pup his mate before he even realized her state of being. He really did enjoy pupping her, and being a sire.

Friday evening came faster then he would liked. When Jaken had come to retrieve him from his sparing with his elder son's at the arrival Sesshomaru bade him have the cub come forth. When Kiba came into the dojo he was already alarmed. His father had come home yesterday and pretty much told him if he did anything not only would he, Kouga, beat the hell out of him but he would have the Yama Inu's to answer to. Now Kiba's father was one thing, the Kaze wolf was hell in a fight, looking at Miyako's father as he and his two sons spared at once, was another thing all together.

Beyond pedigree, beyond anything there, was pure unadulterated strength. It was terrifying. Seeing him and her brother's wielding real swords with real blades meant to kill one another in a sparring match, he had no doubt in his mind should he fuck up his head would roll. They finished up quickly and his sons left. Looking at the much larger silver headed male, Kiba felt small. He felt the need to expose his throat and belly to this much more powerful male and when he spoke, it took much for him not to buckle like a coward. "If you do anything…" the threat was clear. Kiba only nodded as he heard his name being called. Getting an almost invisible okay from Sesshomaru that he could leave he found his date.

Kagome cascaded down the stairs first, a camera in hand, forcing the pair to take pictures. She was being the most annoying lovable mom ever, in Miyako's opinion. And by the time her dad had come in from the dojo in just a fighting gi and hamaka's, well she could see the tension in her father's stance, knowing it was hard for him. Breaking away from her mother and her date, she went to ease her dad's fears. "Nothing will happen."

Silence ate the air between them as he looked at her. She really did look like Kagome; her eyes were large, so very blue. He could see everything he fell in love with in her mother in her. It was just so hard to let her go in any way shape fashion or form. He didn't say the words, he wasn't that type of male, but his eyes said it for him.

And even though he was just a bit sweaty, she couldn't help but hug her dad. Neither of them heard the conversation between Kagome and Kiba though, had they Sesshomaru might have smiled.

The miko smiled sweetly as she watched her daughter go to her husband and mate before turned her then kind eyes to the male that was going to take her baby girl out. Her voice was sickeningly sweet, her eyes though now were like steel as they flashed with a threat no youkai wanted to go up against, the raw fury of not only a mother but a miko. "If you hurt her in any way, with you words, or physically, there will be nothing left for your father or mother to recognize you with. I do not make threats cub, I make promises." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, the much shorter woman far more frightening then her mate could ever be right now. "Sesshomaru is the least of your worries should you upset her. And don't even think of doing anything with her either. I want her home by ten." She finished out still sickeningly sweet as her pup and mate come over.

The cub was nodding and Kagome smiled, all traces of devil-mother gone, as she and her mate marched the pair to the door. Kagome was fussing to make sure Miyako had her cell, and cash to get home should something happen. Miyako, of course, never thought anything other then the fact that her mother was a worry-wart. She smiled and waved at her pup as the cub opened the door for her and letting her in. Kagome called out sweetly, her eyes flashing to Kiba as she spoke, "Remember what I said! 10 pm!"

With his head shaking he nodded and got into his side of the car before pulling out.

Kagome never noticed Marushi and Yoshiro discreetly following after them in Yoshiro's car nor the fact that her other children were mysteriously absent. Vaguely she remembered her father in law and her brother in law saying they were taking a pair out each. The house seemingly all to themselves, Kagome only smiled as her mate lifted her up going up the stairs. Sometimes it was good to let go, other times it was good to hang on. Children, pups grew up and all things changed. It was the way of life, but should anyone ever threaten her pups, or her mate, the same for his pup or his mate, life would end horribly for that one. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome would make sure of that.

The dai took his mate upstairs once more, claiming her over and over as he made love to her, knowing that she once again would bare his pups. They had nothing else to do and it was rare that they didn't have to use a spell for the noises. The night went on and when the first set of pups got home, all was well.

Kagome went to bed and Sesshomaru waited up for his girl pup to come in. Not wanting to be an ass completely, he knew his father was already outside should something go wrong. He listened, annoyed, as they made their good byes, even more so when the cub sought out a goodnight kiss. He allowed it only for a moment before he turned the porch light on.

Miyako came in a happy smile on her face. Sesshomaru, having already been called by his father before hand, listened to her give him a run down of the date his girl pup had been on. The cub had been smart not to try anything. She smiled happily to her father then went over and kissed him goodnight before she went up to bed too.

He sighed. Letting her grow up was never going to be easy. At least she wasn't being mated or married yet. He consoled himself with the thought as he turned off the lights and went to join his mate in bed.

Crawling in bed behind Kagome and pulling her close, his body curling to hers, he was only thankful he had to go through this once and that he had no other girl pups. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with it. He smiled and thought that at least he wasn't Inuyasha! Smirking he fell asleep, dreams of more pups causing him to pull his mate close.

The end.

AN: Yama-inu = mountain dog


	33. Malady of Mating Season

**An:** this is a result of staying up to late, being in chat, and thinking about Pepe Le Pew. :3

* * *

**Malady of Mating Season**

* * *

Now it was unfortunate that Kagome was not aware of two precarious facts, one of which and most importantly that it was in fact mating season for canine youkai and the other that inuyoukai had four full transformable forms, not just two. Of course there was the humanoid form, which was easiest to travel in because of its size and those wonderful opposable thumbs, but then there were three full inu forms, of various sizes. The smallest of which would be as though an inu youkai were a common dog, wonderful for hiding purposes, another where said inu could be about two sizes bigger then the largest horse, and of course full battle size which depending on age could be rather small, to a titan in size.

Yes, it was unfortunate that Kagome didn't know these things. Perhaps had she, the young miko would have gone home to her own time for the season, perhaps she wouldn't have put herself in the situation that left her alone and at the hot springs. Perhaps she wouldn't have sat Inuyasha so hard for his odd behaviors, but she probably would have anyway. Perhaps she would have worn a bathing suit, at least then when she heard the twig snap and saw the full dog form of the Western lord looking at her like she was not only a piece of meat but a sexy piece of meat, she might have been wearing something, rather then just her birthday suit when she ran. Yes, it was indeed unfortunate that she didn't know these things, perhaps events might have been different if she had.

The young miko had screamed at the top of her lungs and run for her very life, and as unfortunate as she usually was, she did not run towards her camp, nor was the overly sat hanyou able to come for her. Nope, the lucky little miko was headed off into the woods; Woods that had already been put on notice from the calm yet playful pup behind her. Now she didn't know that, but Sesshomaru even in a rut-lust was not a mindless creature, not at all, in fact, there was an old saying, 'slow and steady wins the race!' And so considering that, the miko, his prey was already running off as if she were going to have her head cut off, _'Really, it was silly of her, he was going to catch her anyway, he knew it, she knew it, why did she have to run?'_ He wondered… but he didn't let it bother him the fun was more then anything in the chase.

Now some of you might think that the prince of inus would stalk after her, perhaps run, prowl even, not at all! With a small leap that made him in his roughly twelve foot form he took after the miko in a steady and resounding pounce, one after another, he even sang a little song to himself to make the trip that much more fun. The miko never stood a chance for all her fast footed running, the youkai lord caught up with her rather quickly, changing his form into a being more suitable to woo a female the now humanoid lord stood in his nude glory just as she did. She was frightened, but he thought, _'she was a virgin and he was well endowed, she'd be a fool not to fear bouncing on his joy maker.'_ He grinned at the female showing off his not only his large fangs, which would not be the only large thing to drive into her tonight.

Putting that thought aside the amorist inu took all of two steps and had the miko in his grasp, his lips and tongue worked up from her clasped hand to her shoulder up her neck languidly, and finally to her mouth, which by the time he got that had him bathed in her own aroused scent. Scarelt hooded eyed and pup tented, _pun intended - and at least had he been wearing hamakas_, the Western Lord took his new mate that night, took her once, twice, and as many times as he needed until she was in fact pupped. Finally falling asleep cuddled like a small puppy pile the miko and the taiyoukai were knocked out. When the demon lord would wake he would curse the unnatural need to frolic, the strong and heady haze that had come over him and whatever the hell his father had once called _twiterpation_. Whatever the hell it was, had gotten him a pupped human mate, his brother's wench at that and he had the weirdest urge to bounce like a bunny as he chased her.

Growling he picked up his still sleeping mate and headed home. At least he'd never suffer another malady of mating, now that he found a mate, he certainly wasn't going to get rid of her and let it ever happen again.


	34. The World is not Enough

**An:** This is a late entry into SKYE's Challenge on Dokuga: **Toxic** 08/27/09 **Warning: Slight Darkness**

* * *

**The World is not Enough  
**

* * *

A dark figure walked slowly like the predator she was in the large courtyard that was behind a shrine in what had once been known as the Western lands. She was following a pulse, a life source that she had known some years ago, but he had been asleep for far longer then she could have ever guessed. Her dark figure bathed in the light of a waning crescent moon, it was the perfect night for him to wake up. She smirked cruelly, this world would pay for all it had forgotten, and she would be the one to bring about these changes. No she was not egocentric, or power crazy, it simply was the truth, the world had suffered for mankind's greed and she felt that of all the things she had suffered perhaps it ment nothing. Mankind had forgotten that they were not the top of the food chain, and they were a toxin upon the world.

She knew their were other demons still, knew that there might be rules she would be breaking, but those deluded fools, of diluted bloodlines with greedy toxic human blood within them that would not stand up to the pure breeding of the inu she planned to awaken. He had been caught off guard by the death of his ward _--she had read--_, unable no matter what form to bring her back from death some ten of so years after the final battle, after she was pulled back. Had he loved her like a mate? Kagome didn't know, nor did she really care. What she cared for was the fact that he had lost his cool, his awesome composure, gone on a blood lust rampage, and with the help of a temple full of priests and miko they had locked him away like so many other demons that were 'evil,' he had paid long enough for it. He wasn't evil, he was grief stricken and hadn't known how to deal with it. But now, he had laid in a forced slumber of some kind for nearly five hundred years.

She of course knew him, was his alley, still was, she would not leave him there anyway. Would not have even if events hadn't happened the way they had. Her time traveling, as her mother and doctors told her were figments of her imagination, the tri-choral voice of the jewel in her mind, had been another product of her imagination, one that had landed her in a high security mental ward, just precious few days after her fifteenth birthday and an unsuspecting fall into the old well on her families property. It was all made up they told her, she didn't time travel, nor did she have a jewel ripped from her body, the scars were from the fall, and she did not save the world. Kagome was forced to endure so much so that they could try to prove herself sane, she was perfectly sane, and she showed them that just days before when she escaped showing of just how sane she was.

The jewel and she had been talking, talking for a while too. The long and short of it was that when she wished the jewel away, it was not a complete chaos marble, there was a soul missing, killed by her entombed alley that she would be waking soon. This left said chaos marble unbalanced, wishing it away had only left it one option, twist the wish as much as it could to suit its needs. It needed a soul, and Kagome's was still torn because of the reanimated clay miko, she was the perfect host and shell for their new confines. In all she really had only succeeded in wished away its glasslike shell. This was were the tri-choral voice came in, this was where people began to call her crazy, especially when she found herself speaking out loud to it when it made her made or she didn't agree with it. She had not accepted them wholly their request, at first. In short they would blend with her soul, live via her, she would change, she wouldn't be mortal, wouldn't age, might not ever die, and it couldn't be said that she would retain all of her humanoid form. But in the end, she would still be master of the body and the powers.

It took her three quarters of a decade to agree to its terms, she couldn't tell you how many hours of torture, _--all sorts of therapy, from electro shock to many more varied forms--_ she'd been through, how many attempts on her own life to end the abuse that her mother, and the doctors had put her through. She missed her grandfather. The old man was dead now but he had believed her, the things she said were too on point with some of the old scrolls he had around the shrine, things that he had never showed anyone, yet he could not convince his daughter-in-law not to lock away her only daughter. Kagome scowled as she neared the large stone dog that had paper seals hanging from it, and peace offerings as well. She scoffed. If he was still the same male he was then, he would slaughter the lot of them the left this trash, when he woke.

Kagome set down the few things she was carrying, and held just one item in her hand. Beside her were a change of cloths, and a fresh few pounds of meat, raw, what she held, was a legendary sword thought to have all but been forgotten. Her once love interest had died, he was hanyou he wouldn't be able to live to her time, she knew this now, had accepted it, had even moved on. But he had left it there at the shrine where he knew she would grow up, fall down a well, free him, love him, teach him, and return once more. She had gone home after freeing herself, one being combined with the power of the jewel, the mental ward was not really suited to keep in all powerful jewel enhanced mikos. She'd blown the door off the hinges, and thrown many orderlies about. She had smiled cruelly at her doctor before telling him that she would return later to prove just how not crazy she was. Of course, when she said this she did in fact look like a demon, unseen wind creeping around her billowing her hair that was very long now because of the change. She had found it fun to grin at him showing off fangs. He had wet his pants and fainted.

Getting back to herself Kagome drew the fang and watched as it grew in size and pulsed to life as it hadn't in many many years, it sang to her, its mistress, the one that pulled it from its resting place, the one that had given it to the hanyou to wield so that he might take care of her as she could not herself. It called to its brother entombed in the stone cast of a dog. Behind her not that she was paying attention, she could hear the alarm going off, the false miko and priest charged to take care of this shrine realizing that there was something ominous going on. She grinned at that, she was usually in their shoes not the other way around, no matter. There was little they could do to her, less to Sesshomaru. She waited for the pulse of her sword to sync with that of its brother, and grinned. "Windscar." she whispered aiming right for the stone inu in one powerful swipe.

She watched gleefully nearly giggling in delight at the sight of him, while others were backing away, watched in mute horror and awe. The stone dog was destroyed and in its place stood a man, but winds that were not there picked up, and he glowed crimson in rage. Kagome feared not. She walked towards him, and bared her neck, he seemed not to know her for a moment snarling viciously before scarlet bled eyes went back to their previous and normal white and gold. He looked rumpled, and tired, but it did not matter, he was awake now. She might find out later if he had been awake for the entire time he was prisoner, if he was subject to hearing the voices from outside of his prison as she had been inside of her own head. It didn't matter right this moment, they were two of the worlds most powerful, she had the fang of earth, he the fang of heaven and the fang of destruction. He hated mankind, and for once she agreed with him.

Offering him her servitude they would change things, for the better or worse, it would all depend on who was asking. Giving him the meat, and watching without a bit of shame as he changed into some fresh cloths she turned to great those that stood behind her, and smirked a fanged smirk, she looked like a predator, and she had just loosened upon the world a killing perfection. The world might not be enough, but she was certain Sesshomaru would share her opinion in the fact that things needed to change, this was nothing beautiful it was a toxic jungle, a cesspool of greed and human filth. Perhaps those with deluded blood would step out of the shadows and step up to the challenge to take back the world. Humans needed to learn their place, they were not top of the food chain, and she and Sesshomaru had the swords to prove it.

* * *

**AN: :3 dark Kagome:luff:**


	35. You Would Have Done the Same

**An:** This is a late entry into SKYE's Challenge on Dokuga: **Uniform** 08/31/09 **Warning: Slight Darkness**

* * *

**You Would Have Done the Same**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on one side of the steel table looking at the female across from him. She was rather lovely, dark raven hair that hung to her waist, shapely body that he would not mind at all to come home to at the end of the night. Long shooty lashes, plump full lips that were tanned but still pink, and sun kissed skin. She was perfect even down to the peculiar thing about her, her icy blue eyes that were rare for a Japanese female that was not youkai.

But looking at her, she was small in stature, she didn't look like she could hurt a fly, even with that dark scowl marring two perfectly shaped brows. Yet she sat here with him, a detective, called in because someone had heard screams. She was a miko, he could feel that, yet her aura was still pure, untouched by darkness. There was no proof that she'd actually done anything save for a pile of ash, but her home had a fire place, so she could just be odd as for why it was placed in the bed. And right now they were having a battle of wills staring at on another directly in the eye.

If it had been the feudal times he would have thrown the bitch down and shown her who her better was until she couldn't scream and surely wouldn't be able to walk afterwards. But it was the modern times, and well even a lord such as himself needed something to do, which was why he was a police detective. He just couldn't figure out why this pure creature was here, for of all things, murder. Finally not being able to stand any creature that could actually outlast him in a staring contest or the silent game, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Why did you kill Ookami, Kouga and Irishi, Ayame?" he asked in a dead pan tone. He watched as she looked at him knowing fully well that ash could not be traced to a particular being if it had been purified. And more so that traces of purification would only last more then moments after it had killed a youkai, for its purpose would be served. For the most part, all they could literally charge her for if anything was knowledge of how and why the two youkai were missing. More then that she was a miko, and she could always claim self defense if she wanted. There was no way they'd be able to hold her, specially not when her grandma Keade and her jiji found out. They might be old, and he might be a tad crazy but they were dependable and they held as much clout as the man sitting across from her, afterall being a miko hime did have its advantages.

She studied his face, and his markings, he was as beautiful as everyone had ever said he was. Long silver hair, full masculine lips that begged to be licked and kissed, and she was certain there were a plethora of muscles that were hard and wanting to be suckled under his button down. She closed her eyes and focused, not caring at all if he smelt her arousal. She wasn't like most miko, and she prided herself on that, that was the reason she dated youkai mostly.

Generally most miko did not associate with youkai, while some did still hate them even in this time of peace between them, most miko only fussed with them when they needed to, and for the most part avoided them generally. But again was not most people, or most like other mikos. She'd really loved Kouga, wanted to give him everything, was even planning to this very night, considering it was their second anniversary and he had yet to bed her, she was sure he was the one. Or that's how she'd felt until she came home to find him sleeping with, _no, …fucking_ Ayame, her supposed friend in their apartment, in their bed that they had not even done these things in. She looked back to the beautiful male wondering if he too would be like the former wolf prince, but decided to answer him.

"As I already told you, I came home and saw them sleeping together and I blacked out. It wasn't even until I came to and saw the ash on the bed that I even knew something had happened." she smiled at him coyly, a shit eating grin that told him that no matter what she wouldn't be sent to jail for this, and even though they were royalty of the wolf culture, she would not be killed for this. She knew that, just as she knew she was royalty in the miko culture. "Besides, if I killed them why would I call the cops?" she asked him feeling smug.

"Because you know your going to get away with it." he stated watching her. She merely raised her brow, mirth dancing in her eyes, as if to tell him 'yes, I am.'

"Then honestly, you would have done the same…" she stated. And he smirked at her bold answer. Yes he would have done the same had he known the same things she did, had he come home to find his bitch with another, only he would have probably done worse. The detective, having not turned on any tapes or things, knowing none were watching them, simply left her there to sit a while. They would have to do paperwork and process everything, because protocol demanded it, but he already knew the miko would get off. No ifs, ands of buts. Waiting while the hours passed and everything went the way he already knew it was going to, he was with her when she was released to pick up her belongings.

The miko had only looked up at him as she listened to her jiji rant on about never dating another youkai again, as her grandmother tutt'ed the old man on his silliness, and Sesshomaru gave her his business card, while looking at the older couple, knowing fully well where the miko got her boldness from now. Kagome smiled at him, the smile of a man-eater, a woman that was seductive, and sultry, and vindictive if given a reason to be. As she left she looked at the card, it only had his name on it and a phone number, most likely unlisted. Below that in neat hand writing it only said,_ 'I would have done worse. Call me'_ looking back over her shoulder just once more her eyes locked on his and she smirked and tipped her head in a nod as she got into her grandparents limo.


	36. What Would You Do?

**AN: For Montikin's Challenge: What would you Dooo0oooo0ooo... 09/01/09 All in Sess POV. Warning: its got Wordy Dirds! :3  
**

* * *

**What would you do?**

* * *

The western lord had joined the tachi in what they hoped would be the final few weeks of the shard hunt and already he regretted it. Honestly he found he didn't mind the humans as much as he thought he would, when it really came down to it, it was his hanyou brother he didn't like the most. While that probably didn't shock anyone, it would be the reason why that truly did it. While there many things he hated about his brother, first being his filthy human blood, the taint on his blood line, how the whelp brandished the fang of their great and terrible father as if it were a club, even how he treated his alpha bitch, the miko. What he hated most about the pup was the fact that he stank.

In the three weeks, and more then twenty three full days and nights he had been with them, the whelp had only bathed once. And truly splashing water on himself was not what he, Sesshomaru deemed a bath. It was appalling, and he could tell that even the humans were beginning to smell his stink. He almost felt bad for the miko this morning when she'd been forced once more to ride on 'its' back. He couldn't even bare to think of it as a half-brother at this point, no living creature should smell this horrid, even Naraku didn't smell as bad. Back to the point the miko had literally had tears welling in her eyes, and had finally just gotten him to put her down so they could walk. 'It' had just huffed, bitched, and moaned about the slow pace, but Sesshomaru couldn't blame the girl.

Deciding he'd had enough specially being downwind of that stink for so long the demon lord came up with a plan. After the argument between the whelp and the miko she had fallen back to walk with the slayer, and was just a few feet in front of him. Using his youkai power he made it to her side and leaned in to murmur in her ear about a small river that wasn't very far from there. Telling her the plan she actually looked like she would throw her arms around him and cry in thanks. Nodding his head he scooped the girl up and ran towards the river, as she wailed out in her usually 'come-n-rescue-me' voice and they waited. Just beyond the view of the river the enraged hanyou bellowed in like a possessed youkai, followed by a confused pair of humans, the fire cat and the kitsune.

The miko waited until the hanyou was just above the water to scream, "SIT BOY!" and everyone watched in amusement and shock as the hanyou was nearly drowned in the river. When he got up he got a bar of soap thrown at his head. The little miko's temper was now in full swing as she bellowed, _no one noticing that Sesshomaru was plugging his ears_ , "If you don't wash up I swear I will S-I-T you until the river has a new drain pipe! YOU STINK!" the hint taken, Sesshomaru found himself amazed at how far he went to get rid of the stink of his brother… _for Kami's sake he touched the miko_ … and what was worse he liked it. He'd have to think about this later.

_Hn...she did feel rather nice..._


	37. The Answers

_The Answers - Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**For SKYE's challenge: Wind, probably late :p 09.22.09 - WARNING: Mature reading, Lime, possibly Lang. IK and SK icky i know but she don't stay with Yusha! *shakes yusha plushie dead*

* * *

The Answers**

**

* * *

**

She didn't know what had brought this on, only that there had been a lot of bickering, and fighting, a lot of hurt feelings, and screaming between them, and then suddenly he was all over her after they made camp. Kagome was pressed at an awkward angel as she panted, not altogether from what was happening. It had been years, she might have wanted this at fifteen, but now… she just wanted it to be over. This was not how she wanted to realize that she didn't love the hanyou anymore.

His hands were on her body, and while she was okay and comfortable with that, she no longer wanted it like she had once before. In her mind something like this had been romantic, had been passion filled. Now she just wanted him to be done. She had already worked him to his own completion, and while she was glad that he hadn't pressed her for more then a hand job, due to the fact that they needed her miko powers, she couldn't help but feel like this was the last time this would happen, and she was thankful. For once she was glad she needed to be the shard detector.

They had a strong foundation together, but this, a relationship was not going to work, not for them. He wasn't careful with her body, like he wasn't careful with her feelings, or her heart. She also knew that that when this was over, if the reanimated miko called, he would go running, he would not look back. She closed her eyes and willed her anger away, wondering when her hurt and anguish had transformed into anger instead. She wasn't hurt by Kikyo and Inuyasha any more but she knew no matter their history, she Kagome was not ment for him.

As his claw poked her awkwardly once more in a very private place trying to make her cum, she tried to hide her wince, but he didn't seem to notice either way. She really knew now that she wasn't ment for Inuyasha, he didn't even seem to care about what he was doing to her. Kagome knew he was waiting for her to cum, trying desperately to make her, and sh tried anything to make it happen because he would be done fingering her. Inuyasha was attempting to be as carefully as he could with her physically, which wasn't very careful at all, but she was certain if this didn't stop soon she would have to go home and visit the doctors, in modern times she knew they would think she'd been raped. She just preyed that it ended soon, she didn't want to explain to her mother why she would need to see a doctor otherwise.

The miko tried to think of anything that would both comfort and arouse her, anything that might help the situation. To herself, she couldn't help but think that if his brother were doing with she would be feeling nothing but pleasure and wouldn't have time to think at all.

She didn't know when but once he'd started traveling with them, it was very apparent, how much better Sesshoamru was at many things then Inuyasha. She was also starting to see perhaps what most other people saw. When she had gotten to this era, she had been Inuyasha's champion when it came to people treated him equally, but when it really boiled down to it, Inuyasha was an arrogant loud jerk and his asshatery had probably caused more trouble then it was worth, which was saying something because she was an expert on trouble.

Closing her eyes she thought about it really, the hanyou boy was just that, an immature selfish jerk, and no matter what he would probably never grow up. Human men didn't even tend to do it until they turned thirty of older and he was going on about one hundred and fifty - two hundred if you didn't count arrow induced sleep. She moaned in pain, and of course he took it the other way. It was right about now that she wondered how he hadn't with his 'better then human' nose picked up that she was not aroused, and if he had why hadn't either fixed it or stopped trying. It felt like he was going to rub her clit off.

She groaned in dismay as he tried to sheath his finger in her un-aroused core, it was difficult and she had ended up crying out, she felt like she was near tears. At this point she would do anything to get him to stop. Looking up she happened to catch a glimpse of white and knew the daiyoukai lord that was now traveling with them was watching. While that kind of turned her on a bit to be seen like this, _something she would have to think about later,_ she pleaded with him to understand what she was about to do. Because honestly if she had to pick right now the hanyou would not win. She faked it, using kegels _--kami bless kegels--_ to do so, and did the one thing a girl she never do, she called out anothers name.

"Sesshomaru." was the low sweet moan that left her lips, shocking the watching daiyoukai, and making the hanyou stiffen. She burrowed into herself both physically, and mentally, as Inuyasha cringed away from her. She blocked out all of his yelling, only picking up when he called her a 'whore.' Not even wanting to bother with him anymore, because her mother had told her if you had nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, and she had A LOT of NOT nice things to say right then, she screamed out. "SIT!" so loud that the mutt was left unconscious.

She didn't look back as she hobbled to the stream that they had camped by not bothering to even remove her closes, only her socks and shoes as she waded out into the cool stream cooling off abused flesh. She finally let the tears fall, and didn't bother to hide herself when Sesshomaru came towards her. "Your distress was on the wind." he stated. She didn't bother to answer at first. The statement said it all, what more was there to say? She waded back in from the water, and was shocked to see her yellow bag not far from where he stood.

He had pulled out her sleeping bag and motioned for her to come towards her. It was uncharacteristic of him but at the same time what did she truly know of him, it had only been in the last two months that she'd started to get to know him really. Seemingly all of his 'faults' were coming to light to have validation, and were more or less the whines of a spoiled hanyou brat that just didn't get his way. She sighed, it was going to be war between them now and she didn't look forward to dealing with Inuyasha after this.

Following his silent order she came over to the pulled out sleeping bag, allowing him to move her as he might. She didn't even protest when he started undressing her. Feeling so very turned on and wanted in a good way, not like the way Inuyasha wanted her. She knew with Sesshomaru there was no substitution going on. He didn't need her because she had live flesh while the one he wanted was made of clay. He laid her down and kissed her knee, then her legs, his hand rubbing her, and on the wind was the sweet scent of her arousal.

What she didn't know was that Inuyasha had long awoken from his sitting, and had been watching as she had wading into the stream and stayed watching now. She didn't need to know that he was seeing how different it was between them. She was not nearly as responsive as she was with his brother, nor had she smelled anywhere near as nice as she did while his brother healed her flesh with his tongue and made her moan out at the same time. He watched cursing the dai's name as he worked the little miko, the scent of her arousal nearly making him gag it was so thick and pungent. He turned his head away as Sesshomaru made her moan out again low and heady, sing out the dai's name as if he were a god.

The miko's scent and moans were the answer to something the inu's had spoken of earlier away from everyone, the alpha bitch had chosen, her answer was sweet and on the wind, it was not the hanyou. Sesshomaru didn't full take her that night but he had her so relaxed her legs were like jelly for the rest of the night, the next day they got a slow start, and all noticed the slight tension between the brothers and the miko. No one said a word when she walked beside Sesshomaru from then on. While they could not scent it, the answer had been on the wind, they had certainly heard it, and it had not been Inuyasha. Secretly they were glad.


	38. Rogue

_Rogue - dark/hurt/comfort/romance_

**For SKYE's Challenge: Secrets 09.22.09, Warning: Dark, Char death, I want to thank my beta: NatChan!**

**

* * *

Rogue**

* * *

Hazy cameras zoomed in silently as the figure dressed in a short knee-length black trench coat made their way towards the elevator. Right before they turned, you could see the person's inky black tresses wave as they spun, the figure given off that it was most definitely female, large dark glasses hid her eyes. Just before the camera went dead, it recorded her taking out a gun and placing a D-Silencer, _demonic silencer_ , on the 9mm. That was the image that Miroku had been called down to watch. One of their agents, one of their top field agents, had suddenly gone rogue.

It was the middle of the night in Japan , yet the lab that had been broken into within the hour was in a time zone where it was just turning evening. Little was on the security footage that could be used for anything save one image. A woman that looked like their director's mate, who happened to be one of the few field agents not checking in when word had been sent out to do so. She wasn't on assignment, and from what he could see in the hazy image of the security film the woman in question looked a lot like Kagome Taishou, or Agent Ruumiko Shikotama. He dreaded having to call this in but as he was getting images sent over he could see this would need his boss to look over everything.

If there was anyone that could track down Kagome, it would be her mate, and only her mate.

The pictures were gruesome at best, ash was all over the place, and those poor few human and half demon that had been working at the lab, were killed. There was blood spray all over the walls, pools of it, mixing with the demonic ash. All he could tell was that the building she had ransacked had been a testing location. Or at least that's what they knew. The project they were working on was something called 'Inu-Yasha004.' The assistant director stilled when he saw the last image. It was positive that it was Kagome. But she was carrying something out of the building as she left in a hurry. Whatever it was, he could easily see triangular objects on top, and what distinctly looked like small feet poking out of the cover it was hidden under.

Calling his boss was probably going to get him killed, but Sesshomaru had to see this.

.

.

_He smiled as he saw his lovely mate, her belly swollen with his first pup, their pup. He was loving every moment of it. Life was perfect, and while he would not lie, even in the modern era he had lived up to the name of Killing perfection, he had never thought he would live to find such peace and happiness. He would have never thought that he would have found it at all in a human woman, a miko no less but he had. She was his world and he would not be able to live without her. Her smile, her laughter, he admitted if only to himself that he would rather die then to go through life as he once had._

_He walked up behind his mate, wrapping her in his protective arms, she leaned back into him, and he couldn't stop the content parish thrum that rumbled from his chest. She giggled at him, and he hummed. There was a peaceful silence before his mate gasped, her white sundress began to grow bloody, as everything seemed to happen at once, the sound of the glass hitting the floor, was washed away in the thought of loosing his mate, or the fact that there had just been an assassination attempt on either one of all of their lives. He picked her up uncaring of the blood seeping through everything and rushed them to the hospital._

_Once there the doctors had forced him away, he was enraged but knew better then to fight, her life and the life of their pup was on the line. It seemed like forever before someone came out to him. Still covered in her drying blood the doctor could only tell him that his wife would live, but she might never be able to have pups. His pup was dead. His heart broke at the idea, but he loved her, and would rather not have pups at all, so long as he could keep her. When he went to visit her she wouldn't look at him, and the scent of her tears overrode any other smell in all of the hospital.  
_

.

The phone woke him up from that nightmare, it was a memory, he knew, possibly the worst day of his life. He sat up in their bed alone. She hadn't been able to force herself to stay then. Wanted him to move on, he could never, he loved her, every bit of her, but he gave her the space she needed. They had never found out who had taken their life away from them, he would murder them when he found them, and then get his mate back because they would try again. Answering the phone he heard his second in command calling him in. Things like whatever was going on could not be said over the phone, so he didn't question it before he got out of bed, got dressed and went into the office.

By the time he got there it looked like there was an issues with national security. Finding out what happened, he could understand why. His mate had broken into a Japanese laboratory, that had been listed as a testing location, and stolen property. Looking into it, the testing lab had actually being a location where they were working on creating a super soldier for their country. Cloning was going on, and right now that was illegal. What was more, the project that she had taken the information had been locked until she came in. It was like she was leaving a calling card for them, to make them understand what was going on. From what they could see it wasn't good.

Not only were people trying to make a super solder for whatever reason but the gene's of project 'Inu-Yasha004' had been made up of silver shiro-yama inu, and human miko. From the footage they found when digging through there was a hanyou child with puppy ears on his head, golden eyes, and a face that looked like both Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was enraged, eyes bleed scarlet he began to track down his mate. Still hours away he didn't even hear his second in command call out that the Doctor behind all of this, a hanyou by the name of Naraku Kumoguchi had been on the list of those killed. More so that he had been one of the worst looking ones there, almost as if he had been tortured.

Miroku shook his head. What kind of other secrets were out there. This was going to cause a lot of trouble no matter how it ended.

.

.

Kagome smiled down at the little boy in her lap. It had been nearly five years since she had last seen her mate, shortly after losing their pup she had a break down. She couldn't be near him, seeing his face, and knowing that there son would have looked just like him. It had been one of the only times she regretted that she'd mated such a powerful demon. She couldn't kill herself, she knew this, she'd tried. Instead she'd thrown herself into work, it had only been in the last three months that one of her less then legal contacts had stumbled upon this situation.

Confirming it had sent her into a fury the likes of which she'd never felt before. Her son, her unborn pup's DNA had been used to make others. She didn't know how many but she'd destroyed everything that would allow them to make more, and snatched the little boy they had made from her son. This child had no name. They had called him 'IY004.' He had been the first successful out of four attempts at making a hanyou with blended holy ki, and demonic jaki. She smiled at the boy that she held in her lap, she could feel in her son that even though she had not given birth to this pup, or carried him, he was hers. The bond was still there, and the pup had noticed her at once. His small nose sniffing as soon as she'd gotten near.

They had him in a small white room, with no outside air locked away from the world. She'd shielded him from the horrors she had created. Pressing his face into her neck as they had gotten to more bloodier parts of the building. She had never regretted becoming a world class assassin, and now she had her little boy. She didn't know what to name him, it was traditional for the father to name the pup, and they had a name picked out for the one lost but she would not settle that name on this pup, nor would she call it Inuyasha either, dog spirit indeed. They were headed towards a hotel, they had already made it out of the country the lab had been in and were making their way towards London. She really didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to be anywhere close to Japan .

Getting off the train they were on she had the little pup cradled to her when she saw him, for the first time in years. Her reflexes were just as fast as his, the 9mm was pulled with the D-silencer on it, the demonic silencer making it sound like nothing even to the demon's ear. Her eyes watered, wondering if he had known. He could feel the question through their bond, when her son lifted his head up, sniffing as he had done just the few hours before, the innocent golden wide eyes looked back into similar eyes of the large male.

He knew him somehow even though he had never met him, just like with the nice lady. He listened to her ask the male, "Did you know?" he felt bad for some reason, he didn't want the nice lady that got him outside to be upset, so he once more pushed himself into her, his face smashing against her neck hoping to make her feel better.

Sesshomaru was stunned. It was one thing to see it on paper, on screen, but to see the pup, smell the pup, and with his mate no less, this was what he had wanted since the moment he met her, just not under these circumstances. "Mate," he answered her. And she broke down, crying, falling, he was there to catch her, them. He curled them into himself getting on the train in the middle of the night there. His eyes glowed scarlet in possessiveness. His mate and the pup, their pup, curled into him as well. He didn't really know what to do for the moment but he knew whatever it was, they needed to do it together.

.

.

Miroku sighed, it had been more then a year since he'd last seen Sesshomaru. The investigation that had followed the laboratory murders was long and trying. Naraku had been found guilty on more charges then anyone knew what to do with, but had already been killed in the incident. Sesshomaru and Kagome were cleared, and no pup was ever confirmed, or at least that's how Miroku had it filed. He signed, taking Sesshomaru's job over was not easy, and he welcomed the daiyoukai would return, if he ever did. He was tired. He just hoped this secret had worked out for the best for the small broken family.

.

.

In Brazil a woman sat on the porch of a home buried deep in the Amazon. Her mate playing with this eldest pup in the small yard they had. Both able to take on a true form and roam around. She rested her hand on her swollen tummy, and laughed. It was not how it was supposed to be, but it was better then how it was. They were happy. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**an:** rouge/rogue yeah spell check sucks if you spelled the word right. -.- sadly and i'm not going to lie, r0o is very much a phonetic speller. b/c of this i often have gramatical and wording errors. when i read it, i honestly sound it out as i go with some of them, no matter how fast i go. which is wasn you have constant, "course/coarse" "there/their/they're" "whom/womb" i dont know what this type of learning is, i don't think its dyslexia or anything but i have more undersatnding then exicution, and a lot of imagination. Thank you for the fact that it was pointed out to me, in a non-rude manner that there was an error. Honestly it wasn't my intention for the world to be listed incorrectly. ^_^ oh well its still entertaining. - r0o


	39. Walterized: Mated MA Bldplyhmr

_Walterized - Bloody Smut - maybe humor?  
_

**An:** this fic has mature content, as well as sexual menstrual blood play. It is not for the squeamish or faint. Personally, it's a very different fic then the ones r0o is usually responsible but I wrote this as a prompt from Mister Walter. He's always amusing to me so I answered one of his challenges. If you do not want to read such a fic I think you should stop now, and wait for the next update. Again **WARNING: VULGARITY, SEXUAL MENSTRUAL BLOOD PLAY, ORAL. M/F**

**Walterized**

**.**

**.**

He didn't know when it had happened but sometimes after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had joined tachi's, becoming one larger working pack with both male and female counterparts as well as pups and beasts, Sesshomaru began to see Kagome as, well, the alpha bitch. Really, it was very easy to see, they only had three females not counting the neko and one was a pup. The other, while strong, was obviously beta because while she COULD take care of some of the pack she didn't, nor did she try to. It was the miko that attended to the needs of all including his, not that there were many that he required of her, usually just tea when meal time came. But nonetheless, the miko had shown herself to be alpha and, well, want it or not his beast liked the idea.

He had, in fact, never traveled with females for this reason but it was unavoidable this time. Either way, as she was alpha female, she was, of course, his as he was alpha male. Yes, Inuyasha had put up a good fight but in the end, well, it was easy to tell who would be alpha. Curiously though, his younger half brother allowed the omega male of their pack, again not counting Ah-Un, Jaken or the pup Shippo, the use of the beta female. While it didn't sit well with him it really didn't matter as he did not feel the need or want to rut with the beta female. So long as she showed respect to the alpha, she could fuck who ever she wanted to as long as it also didn't cause dissention in the pack. Either way, Kagome was his. More amazingly though was over the last few months he had learned of something rather interesting while being with humans.

First and foremost, the ONLY humans he had ever been around for any length of time had been Izayoi, and that was for only a short two weeks at best, and Rin. As, apparently, Izayoi had not been near her cycle and Rin obviously hadn't started hers yet, thank Kami, he had never known that human females went into heat more than once a year. Youkai bitches, at best, only went into heat once a year. At worse and for his kind once every ten years. Deny it as he might, he was still an inu so above all the need and want to procreate was still very strong. Willingly, he would never fall for a human but… it seemed that the Kami's were against him, _his father was probably laughing it up right now_. Not only did his bitch go into heat but the beta bitch did too, _at the same time_. While the beta's heat scent was appetizing, it was not nearly as powerful or as arousing as the miko's. That came from the fact that she was still alpha and pure while the beta bitch had been taken by at least the monk and possibly other's. He didn't go sniffing because honestly he didn't want to know.

That left him with a problem… for the last five months as if on queue every twenty eight days both older bitches in his pack went into heat and then roughly ten to thirteen days later they bled together. Light at first then heavy for two to three days before the scent waned again. This was more of a problem then anything else. Yes, while he LOVED the scent of his bitch's heat, as a youkai the scent of her heavy blood was richer and called to him almost as much and sometimes more then her heat scent. Humans were funny that way. For while youkai bitches bled when they were in heat, human bitches heat was at the mid point between their bleeding. It left his beast in an odd and confusing situation not to mention it left his rational mind with two long periods during the month when it was hard not to just knock the bitch over and rut her before everyone, staking his claim upon her.

That too was problematic.

While the miko was very powerful, the problem with her kind was that as soon as she rutted she would be nothing more then human, her power gone with her hymen torn. So until Naraku was slain there was no way he could just up and fuck her. BUT, that didn't mean he couldn't do other things to her. He was already plotting just what would happen. As per usual, without being asked, he would have the pack set up their camp near a body of water and he would get her alone there. It wouldn't be that hard. The beta bitch often left her alpha alone, something that did tend to bother him though he had yet to correct it. He didn't think the human would react well to how youkais corrected disobedient bitches so he had yet to beat it into her that she should always remain with her alpha unless the alpha male came to relieve her. Either way, he would have his way.

The youkai lord was caught up, too caught up in thought, to actually notice for once that a lower youkai that had managed to sneak up upon the shard hunting pack. The poor miko was obviously the one in most danger as she held the prized shards and her blood had been spilt in the process. A large gash across her rib cage and down her belly let her blood seep out. And, of course, with her blood so heavily flowing already in a more rich and heady way, the fresher and lighter scent of non-menstrual blood hit the dai's nose and his own eyes bled scarlet. The offending youkai died a quick and painful, poisonous death, but the dai would not be satisfied. The lower youkai was lucky that the dai had to attend to his bitch other wise he would have found himself brought back to life if only to be killed once more. None would envy him.

Sesshomaru picked his bleeding bitch up and dashed away, growling out to Inuyasha to set up camp in the clearing not to far from them. The hanyou begrudgingly accepted the alpha's will and heatedly stomped off knowing that Kagome could and never would be his while his brother was in the picture. Sesshomaru and Kagome were alphas, he could only have Sango if he wished it. And, honestly, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her boomerang so really he was more then content to let Miroku keep her.

With Sesshomaru, he had already gotten them to a shallow river that was not too cold. Having his bitch already topless, he began to remove her lower garments when she stirred. Of course, the chit tried to get away from him but low warning growls and the tightening of his claws into her skin made her stop. He could sense so many emotions on her all mixing with her heady scent of monthly blood. It was intoxicating. Taking interest in the string that feel from between her thighs, he couldn't help but tug lightly, causing her tampon to be pulled out. Again, she protested, but he didn't care nor was he listening at this point because her scent was so much more powerful now. He was as if a male possessed, as he brought her close to his body and dipped her into the water to clean her wounds.

She buried her face into his chest, her skin flush and heated to his own. He watched in morbid fascination as blood washed away from between her legs as well as her ribs where the deep cut was. Again he was lost in his own world, ignoring the bitches struggle only snarling and growling when she got too angsty, which stilled her movement like a good bitch. Once done cleaning the wound, he rose from the water, his cloths wet, then laid her upon his mokomoko, not caring if blood got on the pelt since it would clean itself. He laid her out and took off his own garments for them to dry. They were youkai made so it would not take long. He looked upon her, smelling her blood, both the more fresh and the heady one and couldn't stop himself. He had to taste her. Again not caring for her protests, really the bitch would need to learn who was her alpha and what better way then to teach her now.

He, more gently then she assumed he could ever, climbed over her and began to lap first and foremost at the life threatening one. His long, rough tongue doing things to her that a virgin mind couldn't possibly hope to understand the meaning or the ramifications of. She blushed prettily as the wound closed and he became addicted to the scent as well as the taste of her powerful crimson life. He lapped at her skin as though he were a dying man and all too soon the wound was no more. He almost gave into the need to either re-injure her or whine out at the lose but he was not going to do either thought for he had a greater prize.

Now though, with the scent of her fresh blood gone, he was left only with the heady flow of her monthly. Again, the youkai beast within him reared its head, baring its fangs at the saucy bitch that lay before them exposed and helpless. He snarled and she shuddered, the scent of both her fear and her arousal assaulted him before her shame and embarrassment added to the mixing heady scent, all of which turned him on greatly. Again, while he wanted nothing more then to mount, fuck, claim and pup her, these things would wait. He would have her but, for now, he wanted a sample of her delights. Easily he worked his mouth down her body. He was not trying to arouse her more but to keep her mind locked in a bit of a haze. He had never understood the mortal's need for modesty but it would not do to have her be able to think her way into stopping him. Either way, it seemed to work because he was easily able to maneuver the bitch the way he wanted.

Possibly against his better judgment, he moved her into a receiving position that a bitch should be in. Granted, he told himself and his beast they would not rut her, he reasoned that it would be easier to have access to her if he did not need to keep her grounded. A lie but the way she looked her round firm ass in the air, her pussy on display leaking her monthly, he couldn't help but lick his lips and hers. When he moved in and began to pleasure her, she squeaked and his chest rumbled with humor and arousal, knowing that he would be her first, last and only if he had his way which, _--with the exception of Inuyasha's death and who got Tetsaiga--_, was always. He worked his bitch. Keeping her still though seemed to be the hard thing, she jerked and thrashed around, all seemingly in the throws of passion and before long she arched her back up into a near perfect curl.

Of course, he heard it before it happened but he was powerless to stop it. Her now glistening pussy had sucked in air. While he did not know the modern term for this, he knew what was about to happen as soon as she was pushed back down. Unfortunately, as he had stopped moving she had not, Kagome had felt full for a moment, not in a way as if she were filled with male but just full, as if she had breathed in deep and her cheeks were puffed only it was not the right orifice. She didn't know what was about to happen but Kami help her she would die of morbid blushing soon after, she was lucky the alpha of the pack had a sword that brought back the dead to life. Her body arched down, the full feeling leaving her as the lips of her pussy clapped and air moved forth, making a _'pffffft_' sound that vibrated her just a bit between her thighs and at the base of her spine. She stopped cold, all alluring and heady feelings gone. Her eyes wide, she turned to look over her shoulder praying that she had not just queefed in the face of her pack leader.

The sight that greeted her would forever embarrass her, almost as much as it would turn her on which would embarrass her even more. His face was covered with clear, pink and red dots of liquid, shiny and all over. She did not need to be told what it was and she could not stop her blush from going from the roots of her hair to the tips of her nipples. It was when his long canine tongue came forth and lapped his face clean that she breathed in deep, suddenly realizing that she had stopped breathing.

He smirked. She on the other hand fainted, spread eagle. Sesshomaru smirked more looked at his bitch. She had much to learn and she would need to get over her mortification and modesty. It was natural, a bit of a surprise, but he delighted in debauchery. He couldn't wait to truly taint her. Figuring there was no need to not indulge more, after all, _waste not, want not_. The dai cleaned his female and then bathed them both. Not wanting her to plug her delightful hole again, but knowing it was for the best, as they did not want unwanted attention because of the scent of her heady blood, he decided to keep them there until she woke. He did not know what the thing was he had pulled out or where to get another one, so she would be needing that, instead he got comfortable. Laying his body beside her own his head was no where near her own though, instead it was lodged happily and comfortably between her legs. He really couldn't wait to teach her about these things… it would just be so much fun.

**Word count ~ 2400 w/o AN.  
**

**Thankies to my beta, Dany-sama! :3**


	40. Drowning

_Drowning - somber_

**No prompt, Canon, alludes to SK. Inspired by: Philip Glass' 'Glassworks'** http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=eDN8NzIGz-Y&NR=1

* * *

**Drowning

* * *

**

There was so much pulling at her, so much that she never let anyone see, but how could she? The monk of their group, the mentally oldest had a cursed void in his hand that would on day suck him, and possibly those he loved, into it should they not find the spider and kill him. In truth it was only a hope, not a guarantee, that the curse would be broken with Naraku's death. No one knew for sure, and Kagome was certain that Miroku knew this but ignored it so that he could some how make it through his day, so that he could make it through the next fight, see the next dawn. Kagome wasn't a fool; she saw through most of his façade but it was just another thing for her to worry about, another reason not to let her own fears and worries consume her.

There was Sango who, though no one saw the darkness in her soul when it came to this fight, there was nothing left for her but honor and pride, the smallest hope that after it was over she might be able to make a home for herself somewhere. Have her emotional battles curl up and die, or maybe lick old wounds so that only silver scars would lay in sight, seen but not. She was somber on most days, playful only when distracted by others, but generally haunted. And there were many days when Kagome wondered if her village, her family and home would still be there had she never shattered the jewel. This too was all something else to pile on the young miko's shoulders, another silent soul to add to the list, the tally and total of her sins. The sin of being unprepared, unknowing of who and what she was, it was another thing that made her feel like she was drowning.

Kagome looked at the sky. It was dark now, and the stars were out, as was Shippo, sound asleep was he. The small fox whose life she had more then likely ruined. He never said anything, and Kagome wasn't sure either, but his life and that of his father's had been changed because of the thunder brothers, because they were looking for jewel shards, and he had some. Again, had she never shattered the chaos marble, at this moment she wondered if the young foxling would be at his den near a warm fire curled up with his father, instead of with a time traveler hoping to play house, to fill the role she had indirectly made available in his life. She knew he might know it, or notice it, but her motherly role came mostly from guilt. A feeling that left her feeling like she had a stone weight on her breast and water filling her lungs.

She shuddered at the near feeling of physical manifestation of her sin when it came to the young fox.

One day would he hate her? She didn't know, but she hoped not.

She hoped that she could make up for the death of his father, for making him an orphan indirectly because of the greed of other's, because of her failure. She felt like that most of the time. Crossing time trying to have two lives when she could barely keep up with one. And which one should she choose, she wondered not for the first time what she would do when the marble was complete. Given the choice, did she stay here where she was made to feel like a second best, a copy, a failure, a burden, where she tried to play mother, sister, friend, possibly lover, and confidant? Did she go back to her birth era and try to pretend to be a normal girl, that liked normal things, hoping for a normal cute guy to notice her? Could she forget about the hanyou, the slayer, the monk the fox child? Would she ever feel as if she weren't drowning in her sins, her sorrow? Would the weight ever be lifted off her chest?

She didn't know, but she hoped so.

Kagome closed her eyes and willed away the weight, that crushing vice like grip that often came with thoughts of all of this. She searched the lower hanging branches of the trees that surrounded them as they camped for the night. She didn't see him, and her eyes could only hope to look for a spot of red, but found none. Confused, the young miko looked around before she spotted a soft, barely there glow in the distance. She was not skilled as a hunter, a tracker, or even a holy person, but there was the slightest bit of a pull on her person. It was the same feeling that came every time Kikyo was in the area, or near by, the same feeling of her soul trying so very hard to become one once more. She closed her eyes and looked away from the group, knowing that only Kirara and her scarlet eyes would see them, as Shippo was asleep already.

Standing and making sure to take her bow and arrow, not that they would do very well for her, no matter what she was a bit to much of a city girl to really be a miko. She made excuses, and went the opposite way of Inuyasha and his first love. Her first love didn't ever seem to see just her and it hurt, almost as much and sometimes more then anything she had ever thought could hurt her. She wondered, as she walked, if she was destined to feel unloved, to cause such chaos, and misery. She scoffed, thinking it couldn't be true because if she was Kikyo's reincarnation, she knew she was getting a second chance, she just might have to be dead to get it. Tears fell down at the very thought, though admittedly she did feel she was a bit emotional right now for one reason or another.

The wind blew her hair around her and tickled her as she walked, her heart heavy, her chest pained from burden and grief, at her sins, and how many lives she would have to atone for and her feet led her. She took steps, and looked out at the world with unseeing eyes, and just let the world take her. It was dangerous yes, but right now, at fifteen, more then five hundred years from her mother's warm and comforting embrace, the weight of her sins and the future baring down on her, in a place that she felt like she was drowning, she needed this. Before she knew it she made it into a large clearing, the grass tall, reeds moving, the wind dancing against the blades. This place was truly natures glory. This place seemed untouched by the weights of the world, a place where she would not be able to drown.

Exuberance filled her being from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair as she moved in accordance with life, the wind, and her own freedom in this moment. The world could come knocking tomorrow; tomorrow she would go back to trying to be a miko, to making sure the slayer didn't fall into her own pains. She'd go back to keep the monk from looking too deeply into the void, and playing family to the fox that she had made indirectly orphan. Tomorrow she'd go back to being the shadow of the miko Inuyasha wanted. Tonight, tonight was hers. Tonight she would swim without the weight on her chest, she would dance with the wind, and forget the world around her, she would forget that this time was filled with horrors, death, malice, lust, all the things that she was not.

Kagome did dance, with the childlike passion and grace she moved around the clearing, her eyes closed, her body free, if only for now to her own beat, rhythm and music. She never noticed she had not been alone, or that her aura seemed to soar with the bliss of her own freedom. She didn't notice Sesshomaru at the edge, playing silent guardian as he had since long before. Of course she had been intriguing to him since the start, as something that should have feared him that did not. She had always been on his mind, a puzzle needing to be solved. It was moments like this that she seemed her truest. So many times he had seen her loud, brash and brave, standing up to anything and everything that came her way, whether she had the strength of mind or will of body to defend herself, while often she did not. But now looking at her, he saw a woman child that was innocent, forced into a harshness that she did not deserve, and probably could never cope with properly.

It was nights like these that he guarded the shikon miko, an unknowing part of his own sub-pack as she was apart of his brother's. It was nights like these that he had some inkling as to why his father had chosen Izayoi, why he himself chose to let Rin stay by his side instead of dropping her at the next village at his next arability to do so. This miko, this woman child was in the middle of the path that his father had walked, and Rin was at the beginning of the path he now stood before. The realization left him feeling as if he were drowning. He didn't like the thought at all, he would not walk the path of his father, nor would he allow himself to be led there. It was this night that he decided when he finally cut down the filth Naraku, Rin would no longer be at his side.

He would never drown, but on nights like this he would watch over Kagome, his brother's miko, _he could consider walking that path if only it were **she**_, for she was not jaded like Izayoi, nor was she too innocent like Rin who would lead his to destruction. Yes, he could walk away from her, from this place, allow the weight of it all to close in upon her, but even the tight feeling in his chest as he watched her, the feeling as if his air were lacking and the world was darkening in upon him and his thoughts. But he would stay, as always and watch over Kagome, for he would not let himself drown, and he wouldn't let her either.

* * *

**AN: Thankies to my shortnotice beta Momo! ^_^**


	41. Shake It Dead

_Shake it Dead - humor_

**No prompt, but i was thinking of Dani when i wrote this. I was told it rushes a bit, but mostly i wanted to get down to the part at the end, I'm sure you'll all know what i was talking about, either way, Thanks to my beta, UnknownEntitiy, for such short notice work! you rock!this is mostly just for Kicks and Giggles.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Shake It Dead.**

Life after the Shikon hunt had been anything but normal for Kagome. Really, it had started with falling down the well, and falling in love with the hanyou. Being so young, and naïve, hero worship was very easy. Inuyasha had fallen into the role of protector, which had been abandoned so long before with the death of her father that it was hard for Kagome not to fall for him. Secretly she thought it had more to do with Kikyo taking her ability to hate away from her that had made it so easy. Because she could not stay mad at him, could not even if she wanted to. Missing that part of her for the majority of her stay for those eight life-threatening months had really warped her.

But then like all things, her time in the past ended, abruptly, yes, they had won the great battle, yes, the jewel was no more, but still, Kagome hadn't gotten a chance at closure. Instead, she had only thrown herself into school. Over thinking everything. Then graduation came some years later, and the pull to the well had been strong, as if fate had known her warring heart, and had been okay with it. Talking with her mother, saying goodbye for what she thought would be forever, Kagome leapt into time and space once more. Her teenage love had been waiting for her, and it had been the start of the most horrible time of her life. She hadn't known when but some time during her three years, away she had grown up.

While Inuyasha had matured, there could be no doubting that, he hadn't done it enough for her. They fought, always, and then he had the nerve to bitch and complain about her clothing. Now that they weren't on the hunt and had to stay in one place, it wasn't decent, he was a hanyou, hated for the fact that he was neither youkai nor human, but he had time to bitch about her cloths. It just went on, growing in more negativity, and no matter what Kagome couldn't find it in herself to forgive him again, not as she once had. Maybe she had gotten the rest of her soul back; maybe she just couldn't do it anymore. But when she had found him spending time with another woman, not intimately, but one from his time, who she had always thought had liked him. Kagome knew she couldn't stay in that time.

She knew the well wouldn't let her come back again, so this time, she made her goodbyes. Inuyasha had been livid, but she had told him, that she had grown up. And that she didn't like that now he was making her wear miko's garbs, trying to change her from who and what she was. Love didn't do that, and that it was obvious that he had moved on, that maybe he had never thought to really wait. Perhaps he would wait some time, maybe ten years but not five hundred to be with her again. He had protested, and then she had brought up the village girl. Always caught in between, she had just told him that it didn't matter. She wasn't going to be second, and she didn't want or need his protection. Perhaps harsh but… it needed to be said; Inuyasha had a thing for being clingy she now realized. Either way she went home.

Time moved on again, and it would be a few years before she would have another call from the fates. Which was amazing considering who it had been. She was twenty-two and nearing the end of college when she had met Sesshomaru in modern times. A professor, and guest speaker, she hadn't been able to listen to anything he'd really said other then the sound of his voice. Oh yes, he was wearing some sort of glamour spell, with black hair, brown eyes, but he could not mask his youkai from her. Not anymore. It had been a shock at nearly sixteen to have the full range of her powers available to her. But she'd been forced to change; now her senses were simply ridiculous, she felt youkai all around her, all the time. And every now and then, she had to let them know she meant business. So while she wasn't shocked youkai still lived, she'd been shocked to see him.

After the lecture, which had been about mythology was now at a close, she had raised her hand acknowledged by her normal professor, while Sesshomaru packed up shop, and asked if 'Sato-sensei' had ever heard any myths on either the Shikon no tama, or the Great Dog General of the West and his two sons. It had been instant but not so much to draw alarms, but 'Sato-sensei' had looked up. And for a moment gray eyes locked with brown that flickered gold. 'Sato-sensei' had said that he did indeed know some things about it, but considering it had nothing to do with the lecture; he would talk to her afterwards. They had re-met that day. It was weird to say the least, and they hadn't really been friends but it was nice to see someone that you could be yourself with if you wanted to, talk to about the oddities of the past.

As well, it was nice to know someone that really knew what you were capable of, without having to hide yourself. Soon, a friendship did grow, and they found themselves around each other often, and before long, they were dating. Two years later the sex was phenomenal, to the point in which she was sure on more occasions then not that he was in fact a sex god visited upon her, as favored bitch. Of course, they did fight, and had broken up once or twice, but it was easy to see as much as they drove each other crazy, they were miserable without the other. It was scary to say the least, and after the last one, well Sesshomaru knew he couldn't let anyone else have her, or let her leave him again. So when they got back together he did what many in the demonic world thought to be the unthinkable.

He proposed mating.

Of course, there was to be a formal courtship, which involved a lot but Kagome really loved him. As he hadn't aged much over five hundred years he had only looked to be about twenty-five, while she was now nearing that age, it was working out well. The mating would change her, but that couldn't be helped, it would need to be done because she was miko, but still. The thing she had loved most had been the gifts he had given her for protection, one was a youkai puppy, and it looked actually just like him in his true form, though it had three battle sizes. It was a creature just like Kirara, a sort of sentinel pup. It had a small shoulder size, a regular large dog size, like a husky, and a full battle size where was like a horse. The other was a small pink dragon looking thing. He had told her that it was an odd creature that was something like a dragon, but it had pink fur, and three mouths; two of which were on its feet, complete with their own faces to go with.

She had loved both cute and cuddly creatures, naming the puppy Mamoru, for protection, and the fuzzy pink dragon thing, Ruu, because secretly Kagome thought it was something between an inu and a Ryuu. Either way everything had been going well, until Inuyasha had stepped back into her life. Really, she didn't want anything to do with him, and while the centuries had been kind to him, he had aged considerably. Now it looked as if Sesshomaru were the younger brother, and Inuyasha the older brother, possible father. He looked to be in his mid forties. And it had taken him some time to understand that Kagome would never be his again but it had finally gotten into his head it would never happen. It also rather freaked her out when he started dating her mother afterwards. Kagome really thought she'd be going into therapy for that. Either way, she was glad it was almost over. Soon her youkai lord would claim her, they would be mated, and she could start a family with him. Everything would be right with the world.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had been livid with his brother's attempt to gain his female, had told the creatures he had given her to keep an eye out for anything that looked or smelt like Inuyasha. Of course, the pup and the ryuu did just that. And that was why when Kagome came home one day to a package that had been signed for by her brother; who came her down town apartment to use her computer or just get away from Inuyasha and their mother at the shrine, destroyed.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. All she could see was a gnawed on note that was from her hanyou, soon to be stepfather that he said he'd signed a deal for a 'fiction' story called, "Inuy**u**sh**u**." He of course was not going by that name, and he was Inuy**a**sh**a**, but still. She followed a trail of cotton and bits of red chunks until she found her sentinel pup and furry pink dragon thing lying on her bed. One had what looked to be a head and torso in its mouth while the other had what looked to be red legs and both were in fact, 'Shaking it dead.' Unable to keep from taking the moment in camera form, she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a few shots of the oblivious things as they made terribly cotton death of the **Yushu** plushie.

Sending the image to Sesshomaru titled as _'ShakeItDead.'_ she couldn't help but laugh at it all. Besides having to clean up her apartment, it was amusing, especially when she got a mental picture of Sesshomaru in his true form doing that to the real Inuyasha. She laughed out loud then, making the pink ryuu and the mini Sesshomaru pup look up at her happily, as if to say, _"Look what I did, aren't you proud."_ A few minutes later, she got a text back from her lover, and soon to be mate. It made her blush and laugh; he had praised them on their good taste, and told her something about sending pictures of her sprawled out on the bed as such. Her lover was a perv but she loved him, besides he got her Yushu-eating animals, who couldn't love that.


	42. Forevermore

_Forevermore - songfic/tragedy

* * *

_

**Forevermore by r0o

* * *

**

There was so much blood and gore around her, the stench of it burned her nose so she knew it was hurting his own. Still she clung to him, as if he were her very life, and he was, she new it, and he knew it too. All around them was death, it was the end, and still they had one another. Bloody, tired, and worn, they had managed to get to trinket back, yet the cost were so high. No one, not the miko or the daiyoukai would walk away from this field. The hole in his chest far too close to his heart told her this, just like the blood leaking her from her lips telling him her lungs filled with blood as he listened to her heart slow.

Held in one another's embrace, his eyes for once held a soft gentle longing, knowing that he would never know her flesh, never see her swollen belly with his seed, never see their pups. The look was reciprocated, while crystalline tears lined her lush lashes, as they cascaded down her pale bloody cheeks marring the blood splatters. A bitter smile was on her pale full lips. There were no words needed, as their souls seemed to cry out to one another's. She knew she'd be reborn, she was the very proof of this, yet they both knew he would probably not, he was demon.

Before her, long so, he had never been a _good_ male. He'd been a good leader, an honorable lord, but they both knew they were not destined to go to the same location after they left this world. It wasn't certain that they would ever re-met in the afterlife or at any other point beyond this one. Even if after everything they had fallen in love, against all odds, and obstacles. She was a tragic miko that floated through time, and into his heart. He was a jilted inu prince that had no one to really love until she defied him.

Star crossed did not even begin to describe them.

Her love for him told him no matter what they would meet again, his loyalty, and devotion told her the same.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you,_

_For a thousand summers I will wait for you,_

_Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you, _

_Till I hear you sigh here in my arms._

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go,_

_Every day remember how I love you so,_

_In your heart believe what in my heart I know,_

_That forevermore I'll wait for you._

_The clock will tick away the hours one by one_

_Then the time will come when all the waiting's done,_

_The time when you return and find me here and run,_

_Straight to my waiting arms._

_If it takes forever I will wait for you,_

_For a thousand summers I will wait for you,_

_Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you,_

_And forevermore sharing your love._

Slowly they fell, still in one another's hold, as they drew their last, tired, bloody breath, they were still together, forever so. When they would be found later by the elderly miko Keade, and their wards, soft sakura blossoms floating on unseen and barely felt winds would dispel the gore and violence around them. The lovers embrace with the young miko's bloody raven hair sprawled around them like a dark halo, his own silver bloody tresses doing the same, would make hearts break. Tears would fall for them, prayers would be said. The shikon would wink for them, before it vanished on its own accord as if to say it had heard their soul's promise.

They would be buried together, with honors, next to all those that had fallen that day. For years, a legend would grow, and tell their story, their unbelievable union, an angel who took refuge with a devil, and a devil that fell in love with her.

Forevermore waiting for one another until they could be together once again.

* * *

_**EndAN:** i blame Futurama for this, and this song: http : / / www .youtube. com /watch?v=vLmnyRozFKk_


	43. The Saying Goes…

___The Saying Goes… - contemplative/tragedy_

_

* * *

_**The Saying Goes…**

**

* * *

**

He stood watching as undertakers began to cover the grave, and wondered if it was really worth it.

She was human _- miko no less, the enemy as he'd been told so many times;_ and she had only lived with him for some forty years before death took her of old age. The feudal era was not as kind to aging human's as her own had been, she'd told him.

But he'd loved her.

_'They said that, it was better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.' _

_'Then if it was true,'_ he thought as he watched their last pup being buried, _'why did he regret loving her, having pups with her?' _There was such a pain in his chest that it felt as if his world was in chaos, and there was no righting such a wrong.

It was not even her era yet, but the one she had warned him of long ago, the era of the atom bomb that was only a few years yet from falling.

Parts of her were slowly erasing from his memory. He was lucky to have a portrait of her, so he remembered her face, but her voice was going, he could only remember that it had sound so sweet when she called his name in a husky fever, that only he had ever given her. He was her first, last, and only. Yet, now, some more then three almost four hundred some odd years later, he wondered if loving a human was worth it.

He knew her scent, could never forget it, but he could not remember what it felt like to hold her or touch her, to be held or touched by her in return. He had not taken another lover for many years after her death, and at the time it had only been because he'd been forced to breed a pure born heir. He had not even had the bitch in his palace longer then needed. She'd been pupped, allowed to stay while heavy with pup, and once it had been born she was promptly thrown out on her ass. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her. He'd loved the miko, and resented the forced bitch's pup.

But his hanyou pups, while they had been angry with him, and some had never forgiven him, were like their mother, the miko that was slowly being erased by time in his mind. They had not hated the pup, and even now, as that pup stood beside him watching the last of his hanyou siblings be laid to rest, Sesshomaru found himself wondering if it had all been worth it? Hanyou's had no set time limit on earth. It was all based on who their parents were and how powerful.

Something in him resented that while his miko had been one of the most powerful humans ever, it had been her very blood that had less then three or four hundred years later cursed her own pups into an even earlier grave then they might have had, if only she'd been a normal mortal. Her miko powers had broken down his demonic blood much faster then just human blood to a demon's, and while he had surpassed his father in strength… Kagome was far superior to Izayoi. Inuyasha only looked about forty-five, while all his and Kagome's pups had aged well into adulthood and maturity. All of them having died wrinkled and old.

_'Was it worth it? To love her, and lose her, to love them all and lose them all?'_

He regretted, he knew that. But he could not answer as to what. Loving her or wishing he had not so that he could save himself these wretched feelings.

He felt like dieing. For all the battles and all the wars he'd fought never had he just wanted to lay down and give up. He knew that if he'd met himself the way Kagome had when she was fifteen, that Sesshomaru would slay this Sesshomaru and spit poison on his dieing corpse for being so weak.

_'Was it really worth it? All of it?'_ He sighed.

_'To love her, and their pups only to out live them all? Only to possibly see her future self and know that her future would be to leave him in death with young pups to raise? Without the compassionate heart she had... To outlive them all, and being hated by the majority of them as they had lived out their lives without a proper care giver to love them because he simply could not relate?'_

He didn't know. But he knew he hated this feeling. He hated this hollow hole in his chest that she had left festering for centuries, and he almost cursed her for making him love her, and her loving him in return. Out if mourning, or obligation, he didn't know he watched with his only full blooded son as they finally finished burying his and Kagome's last pup. No tears were shed, no words murmured, only his stoic and lost gaze lifted to the sky in wonder.

_'Was it worth it?'_

* * *

_**AN:** I was in DokugaChat and Mrs. H. and r0o were talking about a plot bunny, and we got to talking about making Kagome a demon vs. not making her a demon. This is kidna my take on why i tend to make her a demon. I'm not debating on the subject here, but at the same time, i kinda feel like it'd be sad for him to outlive them all. Yus its wonderful that as a human she catches his eye but its cruel I think, that she'd leave him so soon in time compared to how long he has to live without her. You dont have to agree or disagree, this is just my take on it. - r0o _


	44. Bang, Bang

_Bang, Bang - Rom/Trag_

_**AN: **Char death, i have no idea what promted this DRABBLE _

* * *

_

**Bang, Bang

* * *

**

She was so terribly afraid, never in all the time she'd been coming back and forth through the well had she feared for her life so, not even from Naraku. And the spider was now dead.

He'd caught them, and waited. Sesshomaru had promised that he'd return for her, and she of course believed him, but him leaving was all Inuyasha was waiting for.

Moments after the great Daiyoukai, her lover, and newly made mate was out of her sensing range she tensed up. Inuyasha was there, and he'd turned youkai. She never saw the claws coming, never felt so much pain in her life.

It was only a moment when she could roll away from him and murmured "Sit." that she was able to get herself up and running towards the safety of the well. She could feel her mate coming back, and she could feel Inuyasha drawing closer.

Fortunately, she was fast enough, and with enough sits, she got the hanyou planted in a crater close to the wells edge. She made it over even as he'd managed to grasp a hold of her skirt.

The jewel was gone now, she wouldn't be able to come back. She hoped Sesshomaru understood. She had though forgotten about the bead that linked the two times. Just barely getting her leg over the edge of the well, she bellowed "sit" enough times for him to fall once more through time.

By the time he made it out of the well house, she had her father's old gun. The once police officer would be proud that his daughter would defend herself even against someone who she'd once loved, who had hurt her so.

The pull the trigger twice.

_**Bang, bang. **_

The bullets hit him in the heart and the head. His body fell back into the depths of the well, where the blue light devoured him, as all dead youkai are destined to be. Later only his human remains would be found by the slayer and the monk.

Kagome fell to her knees, bloody, tired, and drained, a pair of arms surrounded her in the gentle embrace, and she cried into her mates shoulder, not caring to ask questions she would find out later.

Sesshomaru had found them in the chaser, but it'd been too late, and he could not pass through the well. He was upset, that his brother had died until he'd smelt his mate's blood, her tears, her fear on the once mutt. The well had eaten his youkai, and as disgraceful as it was, Sesshomaru had been glad.

Inuyasha had not been worthy of Taishou blood. Izayoi's son was buried with out a marker. He waited for the day he would see his mate again. To hold her and have her once again.

_**My baby shot him down.**_


	45. Drabble Night, 022010

_Drabble Night, 02.20.10_

_**AN:** these are all prompts from DDN, they are all none related._

**

* * *

Prompt: Ring, 100 words~**

Everyone in the tachi knew that Kagome was NOT a morning person. It was known this from the daiyoukai all the way down to the quadrupadic-youkai. None, and that meant not even kikyo or Naraku, would dare to wake her up before a certain hour.

Yet…

She wondered angrily, furiously, disheveled and above all else moodily, why in the bloody butt-crack of dawn she heard the ringing of swords hitting one another. She just knew it was the brothers inu.

She'd sort them out!

To bad she didn't know that the fight was about her, and who was REALLY alpha.

**

* * *

Prompt: Hurdle, 101~**

All around her was death, blood, chaos, and a madman at the center of it. Two hanyou fighting for the same bauble. Already she'd talked with her Alpha about what she would have to do to save Inuyasha from himself.

To caught up in the fight of her mind and her heart over her friend-once love interest, it was only the sound of her name being bellowed from the usually quiet demon lord that started her into jumping an incoming sword like a hurdle.

The intensity of his gaze reminded her why Inuyasha was her once love, and not her current.

**

* * *

Prompt: Flame, 100~**

She should have seen the signs, she told her self as she got the last of his expensive suits. She laughed out the sound sounding dark and broken as she walked to the pile she had going on in their driveway.

It was a private estate, no one would see what she was about to do next.

Setting his stuff a flame she felt liberated.

Inuyasha, had been unfaithful and unchecked for too long, pay back was therapeutic. The miko smiled it was time to get ready for her date with Sesshomaru, she hoped the hanyou liked his breakup present.

**

* * *

Prompt: Honor, 100~**

The half-breed was a stain on his bloodline, his families very honor. Throughout his life, and all that he had done, it had always been too little, and piss-poor.

Sesshomaru loathed him with ever fiber of his being, cursing his own honor for not being able to end the miserable mutts existence.

But now, like his father before him, Sesshomaru found himself cleaning up after Inuyasha's messes as well. The mutt's pregnant mate, was now his to deal with after she'd caught him with another and left him.

He would make the pup his own, and restore both their honor.

**

* * *

Prompt: Relay, 100~**

They met in court, he'd been the prosecutor while she'd been the defender.

It was a long drown out battle, one they had both thought they would win, in the end it was a mistrial, they were both fantastic at what they did. It was a tie.

When their courtship happened, it was not surprising that they worked well together in everything, mating and marriage the same.

As they got home at night it was like a relay, button here, zipper there, both helping the other to get the goal, naked, and together.

They were fantastic at what they did.

**

* * *

Prompt: Torch, 100~**

He had done some stupid things in his life, by far the worst had been breaking up with his childhood - teen love. He had wanted to see other people.

It was a big world, he had wanted something else.

Through the years though, he had missed her, realized how much he loved her, ten years later he would finally see her again.

He wondered if she even had a spark for him to the torch he carried for her.

If she did even have an ember, he would make that blossom once again, he would never let her go.

**

* * *

Official prompts: Ring, Hurdle, Flame Honor, Relay, Torch, **

**Unofficial prompts: Clear, Damage, Mist, Subtle. **

**

* * *

UOPrompt: Clear, 100~**

Kagome looked at the stick, it didn't seem to be lying, just like the other 6 that said the same thing.

Just like the fluttering feeling of a new aura in her lower belly was telling her, her instinct, and all the world around her seemed to be in agreement. It was irrevocably clear that she was with child, from her body language, to the test, to her darn scent.

The only problem was how to tell him… would he want it? Her? Them? If he didn't, what then? Maybe… maybe everything wasn't as clear as she thought it was.

**

* * *

UOPrompt: Damage, 100~**

Never, not once since the day she had freed him from his eternal sleep did he think highly of her, he lied to her about her scent, about protecting her, about not loving her, and many more things.

Inuyasha had driven her away, and into the arm of his elder brother. He watched as the care given her, in training aided her to protect herself.

She laid waste to the enemy, untrained she was dangerous, but trained, she left behind nothing but damage in her wake.

Kagome was awesome, terrifying, beautiful, and once she had been his.

Sesshomaru was lucky.

**

* * *

UOPrompt: Mist, 100~**

Kagome would be strong no matter what was said about her. He had mated her when he could have almost anyone. But jealousy, anger, love and honor had taken him away from her.

Her face was devoid of emotion, as his had always been. Her hand held on to the youngest of their pups, as her adolescent, and new Lord and son watched the funeral pier touch and kiss the sky.

Mist clouded her eyes, but tears did not fall. She had a son and family to be a pillar to, her sorrows would wait for a more private time.

**

* * *

UOPrompt: Subtle, 100~**

He'd tried traditional methods in the demon art of courting, as well as human ways, or at least what he knew of it, still the onna had not understood his suit, or possibly it was being kept from her.

He knew the hanyou had panicked as soon as he'd realized, the rest of her motley pack had as well.

It seemed they had all known and some how had swayed her into not understanding. He knew she was intelligent, unfortunately she was also very naïve.

He was done being subtle though, he would have her and none would stop him.


	46. Miko's Paradise

_Miko's Paradise - thoughtful_

**Miko's Paradise..........................................................for Katlady's Challenge: Pink Cast. 500 words exact. 061409**

Kagome was never one to give into peer pressure, hell her first kiss had been wasted on Inuyasha to bring him back from his demonic form before he killed them all. So, to some it had been a big surprise, the young miko had found out about a rarely known secret, 'Miko's Paradise.' The herb was known to give miko's a mellowed out aura, it was something like feudal era marijuana, yet it only effected those with holy power, and was slightly addictive.

It was hard to grow, hard to find but if you did, it had the ability to completely make the miko's mind clear of all things befuddling, and allow her to connect with her core power. In Kagome's case this was doubly so. Unknown to her, as she had in fact found it, started smoking it, it gave her a last clarity that was startling. For one thing, she realized she never loved Inuyasha, but more or less an intense fascination with him due to the rival like feeling Kikyo brought out in her.

For another thing, she truly did hate Kikyo. Not because she was better, or more pretty, but because she was honestly annoying. Who went around trying to kill the person they blamed for something knowing fully that it was someone else's fault? She also notice in her clear mind and head that she should have taken Miroku before she got stuck with Inuyasha, also that for all his posing Kouga was probably gay. Who goes after a mortal when they have a perfectly good female chasing them all the time? Didn't he know she'd die in about fifty years? He was an idiot.

Kagome had sat one day and pondered her life thus far. It was clear to her that she was meant to be here, not really sure if she was supposed to stay, but then it didn't really matter to her at the moment. No she was currently pondering Sesshomaru. First he was too pretty, then he was too quiet, but then it occurred to her that no one ever really spoke to Sesshomaru. Most of the times it was questions or just plan screaming and yelling. He probably hadn't had a good talking to with real conversation because everyone was so scared of him.

Kagome looked out, pink cast out everyone before her as if she were in a haze, she was, but who was to tell the miko that. With the idea in mind that she wanted to get to know the inu lord, Kagome set out on her way. Hours later her tachi would realize she left, went looking for her, only to find her with the remains of Naraku, and having an intellectual conversation with Sesshomaru as if they were sitting down for a tea party. When asked or yelled out for what had happened, the miko would only smile, and turn back to her demonic audience.

Who knew Miko's Paradise could be so entertaining?


	47. Possibilities

_Possibilities - thoughtful_

**Possibilities..............................................Late entry to SKYE's Challenge: Search 061309**

His father during his long life had said many things, but it would be his last words that would stick with Sesshomaru the longest. Was it because they were in fact his last words that they stuck with him so, he honestly didn't know. Protecting someone had never been something Sesshomaru had ever put emphasis on. All the people of his world, those that actually mattered did not need protection, so it was a young and possibly foolish heart that refused his father and let the older male go off to his death.

Looking back as an older inu then he had been before, he could see the possibilities. Touga was mortally wounded, there was a fantastic chance that he was going to die, but it would not have been improbable for the older male to live, could he change that now? No, but he could think about the possibilities of that happening. Oh, and how many times he had done so. He would sit for hours as time went on pondering how life would have changed if only he'd made his mind up and thought that pack no matter how filthy and diluted was still pack, yet he did not, and this could not be changed now.

He wondered had his father not lived and he had taken in the human woman that had laid waste to his life as he knew it what would be different. Would have learned tolerance for the human race sooner? Who he still search out the Tetsaiga? Would Inuyasha have spent fifty years wasted pinned to a tree? Would he have met Jaken, or Rin for that matter? He wondered some times. Had that happened would he have been able to protect the two weak members of his father fallen pack from others, from his own mother, he didn't know. At the time he could barely protect the West let alone anyone else, yet he couldn't help but wonder.

And what if his father had lived, what then? Would he have had to watch as his once cold and callus father made up for the love he couldn't show his eldest as he did so for his younger pup, not the pup not born of duty, but of love? Would he hate Inuyasha more if their great and terrible father bestowed such things upon him while Sesshomaru had none? He didn't know, it was yet another thing he spent his time upon, wondering the possibilities, the 'what if's.'

He never mused these things out loud it was unbecoming to do so, and he had been wondering them for years now, nearly two centuries in fact. Though now he had other things more pressing to wonder of, like her.

Now his days were spent thinking of a female, he loathed to even admit that a female could take such root in his mind and yet he could not deny himself the thought of her. She was unlike any he had ever come across, brave and stupid, loud and quiet, she was a conundrum and an oxymoron. More times then not he wanted to throttle her, and yet he found himself curious of her. For years now she had been on his mind, all from the moment he had first seen her even now that she was not in this time any longer he still found himself wondering about her.

She did not fear him directly, when even Inuyasha held the smallest tint of fear in his scent around Sesshomaru, her eyes were bright and lively, not dull and brown like all other human's burdened to walk the earth. She was clean. That was something else all together, human's thought demons hated them for so much, but some of the more baser reasons were scent alone. If only they could smell as demons did they'd understand how hard it was to be around them, near them, and lord help any demon that had to travel in close proximity. He sighed inwardly. She was an enigma.

Years ago he had come across her in many a situation, coming into harms way, running into or away from her would be lover, caught between a rock and a hard bloody place. He'd even saved her, and watched has once or twice coming out of, or going into her well. She was just odd, and yet at the same time there was so much more to her then any one he'd ever met before. He could see it in her overly expressive eyes, she knew more then she let on, acted meek only when it was needed, and often even though his brother had never noticed had manipulated him into doing her bidding in the most simple of ways.

She took care of the kit, a miko no less taking care of a demon, yet it was a reflective of what he, a daiyoukai did with a small human child, or had at least. Rin was no longer with him, and that did pain him, but he knew her life would pass before he even noticed she was aging, such was the way of humans. He wondered though thinking back on the miko, she never smelled of faint death that all humans seem to, perhaps if she ever came back he could search out the answers he sought in her. He was certain few others, namely her old companions, might be able to give them to him, and she did tend to have knowledge that one so young should not. He let only the smallest of smirks play on his lips before he gracefully stood, and wordlessly headed off to Edo, and the unmarred scent he hadn't scented in three years.

.

.

. 

**An:** like? yes? no? review maybe? you know you wanna :D


	48. F0otball!: Rated MA

_F0otball! - smut_

**For CJ, AU/Canon Vulgar lemon, PWP, MA no YIMs reading/No one under 18 please.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F0otball!**

Sesshomaru didn't know what possessed him to buy these tickets and actually come to this horrid event the humans called a sport. He couldn't even figure out the point of it really, but his mate, someone that could once be called human, loved it. Long ago, more then five hundred years ago; she'd been just a girl that had fallen down a well on her families property and yet she was a figure that had in essence repaved and saved the world. It was by her hand that demons had learned to blend in when the humans had over bred, and by her words that he himself had invested properly - moving funds here and there to make him a billionaire many times over.

The varying governments of the world were aware of their kind and kept certain things out of the public light. This trade off however, forced them to relocate every twenty years or so, keeping everything within family holdings, so that normal men did not notice their lack of aging. Again, he brought his view to his wife and mate, mother of his pups. He had to admit that she looked good dressed down in light blue jeans that fit her pert ass nicely, the Steelers jersey shirt bearing the name 'Roethlisberger', her Nike tennis shoes and black lines, like she was a little line backer. He himself refused to be so very dressed down, wearing black slacks, a button down shirt, and his hair in a long pony tail.

They had the box to themselves, none of their friends, family or pups having ever gotten into the 'sport' as his wife and mate did. Somehow he found it aggravating that it left him stuck going with her. No, he loved her, had even been able to tell her so after their second pup was born, but it did not mean he wanted to be here. First the arena was far too loud on his sensitive ears - as was his mate when she saw her team get challenge for the first touch down. His ears were still ringing from that. Then there was the smell: the scent of testosterone and beer in the air was enough to make him want to vomit, and that was saying something

Decidedly if he had to listen to his wife bellow on, he would at least have it be something he wanted to hear, like her moans and vulgar mouth. It had been a shock to the both of them that the pure shikon priestess had such a mouth on her in the throws of passion, yet he absolutely loved it. Hell, even when she did it now, and just thinking of it made his dick twitch.

Now, Sesshomaru was anything all together, but prepared would be one of the top things one listed when thinking of him. He knew that the box windows could be seen out from, but were very hard to see into from outside. So, if he felt like it - _which he did _ - he could fuck her; tits pressed against the glass; he could.

His bitch was already on her feet, which made things easier, and he knew her after hundreds of years being mated to her, that so long as he didn't obstruct her view of what she was watching he could get away with a lot of work on her body. He just had to go about it slowly, until she was caught in his trap. _By the Kami's he loved fucking his bitch_ , especially when she had no mind for it. Stalking over to her, he slowly unbutton his slacks, having learned long ago that she could hear zippers rather well considering her human faults - not that he usually did mind, but he wanted to be able to get her before she could protest, and they could both get what they wanted.

He knew better then to shred her clothing. Not only would she have nothing to wear away from this place, but she's also kill him, or do something close to it, he was _not _ afraid of his mate but she could be scary when mad! So instead, once his trousers were dropped he came up behind his fiery mate, who was still screaming at something going on down in the field, pressed her into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her center. Now knowing she'd be too aware of his movements he didn't try just yet to get her pants off – she'd just push him off in favor of the game if he did - he waited. That too was something he both loved and hated, _the feisty bitch she was_ . Though his mate was loyal to the things she loved, including this damned game.

So many things to do, only so much time, and yet he knew half time was coming up and that would be the perfect time to get her screams going. Waiting long enough for her to become re-interested in the game his slowly unbuttoned the top of his mates jeans and unzipped her pants, her screams from the penalty call on the field distracting her enough to not realize that he was slowly dipping her fingers into her wet heat. She stilled the second she felt his hand cupping her pussy, and she nearly drooled as his long fingers began to message her clit and dip into her. Whatever was going on on the field she wasn't really paying attention to as her mate began to pull her jeans down.

She could feel his dick pressed against her ass and she easily pushed herself back into him, feeling the mushroom head of his dick press into her fleshy end. Without thought she easily relaxed into him, her head resting back against his chest. A heated hand gripped her hip before abandoning it to pull his own shirt over his head, suddenly glad that he had left it a bit unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. The material pulled over easy enough, pooling around the forearm of the hand that still dipped into his bitch. Against going about things the fast way, Sesshomaru had his mate shirtless and bra-less with an ease he'd learned since bras had been created.

Before Kagome knew what was going on, she was forced into the cold glass, her tits flush against it, his dick personally slamming her into it. She moaned out, "Holy fucking mother of kami…" her voice low and throaty. "Big dick bastard." She finished throatily as he began a slow steady rhythm that left her biting her lower lip.

"Is. That. All. You. Have. For. Me. Mate?" He asked, thrusting hard, deep, and fast with each word to accentuate his point. Grabbing her hair roughly he shoved her further against the glass, pressing his hips into her heat, his cock up to the hilt within her. His voice was low and nearly dangerous as he spoke next to her ear, his cock twitching and surging as he spoke, "I'm going to fuck you with this big dick until you can't remember your own fucking name, but you will scream mine as though this Sesshomaru were a god before he is done with you."

She moaned out before she spoke, "Then hurry the fuck up and shut it. Fuck me like the bitch I am." She answered his call making him wild with need as he smirked disarmingly at her. _By the gods he loved this woman_ . Thrusting back and forth within her, he could feel her cunt quivering against his length.

"Ahhh," she called out before hissing and trying to stave off her orgasm.

Kagome tried to find purchase on anything to help herself hold on to this feeling, and yet there was nothing before her or around her but the now warmed glass, and she knew she'd slide around if she even tried to brace herself there as his thrusts became jarring. She loved his insatiable desire. She was trying hard not to let herself cum, but she knew she couldn't stop it, and it seemed he did too.

"Sesshomaru!!" she panted out heavily.

Feeling her mate lean forward over her, his body heat on her bare back, she felt his wicked tongue lick the shell of her ear before going to her neck, dick still pummeling into her. Feeling like she could do nothing else she grabbed on to her own fleshy ass, spreading herself in a voiceless request as her mate felt her cum, and he continued to fuck her.

Sesshomaru knew what she wanted and he planned to give it to her as well, but he loved feeling her cum all over him, even after seven pups she was still ungodly tight. His thrusts kept her cumming, but all to soon he pulled out, still maintaining his lavishing upon her neck he thrust his thick cock into the tiny puckered ring of her ass. Biting his own lower lip for just a moment, he heard his mate cry out in ecstasy as he once more began to fuck her, his lips still loving on her neck. His pumps became more jarring if possible as one hand finally left her hip and without warning four fingers plunged into her already soaking wet pussy as he fucked her from behind.

His thumb finding her clit, he wanted her to cry out as though he were a sex god, and it was exactly what she was doing, "Fuck yes, you fucking god, you. My big dicked god knows just what his bitch loves, and how to fuck her right! My pussy's so tight for you…So wet," She purred out spurring him faster.

His girth leaving her to stretch over him, he growled out as she came again forcing his own orgasm to come forth too, and not being able to stop himself, he bit once more into their mating mark, surging his dick to the very hilt within her; sending her into one last torrent heady orgasm. Her juices were not only coating his four embedded fingers, but so much that it was down his forearm and nearly leaking.

His own knees were nearly weak as his cock deflated enough to slide from her tight rear sheath, and he barely caught his now tired mate. She gave him a dazzling smile as he lower himself onto the sofa there in the suite, as well as his mate who laid curled into his chest. A light nap was in order, and seemingly she didn't care one bit about this so called 'sport' now. He smirked thinking about the fact that basket ball season was up next.

The end.

that was for CJ hahahaha hope you liked it! BTW i want to thank my beta for this, she did it in a pinch but she did wonderfully! thank you Ms Jade! - r0o


	49. Battle Lust

_Battle Lust - Drama/Romance_

_**AN: **_ okay so originally, this was written as the 'lust' chapter for my 'Divine Laws' fic, but then i realized that i made the chapter before 'lust' the final battle and they won... i was compeltely pissed b/c i literally hacked this out in about an hour, and it was late so i just went to bed after writing the REAL 'lust' chapter you saw in that fic. This i saved and figured that i would put it in my oneshots because i liked it!_

_**Summary: **Implied previous SK relationship going on, a POV for everyone in the final battle and their thoughts. Slight OOC but then again this one has an implied previous story that i'm not going to write or thing about. Enjoy! - r0o

* * *

_

**Battle Lust **

Her battle lust was glorious, and there was no one not Kouga, not Inuyasha, not Miroku, Sango, Shippo, certainly not Sesshomaru, or even Naraku that could deny that fact. The little miko from the future made a melee path of death and destruction headed towards her goal, the reason for her quest, the shards she did not hold. Her goal, her reason for being, the thing that pumped mass amounts of adrenaline and blood through her very veins, it was all to get back the rest of the pearl.

Her furious roar, something that in any other situation might seem small to all the things out there in the world that could make up a similar sound, was vicious coming from such a small body. The holy glow of her sun kissed skin made her look ethereal, and made many take a second and last glance at her, only to fall to her blades, or her arrow. It was a sight to see, and everyone that knew her thought that it was wrong and beautiful, captivating and damning all at once.

Blood covered her body in splatters, a battle kimono soaked in the death of those that were weak of mind, body or will, she gave them no pause, she was a woman on a mission, and if one could look closely they could see that she enjoyed it. Those that knew her could only think that she might enjoy the death and dismemberment by the looks of things, but that would be very wrong. She could not show her weakness, and her face was devoid of any emotion, her eyes though could not lie. For in them was a determination to see this end, to no longer allow the pearl to exist in this world, to set back all the things that were wrong.

Her lust was to complete what she had started, and make things right with fate, the one that she had twisted.

.

Sesshomaru lost sight of her easily, and he was wary of all that was around him, this was not another battle, this was the end, this was what he SHOULD want. Yet every bit of him, fiber and being cried out to find the little onna, to take her away and hide her from all that would harm and attack her, to show his lust upon her body and make her scream his name as though he were a Kami divined for her body to be worshiped by, he wanted her passion for everything, her zest for life. But he knew that when this was over, by one means or another so were they. There could never be a lust filled night between them for he could never give himself in total, and she would take nothing less. He pressed on, wanting jealously to end all that was around him, to get a glimpse of the Shikon Miko as she clutched her destiny in hand.

.

The Tachi lay in pockets of resistance, against the greater foe, the work for years now all coming to a head. For the monk if he won this battle it would be vindication for the long dead, those that had never seen and groped past the young age their early thirties. He would live beyond his father and thank the Buddha for every sun rise and sunset, for every moon covered sky that he might be able to find himself under. To fail… was not an option. It would be a failure to all that came before him, and all that would never be born again after. He could not let this opportunity pass him by.

He had seen the miko, his friend, the girl who was now a woman with her swords drawn earlier and had only been in awed and inspired by the sight, she was not the young girl he had long ago kidnapped. History was being made and he eagerly drank in all that he could so that when they won, someday he would find himself the story teller of this day. He would pass along all that had happened so that history did not repeat itself again, so that new generations would learn from the elder ones.

.

The slayer was another matter, sheer disbelief had been the only thought as she watched the younger girl that she had felt was too kind, and too gentle to ever be such a 'demon' amongst immortals. She seemed not to give pause or care to those that stood before her, and if they did not bow down, which none did, she laid them to waste at her feet before moving on to another. To her, the battle lust had gotten to the miko and silently she wondered if things were too far gone to save her friend. She herself was simply in denial, the small part of her that was still and older sister that refused to believe that the little miko could grow beyond need for her.

She hungered for that touch, that familiarity that had once been their close nit tachi, yet she knew deep down, oh so deep that she could not even give name to it, that this was the end of days in a way. Either they would win, and the world would be able to move on, because all things needed to move on, or Naraku would win, and all was lost. She refused to believe that Kohaku had died for a future that was dead. Kagome herself came from a future that was at peace, so they had to win, she devoured the idea that they would win, because there was nothing else for her to believe in at this point. There were no other options. Hirokotsu thrust wildly yet with damaging accuracy as she settled the thought in her mind, and took only another fleeting glance at the miko clad in blood soaked white.

She was startling, but so beautiful. But there was no way that was her little would be sister Kagome. It just couldn't be.

.

Inuyasha was pissed, the stupid wench was far before him, and his group too spread out, it made it impossible to use his Windscar on anything that lay on the ground, but the sky was far game. All those that thought to attack from above were ripped with jealous and angry rips of electric wind. He cared not for their lives for they, in his mind had signed their death into his capable hands by siding with the spider. They would die, and when it was over, the hanyou menace of Nippon would be gone, and he would have the promised jewel.

He would deny to all that he did not long for the jewel, when in fact it was his greatest dream still.

For Kikyo, he would become human, a thing that he hated, a creature most weak and needy, and was most vile in his opinion. The beast in him had always hated her. They knew and understood in the recesses of their shared mind that to grant the idiotic wish would mean that the beast would be gone, and that they would deny their pack, and their great and terrible father's precious blood. Because of this, the beast had relished in the realization that the bitch was dead. He hungered for it, lusted for it, plotted it, yet it had not been his claws that had killed her, it had been another that had posed as them. And the same being that had taken its prey would die if only for that reason.

The beast hated the human side for it was the human side that had always wanted the miko Kikyo, yet if and when he got the pearl he knew he would override the weaker blood of his bitch of a mother, and take hold of the precious commodity that lay in his very veins, he would ask the pearl to complete him, even if it meant falling prey to his own baser desires to be and walk as a demon. If he lost his soul and mind, so be it. It was better then always having to try and find peace stuck between instinct and thought. If he followed instinct, the little miko Kagome would find herself soon thrown upon the floor her ass in the air, and his member deeply imbedded in her sheath, and pupped before she knew it.

By the Kami, he could see her not far from him, he could scent her and she was freaking glorious. He wanted her more now then he ever had before and be damned any emotional upheaval that came with taking her she would be his. He needed a strong bitch. And she would be the prize after the pearl was gone and the fires of his blood ignited permanently. Somewhere deep inside his lust for all things in life, all things he'd never had, he knew it would consume him, devoured him, and destroy him. He finally realized though. He did not care.

.

Kouga could see her there, her hair flying, blood splattering, and he could only thing how perfect she was, yet, the clear lust he had always had for her, the way he had forced his way into her life. Seeing her now at full capacity to do what others had always done for her, to take charge and fight for what she knew was right destroyed the image of the sweet caring girl that had always lived in his heart. To him, he had always hoped that she would stay weak, that she would always need someone to lean upon because he like so many that had tried and failed to snuff out her inner fires, - her ability to shine brightly through the dark, even if he had never intended such things to hold her back forever; She was a fire that would burn to brightly for any to hold. And he had wanted to be so close to that flame. Now he knew he could never be. She would never be able to see him for who and what he was, and looking back bitterly he had always known that she would never be for him.

Yes, today was an end of days for more then just one reason, today his dreams for the miko, Kagome died by her own blade, as she felled yet another who stood against her. By her war dry, by the glorious and dangerous look of a true and beautiful strong, battle miko, the lands had not seen one in such a long time, and the last… had birthed a cursed marble of chaos upon the lands. This new power, this new Kagome would be the end of many today, and the beginning of something wonderful. But she was out of his ability to hold onto, and he knew that, her flame was too bright and hot for him to ever wish to hold onto. Today was the day he accepted that she did not see him as he saw her, and she never would.

.

.

.

Naraku watched it all, putting minions here and there like chess pawns to their places, sacrifices to the greater good of himself, because the ends justified the means. He would not lie and say that this was easy, oh no, by far it was worse then he had anticipated for, but in his mind it was manageable. The miko Kagome was his greatest threat, he had known that since the first time she had shot him with her arrow and destroyed all of him but Kagewaki's head.

She was a pest, a lovely, sexy, beautiful pest that he would crush, and take until broken and destroyed when he won. Yes, to him the best battle spoils would be the miko and everything he could gain from her even if it meant rutting her until she bore his bustard heir. He had hated her at first for only her likeness in looks to Kikyo but she was more then Kikyo and she always was. In his mind he had always known such, Onigumo had lusted for Kikyo, but he, Naraku, lusted for her reincarnation, for Kikyo's better.

Yet at every turn there had always been someone there to protect her… once she'd been weak, and even still when he'd gotten so close on more then one occasion she'd fallen into the hands of the elder dog, and he himself could not touch her. He hated her more and wished with ever bit of his being that he could have her only so he could kill her, and bath in her blood, and he would. It was one of the many plans he had for her, but all that was looking beyond the here and the now.

She'd stayed with the dog and done the worst thing she could possibly do, which was to train her body, mind and soul to understand the powers she was gifted with. Before she was a pest, now, trained, and killing like she was, Kagome the Shikon Miko was a danger. He'd be lying if he said that he did not fear her. He was not above the fear that the shikon's miko instilled. She had grown into herself and her powers and that made her more dangerous then she had ever been before. Yet still he wanted her.

Wanted to taste her, from her skin to feeling her hair, and scenting her fear. He felt his body ache with need to have her, in any and every dark way before he tore her apart for all the trouble she had caused over the last few years. For when everything was said and done with the Shikon, everything to gain it would have been just an annoyance. Kagome though, and always been a problem. He needed her dealt with, yet he knew now that there was hardly anything that could stop her, for she was designed by the Kami themselves to be the contain for the chaos pearl, a container that would in turn be more powerful then the pearl itself.

And now… now she knew it.

Their eyes locked his crimson blood, with her own muddy blues, their were storms in her eyes, he felt as the world around them seemed to fall away, and only he and his enemy, the young woman seemed to notice. It had never been a battle that any other could fight, it would always be good verses evil, good that longed to destroy evil, and evil that lusted to devour and eviscerate all that was pure and good.

Their aura's rose around them the dark pitch of his purple black to the crisp sharpness of her pinkish white, and with tentacles and blades they clashed. The world around them seemed to stand still as they clashed, like titans on the mortal plane. The hit to one another was sharp, the blood felt and saw by all, and all waited to see who would move from their locked position. Blade to blade they looked at one another determination to win and override the other their only goal. But Naraku, would never play fair and they both knew this. From their locked position more tentacles flew at the seemingly helpless onna.

Yet none would reach her, for around her in a lusty fiery waking glow was her own aura rising around her as if she were a fury filled Valkyrie there to take lives. And she was. There was no way that darkness could fight against her light, but she understood something that no one seemed to want to be able to, understood what no one wanted to give way to, for the very idea seemed to be blaspheme to the purity of all miko alike. There could be no light without darkness, and no darkness without light. She knew this, for true power lay in the balance of things. Why would only have the power of darkness or light be more powerful then both?

With a cry of anger and hope the miko called out with her very soul and the fires of her purity rose hellishly, the holy power killing much of anything too close to it. From where she knew not, nor did she care but the dark soul that Kikyo had corrupted with her burning hate returned to her, and balance was achieved. A moment in time seemed to last forever as light met dark and embraced one another in her very soul. In the end, the spider and the miko knew there would be only one, and the moment the dark soul that had once belonged to the clay miko combined with the pure soul that belonged to the living one. There was no questioning, it would not be him.

.

He had thought, that he could take her, had wanted to. Underestimating her determination was his down fall, he realized as she pushed him back with a strength he did not know she possessed. The light show that the rest on the battlefield saw was staggering, and in the end, the miko had destroyed the dark hanyou, but at the cost of her humanity, her life as she knew it. When the light cleared, she stood there bloodied and beautiful. Immortal by scent that lay buried deeply under the blood of so many others. Inuyasha silently raged, not seeing the Shikon, and knowing from the sight from before that Kikyo was gone too, he wanted to attack her but self preservation denied him this boon. For her power leaked from her still like a glorious raging sun of flames.

The monk and the slayer were in terrified awe of her, not able to bring themselves to believe and understand what had just happened, it would take time on his part, but to Sango, her Kagome was dead, this thing was not her little sister. She was now part of a system that Sango could never hope to understand or embrace. In time she would get over her loss, but a brother, and a sister were too much of a loss, the slayer crumpled into a heap, and the monk held her fast. Kouga knew, or had known during the battle that he would never have her, and this last bit had only cemented it. She could not be his, for power craved power, and he was not something she would crave, for he was no where near her level of power. Looking on sadly he knew he'd eventually go find Ayame.

This was an end of days in so many capacities.

Sesshomaru was the one that caught her when she began to fall, blood covering her, power thrumming beneath her skin, and by the kami's she truly was a sight to behold. He knew he would never forget this day, not when the world was old, and all that he knew now was gone. No this day was forever rooted in his mind. This day was the end for most, but if she would have him this day would be more. A beginning. Silently for no words were needed the daiyoukai led the miko away, away from the life that was, without pause, and away from those that had closed themselves off to her, he would lead her into the future.

Would they find that future together? That was another battle for another day.

For the immortal miko, and the daiyoukai a life was just beginning. Neither knew what the future held for them, but they knew if only they would give it a chance, if only they could… Perhaps the future would be brighter and worth the fight they had given for it. Together though, they would find out.


	50. Impromptu DDN May 8th 2010

_Impromptu DDN - May 8th 2010_

_An: Story specific drabbles with themed prompts listed in BOLD. Not Beta'd AU, SK.  
_

**Prompt: Harry Potter~ 100**

They met in a book store he was buying suspense, mysteries, horrors, and thrillers and she was in the manga section.

They really didn't have much in common, but somehow the sight of her looking like a sexy librarian that was just waiting to be thrown against the wall and taken, had him. He'd asked her out.

To this day he sometimes wondered what possessed him to ask her out, specially when he watched her reading Harry Potter to the belly-bump that was their first pup.

He decided, it had to be the way she looked, certainly not for her reading taste.

* * *

**Prompt: Mythology~ 106 **_(implied time laps)_**  
**

Kagome stormed up stairs, her heart was in agony because she knew she would stay with him, but she was so angry.

Sesshomaru sat downstairs cursing his great hearing as the soft sobs of his mate, and young pup reached him, the 'M.R.P.,' Mythological Relocation Program was sending him a notice to get his 'human affairs' in order.

While it was not the first time that he had participated in the M.R.P., it was the first time he had done so with a mate.

A human mate.

Despite it all, he was pleased, she loved him enough to stay with him, even if it hurt her.

* * *

**Prompt: Euphonious~ 104**

No matter the situation Kagome lover her mate, even if it meant giving up her human family. All her life she'd been so different, seeing people with tails, and odd ears, horns even.

Then one day at a book store a kami walked into her life, sure she later found out he was more then a jerk but he turned out to be _her_ jerk in shining white armor.

Literally.

She sighed and then smiled, the euphonious laughter of her pup made her mind up about everything.

Yes, she would be sad. But with him and their pup was where she belonged.

* * *

**Prompt: Skein~ 106**

Kagome sighed from her plane seat, she'd brought many things for the long flight to keep her company so that she would not be bored. Not only for herself mind you, but for her mate and pup.

Sadly the skein of yarn she had brought sat unused.

She could not help that she'd never taken a flight before and had no idea that the 20cm long crochet-needles would be considered a weapon.

A very unfriendly pat-down, and a teasing mate, left a very bored Kagome.

At least she still had her I-pod. The ride was only another seven more hours. She sighed, she _really_ loved her mate.

* * *

**Prompt: Loggia~ 102**

She smiled at the scenery change from her loggia, they had moved from Japan to the Southern region of the United States. Living there for another 10 - 15 years before the M.R.P. once again sent for them to be moved before the _normals_ started to notice that they were not really aging.

She smiled, she wasn't really used to everything yet, and her accent was horrible, but she was starting to like this place more and more, especially the scenery.

They didn't have bonsai's or Goshinboku but she was finding that they had beautiful trees called Magnolias and Sesshomaru's favorite, Dogwoods.

* * *

**Prompt: Gregarious~ 100**

Kagome found getting along with the natives of the South to be interesting, then were gregarious in every since of the word considering her neighbor had seen her tending her garden and had helped her to sew the saplings together.

Eventually by the time they left this home they would have a beautiful braided tree garden. This togetherness didn't stop there though, no the social gathering that happened afterwords was something she'd heard referred to as a bar-bee-que.

Messy but wonderful food, which amazingly enough Sesshomaru liked, and they felt somewhat more at home.

They were a _very_ gregarious people.

* * *

**Prompt: Plethora~ 106**

The daiyoukai watched his young mate, and son play in their garden, the many saplings they had planted the first year were still small and easily breakable, at least for him. But as he watched the two dance, laugh and playing in the plethora of petals that cascaded down, he could admit that he was pleased.

In his great many years of life he had never thought he'd find happiness as he had now.

The only joy greater in life would be to see his mate's belly swollen with his seed once more.

In his mind, a plethora of actives were being planned for the fortnight.

* * *

**Prompt: Eloquence~ 139 **_(.more on the higher side of PG13, implications.)_**  
**

It didn't take much eloquence on Sesshomaru's part to talk her into another pup, in all actuality the little miko was more then made and bred for breeding. Wide glorious pup baring hips, large but firm yet supple breasts, long legs that easily and happily wrapped around him.

No talking her into having another pup took little persuasiveness.

The inu wondered what she would birth him this time. True that he loved his son like nothing the world had created before, he wondered if a daughter would be like his mate. And on the heels of that thought there was the dreaded that of being a father to a female.

No, he'd breed another son into her, because it didn't matter if his hair was already silvery white, he would not deal with the headaches of having a girl-pup.

* * *

**Prompt: Rubber~ 134**

The parents watched a bit helplessly as their young son bounced his rubber ball, he was mad at them both. How he got the idea that they were replacing him neither knew but it was something that needed to be fixed. Unhappiness of even the pups could ruin a household.

It would go from the pups to the mother, to the mate, so on and so on, and since their home only held those qualifiers, Sesshomaru made his way over to his pup to explain how things were going to work.

Kagome only had to wait three minutes before the young pup came wailing with tears streaming down his face at the _'chat'_ he and his father had.

No matter how much _eloquence_ her mate had, sometimes he sucked at the simple things.

* * *

**Prompt: Adamant~ 130**

Though the pup's adamant resolve to hate his younger sibling was strong, he eventually fell into the roll of bully and protector. It really came down to the fact that he just didn't want to or know how to share HIS mother or HIS father.

He had thought that a younger sibling was going to take them away. And to some extent he was correct, his mother had less time for him, but she spent _better_ time with him, something he'd heard his papa call_ 'Qwallity._'

Either way, things were changing, specially because he didn't know how long they'd been in this home but something, called the M.R.P. had come around, and his mother was upset.

He reminded her, like his little brother, change wasn't always bad, just sometimes stinky.

* * *

**Prompt: Beginnings~ 209**

Little Yoshiro, walked to his newest home. Youkai aged different then humans did, Hanyou did as well.

His mother though was a miko, his father a daiyoukai, one of the most powerful. So when it came to he and his brother, they were a bit different from everyone else. It took much longer for them to grow in body then a normal daiyoukai did but they were far stronger as well.

He sighed, he hated moving because of the M.R.P as much as his mother did. This was his second move because of the fact that supernatural beings simply didn't age like humans and the _normies_, as he called them, were not always in their right minds when they found out things like that.

He easily put his things away and made to find his little brother.

Since moving so much eventually his mother did have another pup, a female this time. And today he was going to teach her a family tradition, it was a beginning for her, they were going to be planting Magnolias and Dogwoods, or as she called them Tea-cup trees and Doggy trees.

He smiled, no matter where he was, his home was where his heart was, and his heart lay with his family.


End file.
